Something Which is more than Love
by Love For Cid
Summary: Sometimes we have the feeling for someone which is not love the emotions the feeling care show that something which is more than love some person loves only with soul . The whole story shows the different definitions of love . Love is not include only physical relationship must read the story because story describe that how the person change the life and their rules for her love .
1. Chapter 1

A girl sitting in his work place drifted in his own thoughts and thinks deeply . Tears are rolling down in his cheeks but she even can't think that many people around him .She only thinks that how single moment change her life ???

How the person deceive r cheat her ???

How could it be possible ???

because she loves him madly she loves him more than everything she loves him Deeply in his heart .

She drifted in his own thoughts and thinks only a single person which his her whole life the person which is the reason of her life the person who's her love partner the person who tells her that he loves him and always with him but at that time the same person hurt her and at that time the person is the reason of her gloomy sad life and also the reason of her crying .

Her thoughts interrupted by the phone call and she realized that she is in office and she hurriedly wipes her tears but her death wishes roaming in her mind and she can't think straight .

She notices everyone in the office its her good luck that everyone busy in his own work and no one notices that she is crying .

Thank God (She thinks )

She wants to change her mind but her mind stuck only one person and think him madly .

Her Thinkings

Nahin aysa nahin hu skta mein asey kesy mein kesy is mohabat mein apna sub kuch qurban kr skti hu how fool I am mein mein asey kesy aik bar tu mein soch leti ky mein yeah sub kiyun ker rahi hoon .

Flashback

Girl complete her kitchen chores someone comes and hug her at back side and rested his head on her shoulder .

Boy : Chlo na please tum kiya jab sy aaya hu kam hi ker rahi hu

Girl : Ary bus just 5 minutes wait tum ja ker betho mein aati hoon .

Boy : Nahin tum kam kro apna mein yehin hu.

Girl : Asey kesy tum mujhy asey disturb kro gy tu mein kesy apna kam ker sakti hoon.

Boy : Nahin bilkul nahin mein tumhein disturb nahin kro ga . Tum apna kam kro aur mujhy apna kam krny do and he only starring his love partner .

Girl : Cofee piyo gy ???

Boy : Han bna lo

Girl prepared cofee and give his cup .

Boy : (After sipping )

Pari is mein sugar add nahin kiya ???

Girl : What nahin tu mein ny add kiya hy .

Boy : But is mein nahin hy Check kr lo .

Girl (After sipping the same cup ) :

Kiya hy dkho to ktni sugar ha .

Boy taking his cup and sip it

Haan ab bht sweet ha .

Girl : Sachin tum hamesha asey hi krty hu .

( Yes Guys its sachin who cheats the girl What's your thinking is it possible r not )

But sachin only sttaring her beauty .

Girl :Kiya asey kiya dekh rahy hu .

Sachin : Dekh raha hu tum itni khobsorat kyu hu Pari mein jab bhi tumhein dekhta hu tumhary ilawa kuch aur soch hi nahin sakta hu and he slowly step forward girl also steps back and hit the wall .

Sachin : Itna dor kiyun bagti hu mujh sy .

Girl : N... Na ...Nahin asa tu kuch nahin wo tumhari cofee ...

Sachin : Tumhein pta ha pari tum jb b meri cofee ko sip krti hu na tu wo hmsha sweet hu jati ha lekin tumhary sip krny ky bad mein kabhi bhi straight nahin soch skta .

Girl : Kiya matlb mein samji nahin .

And Sachin point his coffe mug where her lip stick mark and he also said

I love this cofee and he put his lips exact the same place where lip stick mark and drink it .

Girl about to move but the sachin put his hands on her both side .

Sachin : Kaha ja rahi hu ab to koi km bhi nahin bcha .

Girl : Sachin wo...

Sachin : Please pari auj nahin mein khud ko rok nahin sakta hoon aj mana mt krna and he slowly moves his face .

Girl closed her eyes and her lips trembling .

Sachin : Coming closer to girl

Agar tum asey sharmao gi tu kesy chly ga and he hold her face .

Aik bar ankhein khol ker dekho to please .

Girl slowly open her eyes and he directly looked in her eyes she is so nervous to see it very close and again closed her eyes .

Now sachin put his lips on her and softly lick and kiss her with the pessege of moments his kissing is more deeper and passionate and it looks that he never wants to end it girl hand moving in his hairs and now sachin also moves his hand on the back side of the girl and try to find her dress zip girl suddenly realize it and try to break it Sachin also realized and leave her .

Both are breathing heavily and sachin see her lips which is red like strawberry and he again wants to lick and kiss him but suddenly he noticed that her breathing create ups and downs in her chest and sachin starring her that how she look perfect and he loses his control .

Girl's eyes still closed and when she open her eyes and see sachin and his eyes which is full of desires to touch him she moved on the other side now her back face to sachin .

Sachin coming out his trance and thinks

yeah mujy kiya hu jata ha jb bhi mein pari ko dekhta hoon mein kabhi bhi khud ko control kiyun nahin rakh skta hoon kiya hu jata hy mujhy with all these thoughts he put his hand on her shoulder and moves her own side now they both are so closed and looked at each other .

Sachin : Pari kiya hua tum tum itni nervous kiyun hu .

Girl : Sachin yeah sub I means its to early ...

Sachin : Early means pari hum dono aik dosry sy mhbt krty hen aur tumhara mujhy nahin pata lekin tum janti hu ky mein tum sy kitni mohabt krta hoon aur tum yeah sub ...

Girl : Sachin yeah bat nahin lekin ...

Sachin : Lekin kiya pari kisi bhi rishty mein lekin agar magr ki koi space nahin hoti and sachin also observed fear in her eyes .

Girl : Sachin asa nahin hy lekin ...

Sachin : Phir sy lekin pari look in my eyes and the girl directly looked in his eyes which is full of pure love emotions and care for her dekho meri ankhon mein aur bolo kiya tumhein mujh per brosa nahin hy kiya tum mera aitbar nahin kerti hu btao pari kiya tumhein mujh per trust nahin hy ...

Flashback over

She yelled trust

Everyone in the beaurau looking at him abhijeet comes to him and

Abhijeet : Kiya hua purvi are you alright .

( Yes the girl is purvi who loves sachin but sachin cheat him why ???)

Purvi looked around everyone gathered

Shreya : Kiya hua purvi tumhari tbiat to thek hy tum kafi dull lg rahi hu aur tumhari ankhein ...

Before she complete her sentence Purvi interrupt and

Purvi : Haan bus tbiat thori thek nahin lag rahi rest karu gi to thek hu jao gi aur wo meri ankh mein kuch chla gya tha bus isi lya .

Sir agar ap ki permission hu tu kiya mein ghar ja skti hu I mean meri tbiat ...

Abhijeet : Haan tum jao Acp sir ayn gy tu mein unhein bta du ga .

Daya : Aur haan ja ker medicine ly kr rest kro better feel kro gi .

Purvi : Oky sir and she leaves beaurau .

Nikhil : Sir aup ko nahin lgta ky purvi kuch prashan hy shayad

Daya looked at him

Nahin sir mera mtlb hy wo jb sa yaha ayi hy wo asi hi ha .

Abhijeet : Dekho Nikhil abhi usy hmary sath kam krty mushkil sy one month hua hy nyi jga nya log adjust hony mein time lgta ha .

Daya : Nahin boss nikhil thek kah raha hy purvi prashan dikhti hy .

Abhijeet : Lekin daya hamein usy time dena hu ga shayad wo apny doston ko miss krti hu gi aur wo yahan kisi ko janti bhi tu nahin yad nahin apni job ky First day ma hi usy ghar dhondny meim kitna problem hu raha tha .

Daya : Haan yeah tu hy thank God ACP sir ki wja sa usa us colony mein rehny ky lya ghar ml gya .

Abhijeet : Hmmm jabi kaha aub kuch kam ker lein .

( In this story Purvi and Sachin are cid Officers in Delhi and now before one month Purvi transferred from Delhi to Mumbai . So nobody can know the reason of purvi sadness and also they never know that Sachvi love each other .)

PURVI HOME

She comes and shut his door throw his bag on sofa and go to in her room in his room number of pictures his and Sachin hanged on the walls all the pictures shows his love with sachin she comes and at that time she brust

Trust Bhrosa aitbar yehi khty thy na tum ary mujhy dekho kitna trust kiya tum per mein ny kitna aitbar kitna brosa is mhbt mein apna sub kuch girvi rakh diya sachin mein ny aur mujhy kiya mila sirf dard anso aur dhoka kiya mla mujhy aur kiyun kiya tum ny mery sath asa khud sy zyada bhrosa kiya mein ny tum per bhagwan mana mein ny tumhein aur tum ...

Landline phone rings and purvi stand up and go to the lounge to attend the call

Purvi : Hello

Other side Haan Purvi kesi hu

Purvi : Vicky sachin ky bary mein koi khbr koi clue .

Vicky : Purvi wo ...

Purvi : Vicky sirf such bolo mein sun rahi hoon .

Vicky : Purvi koi nahin janta ky woh kahan gya hy kisi ko nahin pta mein ny apny sub sources sy pta lgaya lekin ...

Purvi : Ok and she disconnect the call.

Purvi : Sachin kha hu tum please wapis chly aoa .

Again landline rings

She picked it up and

Vicky please mein aur kuch bat nahin kerna chahti .

Vicky : Purvi agar tum kho to mein mumbai aa jao mujhy tumhari chinta hu rahi hy tum asey akeli .

Purvi : Kuch nahin hu ga mujhy zinda hoon mein Sachin ky chly jny sa jb kuch nahin hoya tu asey mer ...

Vicky : Just shut up purvi khabardar jo tum ny merny ki bt ki to

Purvi : Tu aur kiya bolo vicky sachin ky bina aik miute nahin guzrta tha aur aub aik mahina hu gya vicky and she crying mein mein nahin reh sakti us ky bina please vicky usy dhond lao mery lya

Vicky : Purvi tum asey ...

Purvi : Vicky sachin mein sachin ky bina nahin ji pa rahi hoon please usy bolo woh aa jaya us ki pari us ky bina zinda nahin reh skti hy nahin zinda reh skti mein us ky bina .

Vicky feels very bad for her friend but he even can't help her friend .

Next Morning

Everyone present in the beaurau ACP Sir comes and everyone Greet him

Good Morning sir

Good Morning

ACP : Mujhy tum sub logo ko kuch btana tha .

Abhijeet : Sir wo kiya .

ACP : Auj sy hamein aik new officer join ker rahy hein abhi wo thori deir mein aaty hi hoon gy .

Daya : Sir new officer

ACP : Haan Daya new officer bus wo thori deir mein ponchta hi hu ga .

Beaurau door opened and someone comes in the beaurau .

Senior inspector Rajat reporting sir

Vineet : Rajat and he comes and

Vineet : Rajat tum oh my God what's a pleasant surprise tum yahan .

Rajat : Vineet tum and they both hugged each other .

Vineet : Mujhy tu abhi bhi vishwas nahin hu raha ky tu Cid mumbai mein .

Rajat : Bus dekh lo tum jahan mein wahan .

ACP : Rajat welcome in cid mumbai .

Lgta ha tum aur vineet aik dosry ko kafi achy sy jnty hu .

Rajat and vineet both turned and looked like sory

Rajat : Sory sir wo

ACP : Ary is mein sory kesa welcome and they both shaked hand .

Chlo mein tumhein sub sy introduce krwa deta hoon .

ACP To abhijeet ya hn senior ...

Sory to interupt you sir inhein kon nahin janta senior inspector Abhijeet

Abhijeet come Forward and welcome Rajat

Rajat : Thank you sir .

Now Daya comes and

Rajat : Sir mri hamesha sy wish thi ky mein aap sub ky sath kam kron aur aaj mera wo sapna pora hu gya aur daya sir aup ki bahadri ky to mein ny itny sary kissy sun rkhy hein .

Daya : Phir to acha ha tumhein yahan kafi kuch seekhny ko mly ga .

Now Acp sir introduced everyone to rajat and everyone say hello to him .

ACP : Aur yeah hein Purvi Malhotra abhi Kuch din pehly hi join kiya hy is ny bhi .

Rajat see him and completely lost in his brown eyes and constantly Starring him .

Vineet see him and shocked that why Rajat starring Purvi wheares purvi forward his hand

Vineet hit him and he comes back to reality and say hello to Purvi

Rajat : Yeah ...

Vineet : Yeah new officer hein abhi recently Delhi sy aayi hein .

Rajat : Really aup ny bhi apni training Delhi sy hi ki ha .

Daya : Aap ny bhi means

Rajat : Sir means meri training bhi Delhi sy hy .

Abhijeet : Haan lekin yeah waha Delhi Office mein kam bhi ker chuki hn .

ACP : Haan lekin rajat ko is ka chance nahin mila .

Abhijeet : Sir mtlb

ACP : Mtlb yeah ky Rajat ko aik secret mission ky lya bej diya gya tha aur is ky bad is ki posting yahan hu gyi .

Rajat : But sir its mean purvi mery badge mate hi hy but shayad hmary group different thy .

Purvi : May be but mein ny aup ko dekha nahin kabhi .

Rajat : Chlein abhi dekh liya nah and smiled .

After that Vineet noticed that Rajat continuously Starring Purvi he comes to him .

Vineet : Rajat kiya hy yeah .

Rajat : Haan kiya hua .

Vineet yeah tu tum mujhy btao kiya hoya jb sy aya hu purvi ko hi gory ja rahy hu kiya hu gya ha tumhein .

Rajat : Pta nahin kiya hy vineet bus kuch hy is mein jo mujhy is ki tarf attract kerta hy .

Vineet : Tum hosh mein tu hu Rajat tum asey ksi bhi larki k lya ...

Rajat : Tum janty hu mein asa nahin hoon lekin ...

Vineet : Dekho mein koi lekin vekin nahin sun raha please purvi baht achi lrki hy us ky sath ...

Rajat : What us ky sath vineet tumhein pata hy mein kisi bhi larki ki izat khud ki jan sa zyada kerta hoon aur tum asey ...

Vineet : Sory Rajat agr tumhein bura lga tu mein tu bus yeah kehna chahta tha ky auj sy pehly tum kabhi kisi larki ki tarf asey tum samj rahy hu na mein kiya kehna chahta hoon .

Rajat : Haan auj sy pehly asa kabhi nahin hoya lekin is larki mein kuch asa hy vineet jo mujhy is ki aor ly jata hy but tum fikr na kro meri wja sy is pr koi hrf nahin aya ga .

So this is my new story .

Kesi lagi friends review zror kijya ga .

Sachin Purvi ki life sa dour ja chuka hy but aub Rajat us ki life mein aa chuka hy kiya Rajat Purvi ko apny pyar ka ehsas dila paya ga kiya Purvi Sachin ko bhula kr Rajat ko apni life mein jaga da paya gi .

Yeah sub janny ky liya pleaseee review de dein .

Guys I know meri 3 stories pending pari hn but kiya kron yeah idea mery mind mein aaya aur mein ny post ker diya . Story ka concept thora sa different ha jo ky agy ja ker pata lag jya ga . But guys story kesi lagi yeah zror btana .

Apny reviews sy yeah lazmi btana ky story kesi lagi aur basically is story ka plot aysa hy ky mein isy likhna chahti hoon but pleaseee aup bhi apny reviews sy zaror btana ky aup ko kesi lagi story .


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys how r u all Thnks to review the story

 **Author's Note**

To much guests who's criticize the story name and also criticize that why I write that Sachin cheats Purvi and why I never choose the character Kavin either to Sachin .

Dear Guest sub sy pehly tu aup ny jo yeah bola ky mein ny story title copy kiya to mein ny is sy pehly wo story read nhi ki thi jo mja idea hta ky mein ny title ko copy kiya hy mera asa koi intention b nhi tha but sory agar ap hurt hui to meri story ka plot aesa hy ky us pr yeah title hi best lgta ha but phir bhi I will try k koi other title dhond sko agar aup ko koi title best lgy according to story to aup bhi bata dein .

The other Guest also point that ky mein ny Sachin ko hi choose kiyun kiya ky us ny Purvi ko cheat kiya hy asey mein Sachin fan ko hurt ker rahi hu aur mujhy Kavin ko choose krna chaya tha ...

Guys aesy to Kavi fan hurt hu jaty aur mera maksd kisi bhi person ko hurt krna nahin aup pehly chapter sy hi yeah andaza kesy laga sakti hein ky mein Sachin ko wrong way mein ly ker aa rahi story further read kro tu aup ko idea hu jya ga ky reality kiya ha .

And one Guest tells that agr Rajvi story hy tu baki logo ko kyu add kiya to dear guest story ma jo bhi log baki hein wo story ki according hi hn yeah story Rajvi based hi ha but other characters story ki need hein kesy wo next update mein pata laj jaya ga.

Hope so aub aup ki confusion clear hu gyi hu gi .

 **Now the next Chapter Hope so u guys like it .**

 **Next Day**

Vineet work on his laptop Rajat comes and

Vineet chlo na cafe chlty hein mujy cofee peni hy .

 **Vineet :** What cofee woh bhi is time

 **Rajat :** Haan to time ko kiya hoya mein cofee peny ko hi bol raha hoon .

 **Vineet :** Mujhy lgta hy ky hamein bus kam khtam ker ky ghar chlna chaya mera is time cofee ka koi plan nahin .

Wesy bhi mera kam bus thora sa baki hy .

 **Rajat :** Nahin abhi mujhy kuch kam kerna hy jabi bola aoa pehly cofee pi lety hein but fine thek hy agar tum nahin jana chahty to ok wesy bhi hum aub dost tu rahy nahin just colegues hn .

 **Vineet :** Bus bus bus baht hu gya Rajat aik cofee ky liya itna drama krny ki kiya zarort hy chlo chalta hoon tumhary sath and both headed towards the cafe .

 **Rajat :** Vineet aik bat pochon

 **Vineet :** Haan bolo .

 **Rajat :** Yeah Purvi kiya hamesha asey hi rehti hy I mean aesy chup udaas aur khamosh si .

 **Vineet :** Haan almost wesy mein ny ziyada notice to nahin kiya kabhi but starting mein thori upset zror thi lekin abhi kuch extra hi tention mein rehti hy . Lekin tum Rajat tumhein kiya hu gya hy tum asey kiyun .

 **Rajat :** Mein nahin janta Vineet abhi 2 din nahin hoya us sy mily aur mein pata nahin aesi konsi chez hy us mein jo mujhy us ki aur ly ker jati hein mein nahin janta

 **Vineet :** Rajat tum us mein interested hu kiya are you love with him .

 **Rajat :** Vineet itni jldi mein kuch nahin keh sakta chlta hoon mujhy abhi thora kam krna hy .

 **Vineet :** Rajat aik bat bolon ga aik bar yeah jan lo ky kahin Purvi kisi mein interested tu nahin .

 **Rajat :** Tum yeah sub means tumhein aesa kiyun lgta hy Vineet .

 **Vineet :** Rajat us ny first day btaya tha us ki koi family nahin hy aur phir yeah problem anso khamoshi baki agy tum samjdar hu aj kl tu wesy bhi break up r dating mamoli si bat hy .

With these words he stands up and

Chlta hoon kl milein gy .

Rajat thinks that

Vineet sahi hi to kah raha hy Purvi itni khobsorat ha hr lihaz sa bilkul perfect kisi ko bhi dekhty hi is sy mohabat hu sakti hy shayad is janam mein mera aur Purvi ka sath likha hi nahin .

With these thoughts he leave the beaurau .

During driving Rajat noticed that someone walking the road side Rajat see her watch and

Rat ky 12 baj rahy hein itni der rat ko is sunsan road per kon hy chal ky dekhta hoon .

Rajat stopped his Car beside the girl but the girl can't noticed and forward his step .

Rajat comes out his car and see the person .

Purvi yeah tu Purvi hy yeah itni rat gya yahan is sunsan road per kiya ker rahi hy .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum is time yahan kiya hua is everything alright.

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir aup yahan I mean is time

 **Rajat :** Yehi question to mein tum sy poch raha hoon .

 **Purvi :** Wo sir meri scotty kharab hu gyi to socha ky ...

 **Rajat :** Tum ny socha ky tum asey hi ghar ponch jao gi Purvi time dekha hy tum ny yeah Mumbai hy itni der rat ko asey akely is sunsan road pr ...

 **Purvi :** Aup ky kehny ka mtlb kiya hy sir ky ...

 **Rajat :** Purvi think positive I know tm cid Officer hu lekin abhi yahan ky rasto sy anjan nahin hu chlo mein tumhein chor deta hoon

Purvi feels dizzy she about to fall but Rajat holds in his arm and panic .

Oh my God Purvi tum thek tu hu Purvi ankhein kholo apni kiya hua tumhein .

Purvi opened his eyes and

Sir mein thek hu woh bus asey hi chakar aa gya .

Rajat opened his car door and

Purvi betho gari mein now no more Questions and he starts the car .

 **Rajat :** Mujhy tumhari tbiat thek nahin lag rahi I think hamein doctor ky pas chlna chaya .

 **Purvi :** Nahin sir wo aesy hi chkr aa gya shayad sbo breakfast nahin kiya tha jabi .

 **Rajat :** What are you maid tum ny subo sy kuch nahin khaya Purvi itni

la parwah hu tum mujhy andaza nahin tha and he stopped the car in front of restaurant .

 **Purvi :** Yeah hum yahan kiyun aya hn .

 **Rajat :** Purvi I think restaurant mein khana khany aya hein hum chlo ab andr .

Rajat ordered the food both of them .

During dinner .

 **Rajat** **(looking towards Purvi) :**

Purvi agar mein wahan na ata tu kiya tumhein yad bhi hota ky tum ny khana nahin khaya .

 **Purvi :** Aup kehna kiya chahty hein sir .

 **Rajat :** Ary kuch nahin bus agar mein na hota to pata nahin tumhara kiya hota .

 **Purvi :** Litsen these words and engrossed in her thoughts .

 **Flashback**

Purvi and Sachin seated in the lounge and Sachin feeds meal to Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Bus sachin aub aur nahin mera dil bhar gya .

 **Sachin :** Asey kesy Purvi dekho to tum kitni week hu gyi hu doctor ny bhi bola ky tumhein proper diet ki zarorat hy .

 **Purvi :** Sachin please no more .

 **Sachin :** Pari one more bite please mery liya and he feeds Purvi .

After some times

Sachin comes with fresh Juice and gives it to Purvi

Pari lo ab jaldi sy isy bhi finish ker lo .

Purvi macking the face nahin Sachin I hate fresh Juices please .

 **Sachin :** Pari sirf mery liya dekho mein bhi tu tumhary sath peny laga hoon na mery liya itna tu ker hi sakti hu na tum .

 **Purvi :** Tum mujhy achy sy blackmail ker lety hu lao piti hu and she finishes his juice .

 **Sachin :** Hmmm good girl U know what Purvi mein aksar sochta hoon ky agar mein nah hota tu ...

 **Purvi :** Shut up Sachin .

 **Sachin :** Nahin Purvi think about it agar mein na hota tu ...

 **Purvi :** It is impossible jahan Purvi wahan Sachin .

I can't imagine my life without you Sachin .

 **Sachin (Put his head on her lape ) :** Purvi Thank u so much meri life mein aa kr usey itna khobsorat bnany ky liya .

 **Purvi :** Auj tu keh diya next time nah kehna ky agar tum na hoty to ...

 **Sachin :** Sahi hi to bola agr mein na hota tu pata nahin tumhara kiya hota .

 **Flashback over**

Purvi see her surrounding and

yeah mein yahan its mean wo sb khayal tha Sachin wo wo meri life sa ja ker bhi nahin gya hy mery dil o dmagh mein agar koi ehsas agar koi khayal hy to woh sirf aur sirf Sachin ka hy Sachin I can't live without you ab to wapis aa jao .

Rajat observed Purvi and

Purvi tum thek tu hu na .

Purvi look him blanky

Rajat put his hand on Purvi,s hand

Purvi jerked his hand and stands up

Rajat to stands up along with Purvi

 **Rajat :** Woh purvi I am sory mein to just ...

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir ab hamein chlna chaya and she moves outside .

In Car

 **Rajat :** Purvi tumhara ghar kis side hy .

 **Purvi :** Bus yahin agy ja ker left len .

 **Rajat :** What kiya tumhara ghar bhi usi side hy .

 **Purvi :** Haan bus udhr sy thori dour hy per ap ...

 **Rajat :** Mera ghar bhi usi side hy jabi bola .

After dropping to his home

 **Rajat :** Purvi agar kabi bhi kisi help ki zrort hu tu senior samjh ker nahin dost samjh ker bol dena .

 **Purvi :** Dost...

 **Rajat :** Haan dost senior tu mein beaurau mein hoon but yahan we are friends .

 **Purvi :** Friends ...

 **Rajat (** **While smiling) :** Haan Purvi Dost .

 **Rajat (Thinking) :** Kuch tu hy Purvi mein jo Rajat Kumar tum us ky deewany hu rahy hu us ki ankhon mein kuch to raz hy per kiya . Asey lagta hy jesy woh hansana bhol chuki hy shayad vineet thek keh raha tha kahin aesa to nahin ky us ky BF ny usy cheat kiya hu agar aesa hy tu bhi mein dilao ga Purvi ko us ki khushiyan Purvi ko bhi Khush rhny ka pora hak hy aur mein us ki ankhon mein yeah dard nahin dekh sakta hoon .

Purvi entered his house .

Dost hum dost kesy...

 **Flashback**

What hum dost kesy hu sakty hein .

 **Sachin :** Ary kiyun nahin hu sakty hein dekho hum donon badge fellow hy aur tum during training meri hi class mein hu tu hum achy dost tu ban hi skty hein nah kiya khayal hy .

 **Purvi :** No chance Purvi Malhotra aesy hi her kisi sy dosti nahin ker leti understand .

 **Sachin :** Oh Miss Purvi Malhotra itna attitude nice

Scene shifted Purvi comes to his home .

Hey wao tum yahan.

 **Purvi :** Tum tum yahan bhi aa gya mera pecha krty .

 **Sachin :** What mein aur tumhara pecha I think yeah kam tum ny kiya hy oh I see tum shayad mujh sy dosti krny ayi hu tumhein apni ghalti ka ehsas hu gya hu ga finally .

 **Purvi :** Dekho tum mujy aesa kuch shok nahin mein yahan apny ghar ayi hoon .

 **Sachin :** Tumhara ghar yahan.

 **Purvi :** Flat no 666

 **Sachin :** Amazing and for your kind Information yahan bhi mein hi tumhara neighbour hi hoon flat no 669

 **Purvi :** Hey Bhagwan .

 **Sachin :** So Purvi Malhotra now we are friends and also a neighbours .

 **Flashback over**

 **Next Morning**

Someone knocks the door .

Purvi awoke and open the door .

 **Rajat :** Good Morning Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir aup yahan woh bhi itni sbo kiya hoya .

 **Rajat :** Purvi first time aya hu idhr tum mujy andr any ko nahin kaho gi .

 **Purvi :** Oh sory sir ayein aup andar ayen bus five minutes mein abhi fresh hu ker aati hon .

Rajat sitting on sofa and waiting for Purvi .

She comes and Sir aup chaya lein gy ya cofee .

 **Rajat :** Hmmm kuch bhi jo tum breakfast mein piti hu .

 **Purvi :** Breakfast kiya matlb mein samji nahin .

 **Rajat :** Ary is mein na samjny wala kiya hy woh kl tumhari tbiat thek nahin thi to mein apny ghar sa hi tumhary lya breakfast la aya hu bus ab tum jldi sy chaya ya cofee bna lu phir hum breakfast krty hein .

 **Purvi :** Lekin sir yeah ...

 **Rajat :** Kiya lekin vekin choro yeah sub jaldi kro aur aub tumhari tbiat kesi hy .

 **Purvi :** Sir am fine but yeah sub I don't think so ky is sub ki zarorat hy mein khud ka khayal rakh sakti hoon .

 **Rajat :** I know Purvi mein to bus yunhi agar tumhein pasand nahin aya tu ...

 **Purvi :** Sir bat pasand ki nahin but next time aup ko aesa kuch krny ki zarort nahin .

 **Rajat :** Ok but abhi kiya hum breakfast ker skty hein .

 **Purvi :** Ok .

 **Beaurau**

 **Vineet :** Rajat kiya bat hy itni jaldi lift bhi dy di apni GF ko .

 **Rajat :** What???

Gf Vineet tu pagl hu gya ha kiya yeah kiya bol raha hy tu .

 **Vineet :** Aur nahin tu kiya btaya mujy Nikhil ny auj Purvi tery sath ayi hy .

 **Rajat :** Aesa kuch nahin hy woh to bus us ki scotty kharab thi aur woh mery rasty mein ati hy tu socha usy bhi pick ker leta hu .

 **Vineet :** Rajat mein bhi tumhary ghar ky rasty mein hi aata hoon mery liya tu aesa kabhi socha nahin .

 **Rajat :** Acha baba next time dehan rkhon ga tu bhi na auj bhi nahin badla hy .

Acp sir comes and everyone engrossed in his work .

Days Passed like this one day in beaurau .

During case one culprit hitted a stone on Purvi,s head and blood ozing in his wound .

Shreya give First Aid to Purvi and now she insisted to Purvi that she take her medicine but Purvi deny and say she don't need it .

Rajat comes to the beaurau and see Purvi,s condition .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum yahan kiya ker rahi hu oh my God dekho to tumhein kitni chot lagi hy yeah tumhary sr pr kitna gehra zakhm hy I think you should take rest .

 **Purvi :** No sir am fine .

 **Rajat :** What fine dekho to tumhara hath yahan per bhi kitni chot ayi hy Purvi tumhein medicine ly ker rest krna chayah .

Everyone in the beaurau looking towards both of them .

 **Purvi :** But sir mein...

 **Rajat :** Bus Purvi baht hu gya and he tried to snatch his file ...

 **Purvi (Anger) :** Problem kiya hy Rajat sir aup ki haan samjty kiya hein aup khud ko kon hein aup mery jo asey mujhy kuch bhi bolein gy han masla kiya hy aup ka jab dekho Purvi yeah na kro Purvi woh na kru mein koi bachi nahin hoon Rajat sir khud ka khayal rakh sakti hoon mein samjy aup .

Rajat stunned on his place and looking him shocked

Dekho Purvi mein to sirf yeah keh raha tha ky ...

 **Purvi :** Baht achy sy janti hoon aup mujy kiya kehna chah rahy thy pichly kitny dino sy notice ker rahi hoon mein Purvi yeah na karu woh na karu Now its all over Rajat sir mujy nahin lagta ky aup ko koi bhi hak hy mujhy kuch bhi kehny ka stay out of my life understand .

 **Rajat :** Sory Purvi next time I will be careful tum sahi keh rahi hu don't u worry next time aesa kuch nahin hu ga and he walks out .

Purvi see here and there everyone looking towards him .

Shreya comes to him and gives her a glass of water .

Purvi lo pani piyo.

Purvi gulped the glass of water .

 **Shreya :** Purvi kiya hu gya tumhein .

 **Purvi :** Please shreya abhi mein koi bat nahin kerna chahti hoon mujhy kuch time ky liya akela chor do please .

 **Shreya :** Ok but aik bat zror kahon gi tum ny jo kiya thek nahin kiya Purvi woh hmary senior hn aur woh jo bhi keh rahy thy tumhary hi liya keh rahy thy think about it tumhein koi hak nahin tha asey unhein sub ky samny itna kuch bolny ka abhi tu ACP Sir yahan nahin thy wrna woh tumhary khilaf koi action bhi ly skty thy asey apny seniors sy is trah behave krny pr .

Vineet comes to Rajat,s home .

 **Vineet :** Bus sun liya Rajat yehi sunna chahty thy na tum bol diya us ny ky dor raho us ki life sa Mr Rajat Kumar .

Mujy samj nahin ati akhir aesa kiya hy Purvi mein jo tum ny us ki itni batein suni aur badly mein usey kuch bhi nahin bola Rajat kiyun .

 **Rajat** : Choro na vineet

 **Vineet :** Rajat kesy chor du us ny tumhein itna kuch bola woh bhi sub ky samny aur tum hu ky chup ker ky sunty rahy .

 **Rajat :** Tu aur kiya kerta tumhein pata hy Vineet auj ky din mein kitna Khush hoon ary pehli bar aesa hua Purvi ny woh bola jo us ky dil mein tha ary yar Pehli bar aesa hua hy I can't believe us ky dil mein jo tha woh us ny kaha .

 **Vineet :** Rajat tum pagl hu gya hu tumhein is sub sy khushi mil rahi hy tumhein bura nahin lag raha ky us ny tumhein itna kuch suna diya .

 **Rajat :** Mein ny aesa kb bola han dard hua hy lekin tum dekhna usey ehsas bhi hu ga aur mein yehi chahta hoon Vineet baht jald mein Purvi ky itny Karib hu jao ga ky woh mujhy apny dil ki bat keh saky bata saky ky woh kiyun itni udas rehti hy .

 **Vineet :** Rajat man lo tumhein Purvi sy mohabt hu gyi hy yeah mohabat itni gehri hu gi mein ny socha nahin tha. Tumhein lagta hy usey ehsas hu ga .

 **Rajat :** Zaror hu ga aesa mera dil kehta hy Vineet .

 **Vineet :** Rajat jo g mein aya woh karu chalta hoon mein mujy laga tha ky shayad aub tumhary dil o dmagh sy us ka khayal kam hu jaya ga lekin tum tu chlta hoon mein .

While he opened the door

Purvi Standing in door step and Vineet shocked on his place .

 **Purvi :** Woh Vineet mein woh Rajat sir

 **Vineet :** Haan jao andr hi hy woh shayad abhi kuch baki reh gya hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Woh mein tu bus ...

 **Vineet :** Chlta hoon Purvi kl beaurau mein milein gy bye .

Purvi comes and shut the door beside him .

Rajat in his room

Yeah Vineet bhi nah phir sy aa gya nahin reh saka mery bina chal beta Rajat chal ker dekhta hoon isy .

Rajat comes to lounge while wearing his west and his T shirt on his hand .

Kiyun Vineet nahin nah reh saky mery bina tum to ja rahy thy nah phir idhar wapis kesy aa gya .

Purvi moved the direction where sound is coming and

Rajat sir yeah aup kiya ker rahy hein while put his hands on his eyes .

 **Rajat :** Tum tum yahan kiya ker rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** What do u mean ky mein yahan kiya ker rahi hoon aur aup yeah sub kiya hy kiya aup asey hi shirtless ghomty hu .

 **Rajat :** Excuse me yeah mera ghar hy mein yahan jesy chahon rahoon tum yahan kiya ker rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Kiyun kiya mein yahan nahin aa sakti .

 **Rajat :** Bilkul bhi nahin yeah koi time hy kisi bhi sharif lrky ky ghar any ka .

 **Purvi :** Aup aur Sharif

 **Rajat :** Kiyun mein tumhein badmash dikhta hoon kiya aur tum yahan is time kiya leny ayi hu .

 **Purvi :** Woh mein ...

Someone knocks the door

 **Rajat :** Oh my God Purvi aesa karu tum jaldi sy kahin chup jao .

 **Purvi :** What mein hi kiyun ...

 **Rajat :** Purvi try to understand rat baht hu chuki hy zror neighbours sy hi koi anti hu gi asey woh hum donon ko please samjny ki koshish kro for God Sake .

 **Purvi :** Ok don't worry .

Rajat opens the door ary Kamla tayi aup

Rajat beta darwaza kholny mein itni deir andr koi ha kiya .

 **Rajat :** Nahim tayi ji woh mein change ker raha tha phir sony lga tha bus jabi .

Oh acha beta mein yeah bus ladu deny ayi thi Saloni ny apny hathon sy bnaya hn .

 **Rajat :** Thank u anti Good night subo btao ga ladu kesy thy .

Ok beta Rajat shut the door .

Thank God chli gyi .

Purvi aub tumhein bhi chlna chaya subo bat hu gi beaurau mein .

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir woh mein aup sy ...

 **Rajat :** Leave it Purvi jo hua choro usy auj sy mein tumhein preshan nahin karu ga I understand shayad mein hi ghlt hu hum kabi achy dost nahin bn sakty hein .

 **Purvi :** Nahin sir aesa nahin woh ...

 **Rajat :** Dekho Purvi mein ny itny dinon mein jo bhi kiya sirf is lya ky hum donon yahan new hein aur neighbours bhi hein tu hum donon ky liya acha hu ga ky hum aik dosry ki help krein but if u don't like then its ok

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir please am sory I know ghalti sub meri hy mein mujhy asey behave nahin kerna chaya tha please forgive me .

 **Rajat :** Jub tumhari koi ghalti hi nahin tu phir its ok

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir please bus woh mein asey hi thori upset thi aur yunhi aup per please aub mein sory to bol rahi hoon na .

 **Rajat :** Ok now Friends and he give his hand to Purvi Hi am Rajat Rajat Kumar .

 **Purvi :** Yeah dosti baht zrori hy kiya .

 **Rajat :** Oh no its ok I can understand tum shayad abhi bhi mujhy wesa hi samjti hu its ok Purvi .

 **Purvi :** No sir wo ...

Ok Friends ab khush .

 **Rajat :** Really Purvi thank u so much I can't believe .

 **Purvi :** Ary aup to asey Khush hu rahy hein kiya hu gya .

 **Rajat :** Purvi bat hi itni khushi ki hy u know yahan mera as such koi dost hi nahin tha aik dost tha but college ky bad us sy bhi rabta toot gya aur aub tum hi thi jo mujhy lgta tha ky hum achy dost bn skty hein so m happy ky finally mujy koi mila jo mera dost hy .

 **Purvi :** Aur Vineet

 **Rajat :** Ary woh to bahi jesa hy mery .

Wesy Aik punish tu tum per bhi banti hy .

 **Purvi :** What wo kiyun .

 **Rajat :** Auj ky din ky liya 1 coffee tu bnti hy woh bhi tumhary hath ki kia khayal hy .

 **Purvi :** Ok but auj nahin phir kabhi kiya khayal hy abhi mein chlti hoon .

 **Rajat :** Haan ok why not sure chlo mein tumhein chor ata hoon .

 **Purvi :** Is ki zrort nahin aup ...

 **Rajat** Now we r friends so no formalities

so chlein

 **Purvi :** Yeah sure .

 **So guys here the new Chappy kesa lga please review kr dijya ga .**

 **Hope so mein ny all guests ki confusion dor ker di hu gi .**

 **Guys read ker ky review lzmiii kr diya kijya**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys**

 **First of all thanks to Pray Faith , Dua ,Guest Shikha Thank u so very much for your reviews I really need your reviews .**

 **RK sweety thank u so much yar your review also gives me a positive response to uodate next chappy and other guests also thnks who review the story .**

 **Dear Guest Nav u requested to write Sachvi story so dear aik plot to aya mind mein aur baht jald likh bhi du gi bus thora sa wait kerna hu ga aup ko and if u stayed here than see its also includes Sachvi so keep reviewing the story .**

 **Now next chappy is :**

Rajat comes Purvi,s House to drink coffee and both are talking with each other .

 **Rajat :** Purvi if you don't mind to kuch poch sakta hoon kiya ???

 **Purvi :** Yeah sir why not sure .

Purvi aesa kiyun lagta ha ky tum preshan hu kiya hoya nahin I mean agar koi problem ha to share with me shayad mein tumhari koi madad ker saku .

 **Purvi :** Nahin sir aup bus yunhi .

Purvi aik bat kahon ga don't tell a lie yahan mein tumhara senior nahin dost hu aur dost sa jhot nahin bolty aur tumhari ankhein bolti hein tum kisi chez ku la ker udas hu share nahin kerna chahti to it's ok .

 **Purvi :** Aup kiya sub ki ankhein parh sakty hein ky kon kis dard sa guzr raha ha .

Sub ki nahin lekin tumhari zaror parh sakta hoon Don't know aysa kiyun ha but mujy ju feel hua woh mein na bta diya .

Ok chalta hoon mein aub Purvi and thnks for this coffe .

 **Purvi :** Your welcome sir .

Aup jayen ga kesy means aup ki gari tu yahan nahin ha .

 **Rajat :** Five minutes lagty hein Purvi mujy mery ghar jany mein Tum tu asey bol rahi hu jesy mujy kisi dosry Sheher (City) Jana ha.

Nahin woh mosam thora kharab ha aysa lagta ha barish hony wali ha so jabi bola but ok I know senior inspector Rajat manage ker sakty hein .

 **Rajat :** Yes I will managed everything . Both are standing in door step and door is opened .

Yeah I know aup tu spider men hein .

 **Rajat :** Really Purvi tum bhi aesa jock ker sakti hu I can't believe apny senior sy asey jokes irada kiya ha Miss Purvi .

Rajat sir it's not fair abhi aup khud boly here we are friends aur abhi khud hi Asey keh rahy hein ky mein apny senior ky sath jock crack ker rahi hu .

 **Rajat :** Purvi remember pehly tum na bola mujy senior inspector tu phir mera turn tu bnta ha na aub meri kiya mistake ha haan .

Ok ok ok thek ha aup jety aur kuch .

Rajat looks in Purvi,s eyes and lost the moment because she is smiling .

Hansti raha kru Purvi achi lagti hu .

 **Purvi :** Ji ...

 **Rajat :** Haan ji ...

kiya ab ghor kiya rahi hu ...

bus just as usual comment shayad tumhein kisi na btaya nahin tum hansti hui baht achi lagti hu .

Purvi while thinking her past .

 **Sachin :** Hey Purvi I think auj tak kisi na tumhari hansi ki tateef nahin ki baht pyari lagti hu asey muskrati hui hansti raha kru .

Sachin jub tk tum mery satj hu yeah smile hamesha yunhi bani rahy gi lekin tumhary bad .

Purvi please kitni bar kaha aesa na bola karu tum sa door reh ker mein ji nahin pao ga auj bol diya dobara na kehna and he tightly hug her .

Aur Sachin tum tum chaly gya aur apny sath hi la gya meri Muskan Mera hansna meri Khushi .

 **Rajat :** Purvi ok mein chalta hoon Good night and thnks for coffee .

Purvi kiya hua mein tum sa bat ker raha hoon kahan kho gyi .

Rajat snapping his finget but Purvi lost in her thoughts .

Purvi kiya hua Rajat Put his hand own her shoulder .

 **Purvi** **(Screaming) :** Kon ha .

Relaxe Purvi kiya hu gya mein hoon Rajat .

 **Purvi :** Aup yahan hein tu Sa ...

Ary Purvi itni rat ko darwaza kiyun khula rakha ha .

Rajvi turned and Rajat also leaves Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Kaki aup aoa kiya hua is time sub thek tu ha na .

 **Lady** **(While observing Rajat top to toe) :** Haan rat tu kafi hu gayi ha lekin yeah ...

 **Rajat :** Oh namasty mein Rajat hoon Rajat Kumar isi colony mein rehta hoon aur Purvi ka senior hoon .

Acha Purvi abhi mein chalta hoon sbo milein ga beaurau mein .

Ok sir bye .

 **Lady :** Purvi ik bat bolon akeli larki hu itni rat ko akely kisi mard ky sath na raha kru .

Rajat hearing these words and boiling in anger that how people thinks is single girl never met anyone .

 **Next Morning**

Chal Rajat auj apny hath sa bana khana to khila dy yar kitny din hu gya tere hath ka bna khana nahin khaya .

 **Rajat :** Vineet phir kabi yar auj mera mood nahin .

 **Vineet :** Preshan ha tu kiya hua Purvi sa kuch bat hui .

Nahin tu Purvi tu baht sweet ha yar woh kiyun kuch kehny lagi lekin logo ki batein .

 **Vineet :** Rajat bat kiya ha dekh mein na tujy pehly bhi bola tha aesa kuch na kerna Purvi baht achi larki ha yar .

 **Rajat :** Aesa kuch nahin Vineet jesa tu soch raha ha and he narrating him all conversation which he hears .

 **Vineet :** Rajat yeah acha nahin yar pata nahin wo orat Purvi ky bary mein kiya sochy tu thori ahtyat ker rat mein us ky ghar ki tarf na jaya ker .

 **Rajat :** Haan sahi kaha meri waja sa koi Purvi ko kuch boly mein aesa hargiz nahin hony du ga .

 **After some days**

Purvi try to call someone and Vineet comes .

Kiya hua Purvi kuch tention ha kia .

 **Purvi :** Haan Vineet woh pchly 3 dino sa pani ka pipe kharab ha plumber ko call ki but koi faida nahin woh phone nahin utha raha .

Ary Purvi bus itna sa kam tum auj sham mein mery sath chlna tumhara yeah problem to mein asey chutki mein theek ker du ga .

 **Purvi :** Oh hello No no no baht Shukriya mujy tumhari help ki zarort nahin .

Kia hua Purvi chota sa kam ha baht asani sa hu jaya ga .

 **Purvi :** Vineet Wo pipe fit kerna ha tum sa nahin hu ga rehny du apna ehsan pas hi rakho .

 **Rajat :** Purvi kia hua asey chila kiyu rahi hu Vineet per .

 **Vineet :** Pata nahin kiya hoya isy is ky ghar mein pipe ka problem tha bola bhi ky mein theek ker du ga lekin nahin Aub tum hi btao Rajat mein yeah kam achy sa ker leta hoon na yar .

While Rajat Coughing listening these words .

Kiya hua aub tumhein .

 **Purvi :** I can understand Vineet tum bhi Rajat sir ki trah hi pipe theek kru ga .

 **Vineet :** What Rajat aur yeah kam ary Purvi Is Rajat sa kuch nahin hota yar aur tu Rajat bolta kiyun nahin hostel mein yeah kam mein hi tu kerta tha .

 **Purvi :** Rajat sir aup to boly thy ky aup ku bhi yeah kam ata ha phir aup na kahan sa seekha haan .

 **Rajat :** Ary Purvi jao na tumhein Abhijeet sir bula rahy hen .

 **Vineet :** Rajat aub tu Purvi ky pyar mein itna pagl hu gya ky yeah sub bhi kerny laga .

Ary Nahin Vineet woh tujy hamesha dekha na aesy to feel hua ky yeah sub baht easy ha .

Oh tu phir Pipe ka kiya bana theek hua ya nahin .

 **Rajat :** Nahin woh tu nahin but nice experience tha and Rajat remember that day .

When they both fully drenched under Water because Water pipe never fixed accurately and Later When Purvi gives his a towel then how Purvi blushed to see Rajat because he wearing only her west Rajat also embarrassed because his shirt is fully wet so he stripped off his shirt .

 **Vineet :** Fackely coughing Rajat babu auj bhi chlo gy pipe theek krny .

 **Rajat :** Nahin tumhary sath nahin tum hi jao auj .

Ary Nahin Rajat tum bhi chalo na .

 **Purvi :** No way hamein Rajat sir ki zarort nahin Vineet tum na chalna ha tu chlo samjy .

 **Vineet :** Ok Purvi as you wish let's go .

 **Next Day**

Rajat Passing here and there and waiting for Purvi but she never come yet .

 **Vineet :** Purvi ka wait ker rahy hu .

 **Rajat :** Haan auj sy pehly kabi itni late nahin hui yar shayad us ky ghar chal ker dekhna chaya phone bhi nahin utha rahi wo .

 **Vineet :** Relaxe Rajat kahi busy hu gi asey us ky ghar jana thek nahin I feel us ky neighbours weired hen woh is sub ky liya Purvi ko acha nahin samjein ga thori deir wait ker lety hein .

Kia hua tum Kl Purvi ky ghar gya thy phir sa kuch bat hui .

 **Vineet :** As such tu kuch nahin but thora wait ker lu .

Acp Sir comes and

Rajay Chlo mery sath ik khoon hu gya ha tum logo ki colony mein hi koi Mr.Goshal hein un ka aur yeah Purvi abhi tk beaurau nahin ayi kiya .

 **Vineet :** No sir .

 **Acp :** Shreya Tum Purvi ko call ker ky bolo ky wo crime seen per hi aa jaye .

 **Shreya :** Yes Sir .

All team members go and investigate the Case .

Purvi is not feeling well but she still collect evidence and Shreya Noticed her .

 **Shreya :** Purvi are you alright kiya hua ???

 **Purvi :** Pata nahin Shreya subo sa tbiat ajeeb ha .

 **Shreya :** Agar tum chaho tu rest ker lu mein yahan dekh leti hu .

 **Purvi :** No it's alright .

After sometime Shreya again noticed that Purvi feels so sick and she comes towards her .

Purvi tum thek tu hu .

 **Purvi :** Shreya mera sr Oh God and she feel dizzy while Shreya hold her and calling her

Purvi kia hua tumhein ankhein kholo Purvi hosh mein aoa .

 **Acp :** Kia hua Purvi ko .

 **Shreya :** Sir pata nahin shayad auj is ki tbiat theek nahin thi .

 **Acp :** Daya aesa kru isy is ky ghar ly ker chlo .

 **Shreya :** Sir mein doctor ko call kerti hu .

 **Purvi House**

Many people gathered in her house and Doctor comes .

 **Doctor :** Patient kaha hein .

 **Shreya :** Chaliya us room mein ha .

Doctor examine Purvi and comes .

 **Acp :** Kia hua Purvi ko wo thek tu ha na .

 **Doctor :** Are Acp sir ghabrany ki koi bat nahin bus usy weakness ki waja sa chakr aa gya I think us na sbo breakfast sahi sa nahin kiya anyways mein na yeah medicine likh di hn but please aup un ka diet chart achy sy follow krein aur un ka bht khayal rakhein .

 **Acp :** Aup fikr na krein hum usey medicine time per dein ga Shreya Yahin hu gi us ky sath hi .

 **Doctor :** It's good for her agar un ki care na ki gyi tu yeah un ki health ky liya bhi acha nahin so great care for her aur haan diet chart lazmi follow krein .

 **Shreya (Who see Purvi,s Medicine list) :** But doctor yahan tu koi diet chart nahin ha .

 **Doctor :** Woh aup miss Purvi sa hi pochein unhein Doctor na zror diya hu ga .

 **Acp** Kiya matlab aup kehna kiya chahty hein .

 **Doctor :** Acp sir I mean u know ky woh pregnant hein aur abhi un ka second month start hu chuka ha so un ki diet chart ko follow krein .

 **Abhijeet :** What Purvi Pregnant Everyone shocked to litsen this news .

 **Doctor :** Gentle men its normal during pregnancy don't worry aub mein chalta hoon .

All the people who Gathered in house gossiping each other that how it can Possible .

 **One Lady :** Acp sir aup tu keh rahy thy ky yeah Larki baht achi ha isy is colony mein rehny diya jaya lekin yeah larki tu ...Chi Chi Chi .

 **Other lady :** Kiyun Purvi btati kiyun nahin yeah bcha kis ka ha abhi asey kiya ghor rahi hu sub ko .

Ary mein tu pehly hi kehti thi ky yeah larki thek nahin Dekho tu aub kesy chup ker ky khari ha .

 **Acp :** Purvi kuch bolo yeah log asey tum per ilzam nahin laga sakty hein .

Ary yeah kiya boly gi hum nahin janty kiya pta nahin adhi rat ko kis trah ky log aty thy is ky ghar per .

 **Vineet :** Dekhiya aup ko koi hak nahin kisi bhi larki ky bary mein aesi bat bolny ka .

Ary haan tum tu aesa bolo ga hi tum khud bhi tu asey hi aty hu is sy milny .

 **Abhijeet :** Dekhiya aup sub chup ker jayen I think hum sub Purvi sa hi poch lety hein kiyun Purvi bolo jwab du chup kiyun hu .

Ary boly bhi tu kiya pata nahin kis ka ghanda khon ha ju .

 **Purvi :** Just shut up chup ker jayen aup sub koi hak nahin aup ko mery bchy ky bary mein aesy bat krny ka .

Ary tu aur kiya bolein tum hi bta du na kon ha is bchy ka bap yeah tumhein pata bhi nahin ky ...

 **Acp :** Chup ker jayen aup sub aur jayen yahan sa hum khud dekh lein gy .

Ary hum log asey kesy chaly jayen pahly is larki ko is ghar sa nikalein ga toba ha aysi besharmi yeah sharifon ka mohala ha Acp sir .

 **Acp :** Dekhiya hamein Purvi sa bat ker leny dein .

Bat kiya kerni hum na khud dekha isy rat ko larkon sy milty hoya pta nahin kisi ka bhi ganda khoon .

Bus Just shut up just stop it khabardar aub jo koi Purvi ko boly kuch bhi mein hoon is bchy ka bap yeah bcha mera ha Purvi mery bchy ki maa banny wali ha .

Everyone turned and see the new Person who comes in house .

 **So kon ha yeah new Person is Sachin come back ...**

 **Janny ky liya pleaseeeeeee read and reviewww.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and courage .** **I know ya story ma kafi time bad update kr rahi hu but it's the reason behind it that many persons criticize it but now am Happy coz so many persons wants to read the story so I decided that I must update this story .** **Guys I again repeated that is story ma Sachin bad character ma nahi ha sometimes destiny aup ky sath dhoka krti ha aur aup ko apno sa dor kr deti ha so don't be think ky Sachin wrong Character ma ha story ma .**

 **Thank you so much Friends for your reviews Thnks**

 ** _Priyao 1 and LoveCidduodosti_**

 **for your reviews .**

 **Thank you so much RK Sweety , Fancy Pari and Aditi and also all other guests for your reviews .**

 **Dear Guest Aditi you are right Sachin baht jald wapis aya ga apni Purvi ky liya but wait and Watch ky wo kb ata ha .**

 **Dear Guest Nav Yes I updated sachvi story soon if you have any idea for Sachvi story then please tell me I must follow your idea now am waiting for your review After your review I must updated the Sachvi story coz I have an idea in my mind but I want to know your concept so dear give me your idea am eagerly waiting for your response .**

 **And once again Thnks to all of you who review the story .**

 **Now the next update is :**

 **Precap :**

In previous chapter we see that Purvi is pregnant and now everyone blaming Purvi for her Child and they also wants to know that who is the Father of her Child and they wants that Purvi leave their Colony but at the same time one person comes and said he is the Father of Purvi's Child ...

 **Now the next Chappy is :**

Everyone turned and see the new entry of the person who is entered in the House .

 **Person :** Bus baht hu gya ab koi Purvi ku is bchy ky lya blame nahi kry ga yeah bcha mera ha ma hu is bchy ka bap .

 **ACP :** Rajat tum hosh ma tu hu kia mtlb hy tumhary khny ka ky Purvi ...

 **Rajat :** Mery bchy ki maa banny wali ha .

While Purvi still standing in the state of Shock Rajat words enhoncing her ears She thinks that may be she is in her dreaming otherwise why Rajat said that he is the Father of her Child .

 **ACP :** Rajat tum aesa kro gy mein ny aesa kabhi socha bhi nahin tha mein tu tumhein baht intelligent officer samjta tha lekin tum yeah sub auj sirf tumhari waja sa Purvi ku yeah sub face krna prh raha ha .

 **Rajat :** Sir mein janta hoon lekin ...

 **ACP :** Lekin kia Rajat is bt ka mtlb bhi samjty hu tum ky log Purvi ky bary mein kia kuch batein bna rahy hein .

 **Rajat :** Sir mujy nahin lagta ky aub logo ky pas koi waja ha batein bnany ki jub ma ka raha hu ky yeah bcha mera ha tu phr ab tu koi wja baki hi nhi bchti Purvi ku kuch khny ki .

Yeah bat bhi achi kahi aup ny sahb dekhiya hum apni is colony ma asi ksi bhi larki ku rhny nahi dy sakty ju bina Shadi ky hi yeah sub Chi Chi Chi ...

 **Rajat :** Shadi ...

 **ACP :** Haan Rajat yeah india ha tum logo ki is ghalti ky bad yeah sub bardasht tu sirf Purvi ku hi krna ha tumhein tu koi kuch keh nahi raha .

Dekhiya ACP sir hum sirf ik bat janty hein aub yeah larki hmary sath nahi ra skti .

 **Rajat :** Are asey kesy aup Purvi ku yahan sy nikl jany ky liya ka skty hn aup ku sirf is chez sy problem ha na ky us ki Shadi nahi hui ma aur Purvi kl hi ja kr court mein shadi ker lein gy .

 **Abhijeet :** Court mein Shadi kiyu I mean ...

 **Rajat :** Sir kiyun ky yeah meri wish ha bus isi lya and he looks towards Purvi who is still Standing on the same place . Shreya tum Purvi ku andr la jao isy rest ki zrort hu gi .

Are waah Shadi krni ha lekin court me jesy Shadi na hui chori hu gyi mujy tu bat kuch aur hi lgti ha .

 **Rajat :** Aup sub logo ku problem kis chez sa ha jub mein keh raha hoon ky mein aur Purvi kl hi court mein ja kr shadi ker lein gy tu problem kiya ha .

Are bahi hmy tu aesa lgta ha k bat kuch aur hi ha yeah larki tu kahi aur sa hi ... hum sub na bht bar dkha itni rat ku is lrki ku yha aty hoya .

 **Rajat :** Dekhiya bus baht hu gya bht sun li aup sub ki mein ny jub mein keh raha hoon ky wo bcha mera ha aur mein kl hi Purvi sa Shadi b kr lu ga tu aup ku koi problem nahi honi chaya aur jaha tk swal ha Purvi ky rat deir sy any ka tu hmari job hi aesi hoti hy ky jis mein yeah sub chlta ha aur ik akhri bat aub Purvi ky Character ky bary ma koi ik lfz bhi nahi kahy ga wo bcha mera hy jabi mein Purvi sa Shadi bhi kr ra hu aup sub mujy btayen koi kiyun kisi ky bhi bchy ku apna name dy ga aup sub mein sy koi aysa kr skta ha nahin na tu bus bat khatm I think ab ap sub log yahan sy ja skty hn .

 **Rajat House**

Rajat tu pagl hu gya ha kia yeah tu na bahr kia kuch bola tu Purvi sa Shadi aur woh bcha tera ha kiya hy yeah sub Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Vineet mein is time koi lecture sunny ky mood mein nahi hu .

Mery bahi mein lecture dy bhi nahi raha lekin zra soch kl ku is bchy ka bap a gya tub tu kiya kry ga yeah agar Purvi tuj sy shadi ky liya agree na hui tb tu kiya kry ga .

 **Rajat :** Agar us bchy ka bap a jata hy tu mujy Khushi hu gi Vineet lekin tum ny dkha nahin woh sub kesy Purvi pr ungli utha rhy thy kesy us ky Character ky bary mein sawal kr rhy thy ky wo der rat tk bahr hoti ha aur yeah bcha kahi kisi aur ka tu ...

tu janta ha mein kisi bhi larki ky sath yeah sub nahi dkh skta hu .

Mujy teri niyat pr koi shak nhi Rajat lekin bat whi ha agar Purvi na mani tu yeah sub tu ny achy irady sy kiya mein janta hoon .

Vineet agar sub janta ha na tu bus sath dy mera mein nahin janta Purvi ka re action kiya hu ga lekin mein us ky sath yeah sub bhi nahi dekh sakta abi chalta hoon mein .

 **Vineet :** Kaha jao gy abi .

Purvi sy bat krny hope 4 best ky sub acha hu .

 **Purvi House**

 **Purvi :** Shreya woh bahr sub log ...

 **Shreya :** Purvi tum tention na lu woh bahr Rajat sir hein na woh sub dekh lein gy tum yeah medicine lo tumhein rest ki zrort ha .

Nahin mujy rest ki zrort nahi .

 **Shreya :** Kesy zrort nahi abi doctor ny bola ky tumhary any waly bchy ky liya yeah bht zrori hy ky tum rest kru aur proper deight lu wesy ik bat ha Purvi Rajat Sir ku tumhari kafi chinta ha jabi tu bol diya ky woh kl hi tum sy shadi bhi ker lein gy .

 **Purvi :** What Shadi it's mean woh sub mera Khuwab nahi tha Lekin Rajat sir aesa kiyu krein gy mujy ja kr khud bahr dekhna hu ga .

 **Shreya :** Purvi Sir sub manage ker lein gy unhon ny hi bola tumhein rest ki zrort ha ab no more Talk yeah medicine lu jaldi sy phir mein tumhary liya kuch khany ku lati hu .

Shreya tum rhny do mein aub dekh loon ga Thank you .

Ok sir tu mein chalti hoon Purvi ki sub medicine wo table pr rkhi hn abi mein ny isy medicine da di ha .

 **Rajat :** Ok .

Purvi woh mein tum sy ...

 **Purvi :** Yeah bahir ju kuch bhi tha kia tha sir .

Purvi wo dekho ...

 **Purvi :** Kia dekho mein Rajat sir aup aur muj sy shadi aup ny aysa soch bhi kesy liya Rajat Sir yeah meri life hy aur aup kon hoty hein meri zindagi ky bary mein koi decision leny waly aup ku koi hk nahi ky aup meri life ky bary mein itna bra fasla lein .

Mein janta hoon Purvi lekin yeah bahr ju kuch bhi hua mujy kuch bhi samj mein nahi aa raha tha mujy ju thek lga woh mein ny keh diya .

 **Purvi :** Yeah bhi acha ha aup ku ju thek laga woh aup ny kaha aur kiya bina meri mrzi jany yeah meri life hy jis ky decision leny ka aup ku koi hk nahin mein khud soch loon gi ky mujy kiya krna ha aup ku ju acha lga woh aup ny kiya aub mein bhi wohi kru gi ju mujy thek lgy ha samj mein aya .

Purvi dekho is time josh sa nahin hosh sy kam lu yeah sub log is bchy ky bary mein swal kr rahy hein yeah kon hy is bchy ka bap kon hy ??? Apny bary mein nahi is time is bchy ka socho yeah abi dunia mein aya nahin aur itny sary swal aur logo ki batein is ky samny hein bus mein nahin chahta tha ky koi aesy tumhary character per ungli uthaya .

 **Purvi :** Aup ku meri aur mery bchy ki fikr krny ki zrort nahin mery bchy ky liya abi us ki maa ha aur whi is ky liya kafi ha aup ku hmari chinta krny ki zrort nahi and she moved outside .

 **Rajat :** Kesy samjao mein Purvi ku wo meri bat nahi samj rahi ha .

At night Purvi sitting in the Garden and watch the Children who playing Football .

Tears rolling down on her cheeks and she drifted in her own thoughts .

It's Purvi Birthday and Sachin makes her Birthday so special for her they Both spent Quality time with eachother .

At Night when they come back to home Purvi is so Happy and say Thnks to Sachin for everything .

 **Purvi :** You know what Sachin auj tum ny mery liya ju itna sub kiya na wo auj tk kisi na nahi kia means mujy itna special feel kraya .

Kisi aur ku yeah hk bhi nahi u know yeah sirf mera hak ha tu mein hi kru ga na yeah sub wesy bhi jub tum meri hu tu koi aur kiyun tumhary liya kuch kry .

 **Purvi :** Haan sahi kaha and am always proud ky tum meri life mein hu acha abi tum betho mein bus 2 minute ma ayi .

 **Sachin :** Kaha ja rahi hu kiya mujy koi return gift dena chahti hu .

 **Purvi :** Zaror du gi ju tum chaho but abhi just wait a moment ma ati hu .

Purvi entered in her room and astonished to see the room Decoration Room is fully decorated with Fresh Flowers and rose pattels .

My God it is so beautiful she turned and see Sachin on Door step .

yeah sub Sachin yeah sub tum ny kiya yeah Flowers yeah decoration .

 **Sachin :** Haan tumhein aesi hi decoration pasand ha only flowers fresh flowers right without any extra ballons r other things .

 **Purvi :** Haan Sachin I love it and she tightly Hugged to Sachin really it's means a lot for me mujy aub bhi lgta ha ky yeah sapna ha .

Purvi ya koi sapna nahi sub hakikat ha apni ankhein khol kr dekho .

 **Purvi :** Aesa lgta hy ky ankhein kholon gi tu yeah sapna toot jya ga .

Sachin Put his finger on Purvi's lips and kiss on her forhead sapna hota tu zror tot jata Purvi lekin yeah such hy aub ankhein khol lu he Kisses on her eyes Purvi opened her eyes and Sachin looks deep in her eyes .

 **Purvi :** Aesy kiya dekh rhy hu .

 **Sachin :** Nothing bus soch raha hu ky tumhara husn ktna mukamal ha perfect .

isy mukamal bhi tu tum na kiya ha Sachin .

Sachin put his hand on her back and said

Haan lekin kuch kami baki ha .

 **Purvi :** Kiya bat hy aesa kiya dekh rahy hu kia kmi ha auj mein sub sa perfect lgna chahti hu ju tum chahty hu .

Sachin looking directly in her eyes

 **Purvi :** Aesy na dekha kro Sachin .

Kiyu kiya dar lgta hy muj sy .

She coming closer to Sachin nahi dar nahi aesa lagta hy ky tumhari mohabat ki shidat aur barh jya gi aur tum mujy sirf khud ka hi kr du gy .

 **Sachin :** Haan yehi chahta hu mein ky tum sirf meri hu jao sirf meri jub bhi koi tumhary qareeb any ki Koshish kry tu usy bhi yeah pata hu ky tum per sirf Sachin ka Hk ha btao Purvi kia tum aesa nahin chahti hu and he looking deep in her eyes .

Purvi turned her face on other side and now her back faced to Sachin

Yeah tum kiya ky rahy hu Sachin I mean yeah sub itni jldi .

Sachin comes in front of her Dekho mein aur tum dono ik dosry sy pyar krty hn tu is mein ghlt kiya hy bus mein auj ky din ku apni zindagi ka sub sa khas din bnana chahta hoon aur agly kuch din sirf tumhary sath guzarna chahta hoon sirf tum aur mein but agar tum ready nahi tu it's Ok mein tumhara wait apni akhri sans tk kro...

Purvi Put her lips on his lips and starting kissing and Biting his lips Sachin is totally stocked to her reaction and depend on her kiss her kiss is not smooth even this kiss shows her anger and frustration towards Sachin During kiss she pushed him with wall and still biting her lips Pain clearly visible on Sachin face but he even can't moved on his place .

After 20 minutes she leave him when oxygen is so necessary for both of them and both are breathing heavily and catch their breath .

 **Sachin :** Itna ghusa Purvi mein ny aesa bhi kia bola .

 **Purvi :** Kia bola tum ny tumhein tu pta nahi na tumhari akhri sans sa phly Sachin bhagwan mujy bula ly .

Purvi yeah tum ...

Kiya mein kiyu krty hu tum aesa tum janty hu na aub tumhary bina and tears rolling down on her cheeks Sachin wiping her tears

Acha sory ghlti hu gyi lekin tum ny bhi tu pora bdla liya see yeah swollen lips itni zor sa kata ky ...

Purvi see towards him Blood ozing on his lips she sucked his lips .

Aur yeah ju swollen lips hn in ka kiya .

 **Purvi :** Kuch nahi jub bhi koi tumhari karib any ki koshish kry ga tu jan jya ga ky tum sirf mery hu aur mein ...

 **Sachin :** AurTum bolo Purvi chup kiyun kr gyi .

Mein sirf tumhari and she hide her face on Sachin Chest .

Hey Bhagwan tumhara yeah shy andaz isi pr tu fida hoon mein and he try to see her face but Purvi tightly hugged him . Agar tum aesy hi sharmao gi tu kesy chly ga mera khud pr control wakyi difficult hu jya ga and both are separated with each other .

 **Purvi :** Kis na bola ky control kru .

Sachin put his hands on both sides of her face Are you sure Purvi .

She nodded her head in yes .

 **Sachin :** Ok tu phir jldi sa jao aur change kr ky aoa tumhari cup board mein ik gift pack rkha ha .

Tu tum ny sub planning phly sy kr ky rkhi hui thi .

Haan wo ab choro na jao aur change kr aoa mein tumhara wait kr raha hoon .

 **Purvi :** Ok

After sometime Purvi comes and Sachin watch her top to toe and coming closer towards her .

Bina make up aur jewellery ky bhi tum itni sundar lg skti hu mein ny socha nahin tha yeah red colour aesa lgta ha bana hi tumhary liya hy .

Itna pyar na dia kru Sachin kabi kabi dar lgny lgta ha .

 **Sachin :** Assssssh auj yeah sub nahi and he kissed on her forehead her cheeks and his lips Purvi is also respond back and her hand moves on his hairs their kiss are so gentle and Smooth and showing their love for each other After some times Sachin leave her lips and attacked on her neck Purvi moved her head on back to the better access for him Sachin's hand moved on her back and he opened her blouse Purvi's heart beat stopped for a moment her hand also stopped Sachin see towards her and she gives him a positive response He picks her up in a bridal style and lay down on bed .

Kia hua Purvi if you are not ready then it's ok .

 **Purvi :** No aesa nahin ha it's my First time so ...

No problem me also but I promise am so gentle not violent like you

Sachin tum and She hitted on her chest .

Ouch dekh lu tum Purvi Bhagwan hi tum sy bchaya .

 **Purvi :** Auj tu tumhein Bhagwan bhi muj sa nahi bcha skta and she again starting kissing on her lips and removed his Shirt and their private moments begins .

Before their intimation Sachin again asked to her but she is also gives him a positive response and when they reached their climax Purvi feels pain so tears comes on her syes Sachin also feel tensed because he don't want tu hurt her in any kind and any way .

 **Next Day**

Purvi Wake up and see Sachin sleeps peacefully .

Soty hoya Sachin ktna pyara lgta ha na and she kissed on his cheeks and starring her for some time and now about to leave the bed but Sachin pushed towards him and she Crashed on his chest .

Good Morning Dear Love

Tumhein kiya lga tum asey chupky sy mery pas sa jao gi aur mujy pta bhi nahin lagy ga .

 **Purvi :** Nahi woh mein bus ready hony lgi thi kafi deir hu gyi na .

Kuch der nahi hu rahi tum kahi nahi ja rahi tum aur mein kuch din asey hi sath rahein gy mery jany ky bad yeah sub dkhti rhna .

 **Purvi :** Tum kahi ja rahy hu .

Haan woh Purvi mission ky liya jana ha shayad 8 sa 10 dinu ky lya .

 **Purvi :** 8 sa 10 din Sachin aur mein kesy rahu gi tumhary bina .

Mein bhi kaha tumhary bina ra skta hoon yar lekin job bhi tu krni ha na .

Ok .

 **Sachin :** Kia hua kiya sochny lgi agar tum kahu tu nahi jata mein mna kr deta hoon .

No Sachin it's ok I will managed 8 10 dn hi ki bat ha na .

Haan just 8 10 dn are you sure na .

 **Purvi :** Yes 100%

Acha lekin tum tens dikh rahi hu Purvi kia hua kia kl ju hua us ki wja sa tum ...

Agar asa ha tu Purvi tum mujy mna kr skti thi .

 **Purvi :** Nahin aesa kuch nahi Sachin even ma baht khush hu kl ka din mery liya bht Special tha just coz of you .

Agar aesa ha Purvi tu tumhari ankho mein yeah khof kesa .

 **Purvi :** Sachin wo I just think ky agar mein pregnant hu gyi tu

Tu kiya Purvi tu yeah bcha mera ha ma hu is bchy ka bap hum dono mil kr is bchy ku sambalein gy .

 **Purvi :** Haan yeah bcha tumhara hi hu ga kyu ky tum meri life mein any waly sub sy phly mrd hu Sachin na tum sy phly koi aya aur tumhary bad tu koi a bi nhi skta ha

Janta hoon Purvi tum itni explanation kyu dy rhi hu don't worry agr tum pregnant hoti hu tu bhi mein hu na tumhary sath .

 **Purvi :** Sachin yeah india ha Tumhara England nahi jaha hum bina Shadi ky bhi sath ra skty hein tum nahin janty log kesi kesi batein bnayen gy .

 **Sachin :** Shadi Purvi agar tum Shadi krna chahti hu tu hum abi court mein ja kr Shadi ker lety hein phir tu tumhari yeah Society batein nahin kry gi na .

 **Purvi :** What Sachin court mein kon shadi krta ha u know mujy apni Shadi sub function ky sath krni ha Haldi , Mehendi , Ferry sub kuch .

 **Sachin :** Hum aesi Shadi bhi krein gy Lekin thora sa wait krna hu ga is Mission sa wapis aa kr mein tumhari yeah Khuwaish bhi pori kr du ga ab Khush .

 **Purvi :** Sachin I really love you thank you so much Lekin tumhari kia koi wish nahin hmari Shadi ku la kr .

 **Sachin :** Ha na I wish ky jub hum donon ki shadi hu jaya aur hmari Wedding Night per tum mujy yeah Good news do ky tum ik pyari si cute si pari ki mama banny wali hu and he moved his hand on her belly .

 **Purvi :** Sachin tum abi sa yeah sub planning krny lgy hatu mujy jana ha .

Are aesy kesy jana ha abi tu hum ny hmari Pari ky liya planning krni ha and he again attacked on her lips .

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi :** Sachin kaha hu tum bola tha na tum ny ky hum donon shadi krein gy tu aub tum kaha hu please Sachin lout aoa aub aur intezar nahi kr skti tumhari pari .

One Girl comes towards Purvi Didi kia hua aup ru kiyu rahi hu and she touched her Cheeks .

Purvi wipes her tears are nahi beta wo ankh mein kuch chla gya tha ap btao Naina beta yahan kiya kr rahy hu .

Didi wo Bhaiya apny Friends ky sath khel rahy hein aup meri doll ky sath khelo gi kiya ???

 **Purvi :** Are kiyun nahi beta kiya name ha ap ki doll ka phly tu is sy friendship krni hu gi na .

Anti meri Doll ka name ha MINI aur yeah bhi aup sa dosti krna chahti ha .

One women comes and Naina tum yahan kiya kr rahi hu chlu apny ghar aur Purvi tum dour rahu meri beti sy kiya sikha rahi hu isy

 **Purvi :** Preeti kiya hu gya tum asey bachi pr chila kiyu rahi hu yeah tu bus ...

Purvi yeah meri beti ha mein is pr chilao ya pyar kru tum kon hoti hu mujy kuch khny wali aur meri beti sy dour rahu samj ayi Hum sub nahin chahty ky hmari betiyon sy tum dosti kru jis ka khud ka daman saf nahi wo ...

 **Rajat :** Bus kr dijya aup mana ky hum sy ghalti hui ha lekin is ka yeah mtlb nahi ky aup Purvi ku kuch bhi bol skti hein Chlo Purvi mein ny tumhein bola tha na yahan any ka kuch faida nahin .

Are haan dour rkho is ku hum sub sy pata nahi hmari betiyon ku kiya sekh dy .

Chlo Purvi .

 **Purvi House**

Dekh liya Purvi bola tha mein ny tumhein dekho Purvi please aub bhi time ha soch lu mein nahin chahta ky koi bhi tumhary bary mein aesa kuch bhi boly .

 **Purvi :** Kiyun nahin chahty aup aesa baht achy sy janti hoon mein aup bhi yehi Sochty hu gy na ky mein ik aesi larki hu ju kisi ky bhi sath kabhi bhi ...

Just shut up Purvi mind your language mein ny aesa kabi bhi nahin socha samj mein aya .

 **Purvi :** Agar aesa nahi tu phir aup per Samaj seva ka bhot kiyu ha aup kiyu kisi aur ky bchy ku apna name dena chahty hn .

let me Correct Purvi mein is bchy ku apna name nahi dy raha bus mein nahin chahta ky tumhein yeah is bchy ko koi kuch bhi boly aesa kiyun hy mein nahin janta mein tumhein force nahi kru ga tumhara jub dil kry tum mujy chor kr chli jana lekin abi ki situation ma tum btao koi dosra option hy kiya Purvi koi dosra option nahi ha Family tumhari nahi ha aur jisy tumhari prwa honi chaya wo ...

 **Purvi :** Bus Rajat sir aur ik lfz nahi mein us ky khilaf kuch nahin sun skti haan wo chla gya mujy chor kr lekin mujy auj bhi us ka intezar ha aur apni akhri sans tk kru gi .

Purvi Relaxe aoa betho Pani piyo and he gives her a glass of water aur thandy dil sy socho mein tumhein is sy zyada kuch nahi kahu ga ju tumhara decision hua thk ha .

 **Purvi :** Lekin agar mera response yes hua tu bhi meri kuch sharait hu gi .

Is sy phly ky tum apni shart rkho mein kuch kehna chahta hoon Dekho Purvi tum aur yeah bcha sirf meri zimadari hu bus aur tum jub chahu apny pyar ky pas chli jana mein tumhari life mein kabi interfare nahin kru ga aur mein yeah sub ju kr raha hu sirf ik acha dost hony ky naty tumhari help kr raha hu bus is sy zyada aur kuch nahin aub tum bolo aur bhi kuch baki ha kia ???

 **Purvi :** Haan ha aup muj sy waada krein aup muj sy kabi nahin pochein gy wo kon tha aur yeah sub I mean ...

Purvi don't worry mein logo ki personal mein interfare nahin krta yeah sub tumhara personal matter ha mein tu sirf yeah janta hoon ky yeah bcha tumhary pyar ki nishani ha ju tumhein bht pyara ha baki dunia isy ju bhi smjy ab utho aur so jao rat bht hu gyi ha aur mein yahi hu kuch bhi problem hu tu bata dena .

 **Purvi :** Aup I mean kaha ...

Guest room ma ja raha hu tum ab zyada socho nahin so jao .

 **Purvi :** Guest room kyu I mean ap ksi aur room mein bhi tu ...

Purvi mein wahin thek hu tum ny ik decision liya mery liya kafi ha hum kl ho court chlein gu taky in logo ky mu band hu jayen now Good night .

 **So here the end of Chappy how is it Read and Review .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Friends How are you all ???** **Thank you so much Guys for your reviews just for your reviews Today I updated this Chapter because I always Said that if you leave more reviews then I must updated the next chapter soon so Thank you so much for your reviews and here the next Chappy of the story and one more Thing in next Chappy you also come to know that where is Sachin so keep your reviews for next update** **and yeah soon I updated Sachvi story .**

 **Now the next Chappy is Here :**

 **Next Day**

Rajat comes in the lounge and see Purvi sitting in the lounge still in the same place .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum kl rat sa yahin bathi hu kiya are you maid kiya hu gya hy tumhein hosh mein aoa .

 **Purvi :** No I am Ok kl rat ma nend nahi ayi jabi yahan aa gyi .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum shayad is fasly sy khush nahi hu right .

 **Purvi :** No aysa nahin ha aur wesy bhi mery pas aur koi option bhi nahi hy mein ready hu Change kr ky ati hu phir hum donon chlein gy court .

 **Rajat :** Ok .

One month Passed like this and now Purvi and Rajat are married .

 **Rajat :** Purvi chlu jldi sy aa jao aub breakfast kr lu late kru gi tu thanda hu jaya ga .

 **Purvi :** Mujy bok nahi .

Asey kesy bk nahi ha Purvi tum janti hu na ky tumhary liya proper Deight ktni zrori ha acha lu yeah dodh pi lu please thora sa .

 **Purvi :** Nahin mera kuch khany ka man nahi ha .

Arey asey kesy bola na sirf yeah dodh ka glass ab yeah lu jldi sa pi lu and he give a glass of milk to Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Problem kiya ha aup ki Rajat sir jub bola nahin pina tu nahin pena aup ku ik bar ki bat samj mein nahin ati hy kiya Purvi shouted on Rajat while Rajat is standing in shock condition and see behind Purvi .

Purvi is turned and see Vineet standing behind her .

 **Rajat :** Vineet tu yaha tujy kuch kam tha kiya aoa na .

 **Vineet :** Nahin mein yeah sirf tumhein Kuch files deny aya tha study kr lena Beaurau tu tum aoa gy nahin socha tumhein files yehi da du .

 **Rajat :** Haan woh auj Purvi ka check up krana ha na mein try kro ga jldi free hu gya tu tum betho mein bus 2 minute mein chaya lata hu tumhary liya bus 2 minute and he Gone .

 **Purvi :** Mera check up auj date ...

 **Vineet :** Auj 6 August hy Purvi aur tumhein doctor ky pas apny monthly check up ky liya jana ha .

 **Purvi :** Wo mujy yad nahi raha .

Haan lekin Rajat ku sub yad hy Purvi ik bat kahu ga Mery dost ky sath yeah sub na kru ab tk tu tumhein idea hu gya hu ga woh baht acha insan ha at least us ky liya apna attitude tu tum change kr hi skti hu na Purvi tumhara pyar koi bhi hu Rajat ik acha insan hy us ky sath itna bura na kru please it's a request aur haan Rajat ju chaya la raha hy woh pi lena and he leaves .

Rajat comes and Arey Purvi yeah Vineet kaha gya yahin tu tha us ki chaya .

 **Purvi :** Kuch kam tha unhein woh chly gya aup yeah chaya mujy dy dein .

Nahin is chaya mein Sugar nahin ha mein tumhary liya dosri chaya lata hu tum 1 table spoon sugar ky sath chaya lati hu na .

 **Purvi :** Lekin auj mein yehi chaya pina chahti hoon aur Vineet chaya ky sath Sugar kiyun use nahin krta I mean it's Strange woh itna sweet hy lekin sweet use nahi krta .

Zrori tu nahi Purvi ky hr Sweet person sweets ku use krta hu baz dfa banany waly ki mohabat hi Chezon ku meetha ker deti hein is cup mein mery pyar ki Chashni ha tu Vineet ku tu yeah chaya sub sa sweet lagy gi na .

Purvi drifted in her own Thoughts .

Sachin and Purvi sitting in Balcony and enjoy their coffee after the rain . Purvi is busy with Admiring the beauty of Nature while Sachin just Staring her beauty and innocence and sipping his coffee .

 **Purvi :** Sachin tum yeah kiya jub dekho mujy hi ghor rahy hoty hu dekho na mein woh tumhein samny rainbow dkha rahi hu I love it aur tum mujy hi dekh rahy hu kiyun ???

 **Sachin :** Kiyun ky I love you .

 **Purvi :** Sachin tum and she sip her coffee and Oh God itni pheekhi coffee damn it ... auj phir Sugar add nahin ki ...

 **Sachin :** Lao mujy du tum apni coffee mujy do phir mein tumhary liya bad mein khud achi si coffee bnao ga .

 **Purvi :** Tum ny apni coffee khatam kr li without Sugar Oh God Sachin tum mujy bolty kiyun nahin hu .

Purvi litsen wo coffee bht sweet thi believe me aur ik bat Chashni sirf shakar mein nahin hoti banany waly ki mohabat bhi tu Chezon ku meetha ker deti hein is cup mein tumhary pyar ki Chashni ha tu mery liya tu is coffee sa sweet aur kuch nahin .

Tear slipped on Purvi's eyes while she remembering Sachin .

 **Rajat :** Purvi kiya hua tum asey meri koi bat buri lagi .

 **Purvi :** Nahin aur please Rajat Sir mujy kuch time ky liya akela chor dn I want to be a alone please and she go to her room .

 **Rajat :** Isey achanak sy kiya hu gya kahi Vineet na tu kuch nahin bola isey Oh God yeah Vineet abi pochta hoon Purvi sy .

He knocked the room door and Purvi btao mujy kiya hua tumhein Vineet ny kuch bola dekho Vineet ki traf sa mein sorry krta hu but please asey khud ku band tu na kru please Purvi he again banged the door .

Purvi opened her room door and again shouted on Rajat

 **Purvi :** You know what Rajat sir mujy kisi sa koi problem nahin agar meri life ki koi single problem ha tu woh aap hein so just leave me alone pata nahin aup ku itni si bat samj kiyun nahin ati .

Ok Sorry .

Rajat comes in Lounge and Purvi ky liya itna stress thek nahin kuch tu krna hu ga asey tu yeah check up ky liya bhi nahin jaya gi and he calls to someone .

After sometime Shreya comes in Purvi,s house with her Doctor .

 **Purvi :** Shreya tum acha kiya tum aa gayi aur yeah Hi Doctor Sunaina aup bhi .

 **Shreya :** Haan woh auj tumhara in ky sath appointment tha na socha tumhara check up bhi yahin hu jaya ga aur hum sath mein time bhi spent ker lein gy .

 **Purvi :** Baht acha kiya .

 **Shreya :** Ok aub tum dono betho mein kuch khany ku lati hoon phir hum donon khob sari batein krein gy Ok .

After check up Doctor Sunaina gives some instructions and Gone .

 **Purvi :** Tumhein kis na bola ky auj mera appointment ha .

 **Shreya :** Rajat sir ny btaya tha phir abhi un ki call ayi ky tum better feel nahin ker rahi shayad aur unhein bhi kuch kam sa jana ha so jabi unhon na Doctor ku yahin bula liya .

 **Purvi :** Acha kiya tum aa gayi mein bhi kafi bore hu rahi thi .

Purvi ik bat pocho tum Rajat Sir sa naraz hu kiya I mean wo shayad tens thy aur tum bhi disturbed hu kiya bat ha .

 **Purvi :** Kuch nahin Shreya bus asey hi choti si bat ha hum sort out ker lein gy .

Bat choti si ha tu thek hy but Purvi tumhara aysa behaviour unhein hurt krta ha auj bhi woh upset thy ky tum khud ka khayal nahin rakhti hu sbo breakfast bhi nahi kiya tum ny dekho aub tu tum dono ki shadi hu gyi ha is rishty ku samjny aur nibhany ki koshish kro Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Rishta ...

Haan rishta tumhari shadi jis bhi halat mein hui shayad tum aur Rajat sir itni jldi yeah Shadi nahin chahty thy but aub hu gyi so try ky tum donon ky beech sub thek rahy .

 **Purvi :** Ok don't worry .

 **At Night**

Rajat is busy with her lap top when Purvi Knocked the door .

Are Purvi tum aoa na knock ki kiya zrort ha aoa kuch kam tha kiya ???

 **Purvi :** Woh aup busy tu nahin .

Are nahin thora sa kam ha but tum sa important nahin aoa betho .

 **Purvi :** Woh mujy kuch khna tha Woh auj Morning mein ju bhi hua woh us ky liya Sorry .

Woh bat tu mein kub ki bhol gya Purvi tum bhi bhol jao aur btao doctor na kiya bola sub thek ha na .

 **Purvi :** Sub thek ha bus shayad mein ghlt hu aup ny mery liya itna kuch kiya aur mein ...

Purvi mein ny yeah sub hmari dosti ky liya kiya I can understand tumhary liya move krna asan nahin so mujy kuch bura nahin lgta .

 **Purvi :** Dost ...

Haan Purvi hum achy dost tu hein na .

 **Purvi :** Sahi kaha aup ny we are Good Friends ever lekin Rajat Sir mein aup ku is sy zyada kuch nahin dy skti hu .

Mujy aur kuch chaya bhi nahin Purvi haan lekin please mujy sir na bola kru aub mein tumhara senior nahi hu we r Good Friends so aub yeah sir nahin bolna .

 **Purvi :** Tu phir kiya bolon ???

Arey mera ik adad name ha usi sa blaya kru na .

 **Purvi :** Thank you so much for everything .

Doston ku Thnks nahin bolty hein .

 **Purvi :** Aup yahan Guest room mein comfortable hein I mean aup asey ...

Mujy koi problem nahin Purvi Acha Purvi if you don't mind tu tum sy ik bat pochon .

 **Purvi :** Poch lein .

Question tu silly hy but kiya tum auj bhi us sy itni hi mohabat krti hu jis ki waja sa tum itny drd sy guzr rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Aup meri mohabat nahin Samhein gy mein tu apni akhri sans tk us ka intezar kru gi aur usy lout kr ana hy mery pas aur woh aya ga mujy yakin ha .

Aur mujy Tumhary yakin pr brosa ha wo zror aya ga lekin Purvi is ky liya zrori ha na ky tum khud ka Khayal rkho ju ky tum bilkul nahin krti hu woh tumhein aesy tu kabhi bhi nahin dekhna chahy ga na tu us ky liya aur apny is bchy ky liya khud ka khayal rkha kru Purvi it's a request .

 **Purvi :** Mein janti hu aup mujy khush dekhna chahty hein mein waada tu nahin ker skti try zror kru gi .

Yeah hui na bat Good Girl aub jao so jao rat bht hu gyi ha .

 **Purvi :** Ok Good Night .

After some days

At night

Rajat and Purvi both enjoyed their Ice cream .

 **Purvi :** You know what Rajat mein na hamesha mery dosto ky sath asey hi bet lga kr Ice cream khati thi and I really enjoy that moment .

Haan thek ha lekin Purvi You promised me ky tum 3 bowl sy zyada nahin khao gi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat please na dekhiya one more us sa kuch nahin hu ga .

Purvi I Said no bus baht hu gya .

 **Purvi :** Rajat pleasee one more pleaseee you are cute sweet and best na so please .

Purvi tum na kahan sy seekha hy yeah andaz tum itny pyar sa jub bolo na tu koi bhi khushi khushi jan dy dy yeah tu Ice cream bowl ha lu khao .

Words enhoncing Purvi,s ear

Purvi yeah cheating hy sweetheart tum itny pyar sy aur masoom sy andaz sy kehti hu ky mein tumhein na bol hi nahin sakta itny pyar sa mango tu jan bhi hazir ha .

Rajat put his hand on purvi,s hand and Purvi kia hua tum kahan kho jati hi Ice cream khao na melt hu rahi ha .

 **Purvi :** Nahin mera mood nahin raha .

Sorry Purvi tumhein acha nahin lga mera mna krna .

 **Purvi :** Nahin aysa nahin ha mujy aup ki batu ka bura nahin lgta lekin ...

Lekin kiya ...

Aup ki batu sy mujy hamesha us ki yad ati hy Rajat hr bat mein us ka khayal sath rhta ha aup ki hr bat sa juri hoti ha us ki bat woh bhi tu hamesha mera aysy hi khayal rkhta tha .

 **Rajat :** Nahin mujh sy zyada coz he loves you more than everything na .

 **Purvi :** Woh kehta tu yehi tha lekin tear rolling on Purvi,s cheeks .

Purvi woh janta hy ky tum pregnant hu ???

 **Purvi :** Agar usey maloom hota na tu woh mujy kabi akela chor kr na jata mein tu khud bhi nahin janti thi ky mein ...

Acha choro Rajat mein yeah bat nahin krna chahti .

Ok fine hum kuch aur bat krty hein nahin even hum aub baby ki shopping start krty hn kiya khayal ha ???

 **Purvi :** Rajat abi tu baht time ha aur abhi tu hum yeah bhi nahin janty ky larka ha ya larki .

Yeah janna zrori bhi nahin Purvi I know ik masoom si pari hu gi tum jesi masoom tum jesi dimple wali smile tum jesi innocent .

 **Purvi :** Pari really aup kiya wakyi chahty hein ky yeah beti hu .

Tum aesa kiyun nahin chahti hu Purvi I wish ky tumhari beti hu ju tumhein samjy tumhein pyar dy tumhari sub sy achi dost hu jis sy tum sub kuch share kr sko .

 **Purvi :** Lekin beta bhi tu ...

Nahin beta nahin Purvi bus isey meri masoom si wish samj lu and I know yeah beti hi ha jabi ti tumhein tang bhi nahin krti wrna u know doctor ny bhi bola tha ky is month mein tu babies khob sari football bhi khelna shuru kr dety hein khob kicks krty hein .

Purvi while Laughing really Rajat aup bhi na itni si bat sy andaza bhi laga liya ky yeah pari ha .

 **Rajat :** Purvi hansti raha kru achi lgti hu .

 **Purvi :** Ouch Oh and she hold her belly .

Rajat is so panicked and Purvi kiya hua tum thek tu hu mein abi doctor ku call krta hu just wait .

 **Purvi :** Rajat am alright woh bus baby na kick kiya dekh lu wo mera Rajkumar ha pari nahin .

No Purvi us ny tu bus sath diya mera ky mein sahi ka raha hoon wo Pari ha us ny mujy Hi Fi dia I know .

 **Purvi :** Hey Bhagwan Rajat really aup aur aup ki pari .

Woh tumhari Pari ha Purvi aur meri partner ha aub chlu bht hu gyi batein mein milk lata hu medicine lo aur so jao .

 **Purvi :** Haan wkyi aj bht thk gyi hu .

 **Rajat :** Now take rest aub tumhein apna khayal aur zyada rkhna ha .

 **Purvi :** I know Good night .

 **So here the end of Chappy so guys read and review .**


	6. Woh tu nahin magar

**Hello Guys How are you all ???** **Thank you so much for your reviews and Support for this story .**

 **For your request Support and Love I also Started a new Story Obviously which is Sachvi Story and the Story name is :**

 **Mohabat Zindagi Hy**

 **So Guys read and Review the Story that how is it Sachvi fan now tell me are you Happy are not because as my promise I updated Sachvi Story .** **So Guys read and Review .**

 **And One More thing Many person tells that updated Bapanah pyar ha .** **So Guys Tomorrow I updated the New Chappy of Bapanah Pyar ha .**

 **Now the Next Chappy of this Story is :**

Rajat comes home at late night and Purvi is waiting for him .

Rajat open the door with duplicate key and entered in the house and see that Purvi is waiting for him .

 **Purvi :** Rajat auj itni der lga di aup ny aur btaya bhi nahin ky aup late aoa gy .

Haan Purvi wo mein Crime scene pr tha Phone ki battery bhi nahin thi that's why inform nahin kr ska per tumhara itni rat tk jagna thek nahin tum so Jati mery wait ki zrort nahin thi .

Purvi Gives her a Glass of Water and Said :

Nahin woh mein tu Yunhi .

 **Rajat :** Oh I see Sorrry woh auj khana nahin bna tha mein aesa krta hoon abi jldi sa kuch khany ky liya bnata hoon wesy bhi mujy bhi bht bok lagi ha .

Rajat aup bus jldi sy Fresh hu jayen Dinner ready ha phir hum donon mil kr khana khaty hein .

 **Rajat :** Dinner ready hy What do you mean ???

Rajat yeah sub bad mein dekhein gy jldi sa Fresh hu kr aoa mein aur Tumhari Partner kb sy tumhara wait kr rhy hein .

How sweet tumhein tu wait krwa skta hoon lekin meri Partner ku nahin mein bus 2 minute mein aya .

 **At Dinning Table**

 **Purvi :** Wesy mujy lgta ha Tum muj sy Zyada apni partner sy pyar krty hu .

Of Course Purvi yeah bhi koi pochny ki bat ha Yehi tu ha meri Girl Friend ju meri care kia kry gi .

 **Purvi :** Acha choro khana start krty hn .

Are han khushbo tu bht achi ha . Purvi Served to Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Oh my God Matar Paneer my favorite you know what I love it auj tu bhok bhi bht lagi ha and he Starting to eating her dinner while Purvi just Starring her .

 **Purvi :** Lgta hy kuch zyada hi bok lagi thi tumhein .

Are nahin bok sy zyada bnany waly ka kmal ha Such mein itna Swadish khana baht time bad khaya Dil kr raha ha ky us ky hath choom lu jis na itna swadish khana bnaya ha wesy yeah khana kahan sy mangaya .

 **Purvi :** While opened her Mouth :

Aaah Rajat how mean you are yeah khana mein ny khud bnaya ha aur tum .

Really Purvi tumhein Cooking ati hy mujy idea nahin tha and he laughing .

 **Purvi :** Rehny du mujy na apna time waste krna hi nahin chaya tha itni mehnat sa khana bnaya aur tum hu ky and her Happy face now show her anger .

Are Purvi I am just jocking khana bht mazy ka ha I swear but yeah sub tum ny akely tumhein itna kam nahin krna chaya tha .

 **Purvi :** Aup ka hamesha yehi hy aup mujy kuch krny hi nahin dety mein bethy bethy bor hu jati hu itna tu kr skti hoon na din ku koi hota bhi nahin jis sy mein bat kron .

Tumhari is Problem ka solution bhi mein ny dhond lia hy Aub lu khana khao and he feeding to Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Kesa Solution .

Mein ny tumhary liya ik full time maid ka arrange kiya ha ju kl sy tumhary sath raha kry gi Tumhein kam ka bhi msla nahin hu ga aur koi hu ga jis sy tum apni sub batein bhi ker liya kro gi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat is ki kia zrort thi I mean already tum mery liya itna kuch kr rhy hu aub yeah bhi aur tum janty hu mein tumhein kuch nahin dy skti bina kisi rishty ky tum yeah sub ...

Purvi hmary drmyan Dosti ka rishta ha ju Dunia ka sub sy mazbot rishta hy aur mein tumhary mu sy is trah ki koi bhi bat dobara na sunu it's hurting me mujy tum sy kuch nahin Chaya Purvi tumhein itna yakin tu aub tk aa jana chaya and he leaves the dinning table .

 **Purvi :** Mein hamesha hi Rajat ku hurt kr deti hu and she also moves to his room .

 **Rajat :** Purvi ku shayad abi tk muj pr trust nahin hu Saka jabi wo asey bar bar khti ha .

Purvi comes and put her hand on Rajat's Shoulder .

Purvi tumhein kuch chaya kiya .

 **Purvi :** Haan wada kro ju mango gi woh do gy .

Purvi mein bina wady ky bhi tumhein sub dy skta hu itna tu muj pr believe kro na .

Mujy wada chaya Rajat .

Ok wada .

 **Purvi :** Dekho Rajat abi mein filhal koi job nahin kr skti jb tk yeah bcha is dunia mein aa nahin jata tb tk Shayad mujy tumhari zrort hy . Rajat tum boht achy insan hu aur tum apny liya ik Partner deserve krty hu ju tumhein pyar dy tumhara Sath dy aur woh Sath mein kabi nahin dy skti .

 **Rajat :** Purvi woh insan bht lucky hy jis sy tum itna pyar krti hu and trust me mein ny yeah sub ju bhi kiya sirf dosti ky liya kiya is sy zyada mein ny kabi kuch nahin chaha agar tumhein yakin na hu tu mujy is Pari ki Kasam and he put his hand on her belly .

Rajat yeah bat mein aur tum janty hein baki sub nahin .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum muj sy kiya chahti hu wo btao .

Rajat I just want ky tum bhi apni life mein agy brho mera tumhein bar bar yeah ehsas dilana ky mein tumhein kuch nahin dy skti yeah sirf is liya hy taky shayad tum apni life mein agey barh jao mein tumhein kabhi bhi hurt nahin krna chahti Rajat .

Please muj sy Waada kro tum apny liya kuch socho gy apni life mein agy barho gy Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Purvi muj sy woh na mango ju mein tumhein nahin dy skta aysa waada mein nahin kr skta meri Partner sirf tumhari yeah any wali pari hu gi us sy zyada mein ny apni life ky liya kabhi kuch nahin socha aur tum yeah sub ju bol rahi hu zror tumhein Vineet ny kuch bola hy Right is Vineet ki tu mein ...

Rajat mujy kisi ny kuch nahin bola believe me but hmari is friendship ky liya yeah promise kro mein tumhein asey akely nahin dekh skti .

 **Rajat :** Mein akela kahan hu tum jesi dost ha na meri life mein .

Purvi Hugged Him and said :

Rajat tum baht achy hu tum jesa insan hr kisi ki life mein nahin hota sahi kehta hy Vineet tum jesa dost hr kisi ku nahin milta tum baht sweet hu Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Purvi Sweet tu mein hu lekin tumhari ankh mein anso kiyun hein muj sy jealous hu kiya .

She nodded her head in No .

Purvi meri prwah chor du mein baht khush hu apni life sy aur tumhari Khushiyan tumhein dena Chahta hoon kabhi bhi meri help ki zrort hu tu btana ab chlo medicine lo aur so jao .

 **Purvi :** Ok and once again Thanks for everything .

After some days when Rajat Return Home . Kamla **(Maid)** tells her that soneone comes in their Home and Purvi and the Person chatting with each other in Purvi's Room .

 **Rajat :** Are kiya Kamla Tum bhi na Purvi ny btaya tha mujy ky us ky dost a rhy hein auj wohi aya hoon gy aur itny time bad woh donon mil rhy hn tu jabi sbo sy asey batein kr rhy hoon gy tum Chinta nahin kru mein Janta hoon Purvi ky us dost ku .

Rajat go to his room for Freshen up and thinks about that person .

Yeah kon hu skta hy Purvi ka BF Nahin shayad koi dost ju bhi hy Purvi ki life ha woh mujy bta hi dy gi .

Rajat comes in Lounge and see one Person Sitting on Sofa .

No doubt this person is so handsome Tall and Young May be he is Purvi's Boy Friend Rajat Thinks .

 **Rajat :** Hello aup ...

Same time purvi Comes in Lounge while Calling to Rajat Both Rajat and the Person turned

 **Purvi :** Rajat kb aya tum mujy abi Kamla ny Btaya ky tum aa gya hu .

 **Rajat :** Well abi thori der phly hi aya hu tum btao tumhara din kesa guzra Medicine time sa li Fruits aur milk bhi diet ky mutabik liya yeah nahin aur rest bhi kiya yeah ...

Purvi Put her hand on his Mouth :

Rajat Rajat Rajat aram sy sub bato ka jwab du gi ik hi sans mein itny swal I know tumhein chinta hy meri but hold on na

 **Rajat :** Sorrry woh ...

 **Kamla :** Bhabhi ji woh kiya hy na Bhaiya ji aup sy pyar hi itna krty hein ky auj tk in ky pyar ky chrchy sirf logo sy suny thy auj dekh bhi lia .

 **Person :** Are lekin mein nahin chahta ky Purvi ik din mein yeah sub kha kr Healthy hu jaya already woh moti hu rahi ha Purvi jim join kro tum aur yeah sub ki zrort nahin .

 **Rajat :** Purvi ku jim ki nahin is sub ki hi zarorat ha

 **Person :** Purvi yeah hy kon jisy tumhari itni parwah ha

 **Purvi :** Oh haan mein ny intro tu diya hi nahin mein bhi na Rajat yeah hy mera Best Friend Vicky **(Guys remember the person who's comes in First Chappy)** aur vicky yeah hy Rajat .

Hi Rajat nice to meet you .

 **Rajat :** Hi me to .

 **Vicky :** Lekin isey tumhari itni chinta means aysa konsa dost hy ju ...

 **Purvi :** Vicky yeah Rajat mera dost nahin ha He is my Husband Pati hy yeah mera .

 **Vicky :** What Husband Purvi are you made tum ny Shadi kub ki aur tum tu...

 **Rajat :** Woh yeah tu Shadi jldi nahin krna chahti thi na lekin phir bhi hum ny Shadi kr li kiyun Purvi aysa hi ha na .

Are Sedhy sy kiyun nahin bolty Rajat Babu ky tumhari yeah patni Shadi sy phly hi pet sy hu gyi thi isi liya tum logo ku yun itni jldi mein Shadi krni pari .

A neighbourer who comes in house to give some Sweets and litsen their Conversation Said to Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Mujy lgta ha anti ji aup ku yahan any ki zrort nahin thi wesy bhi abi mein aur Purvi Husband wife hn r koi meri wife ky bary mein kuch boly I can't tolerate aup ky liya bahr ka drwaza wahan ha Kamla in ky jany ky bad drwaza bnd kr dena and Rajat moved to his Room .

While Vicky is still in state of Shock and Purvi ran behind Rajat .

 **At Night**

Purvi Rajat and Vicky trio sitting in Lounge while Kamla serve them a Coffee .

 **Rajat :** Kamla tumhein pata ha na Purvi ku is time Coffee nahin fresh juice dena ha .

Gi abhi lati hu .

 **Rajat :** Nahin thek ha tum aesa kro jao ab rat baht hu gyi ha Purvi ku Juice mein khud da du ga Tum jao .

Purvi tum donon betho batein kro mein tumhary liya juice lata hoon .

 **Vicky :** Purvi yeah sub kiya ha Rajat aur tum ... aur yeah bcha Rajat ka ha .

Vicky tum btao tum kiya sochty hu ???

 **Vicky :** Tum Sachin ky ilawa kisi ka soch bhi nahin skti I know .

 **Purvi :** Us sy milny ki Umeed mein tu meri sansein chal rahi hn aur ...

Aur bus itni si jaga ha Purvi ki life mein us ki aur mein Purvi ka sb sa acha dost hu that's it Rajat gives her juice glass to Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Dost ha lekin baht khas sub doston sy barh kr Vicky tum bhi is jesy dost nahin bn saky hu.

 **Rajat :** Vicky tum yahan Mumbai ky hu kiya

 **Purvi :** Vicky India sa nahin hy .

 **Vicky :** Tum ny yeah kiyun pocha .

Yunhi lgta hy ky tumhein kahin dekha ha yad nahin kahan is liya pocha . Anyways tum sy mil kr bht khushi hui 15 20 dn rko hum pora Mumbai gomein gy .

 **Purvi :** Rajat wo sirf 15 20 min ha yahan just muj sy mlny aya tha .

 **Rajat :** What really itni jldi kuch din tu rkty .

Rajat mujy bhi tum sy mil kr bht acha lga meri dost ka asy hi khayal rkhna dobara zror aoa ga .

Aur mujy Khushi hu gi agr tum Purvi ki Khushi ku sath ly kr aoa gy tu .

 **Purvi :** Rajat aup ny aesa kiyun bola .

Purvi Tumhari ankho mein Umeed hy means Vicky zror kch kr skta ha aur I pray k tumhari umeed jld pori hu .

 **Vicky :** Zror Rajat mein bhi yehi chahta hoon ky Purvi ki ankho ki umeed jld pori hu abi chlta hoon bht jld koi good news du ga is bar mujy umeed hy mein usy dhond lu ga chlta hoon Bye .

 **Rajat :** Purvi Hope rakho sub acha hu ga ab andar chlu .

 **After some days :**

Rajat is anxiously waiting for someone and Purvi noticed it and ask many time but he say Nothing important.

 **Purvi :** Rajat pichly adhy gnty sy dekh rahi hoon aub tu beth jao btao kis ka wait kr rhy hu .

Purvi wo ...

Lo wo a gya jis ka wait tha Vineet bolo kiya bola ACP Sir ny .

 **Vineet :** Rajat woh ...

Vineet mujy na mt krna ACP sir Maan gya na ...

 **Vineet :** Nahin Rajat ACP Sir ny bola tumhein hi jana hu ga Head Quarter sa order hn tumhari jaga aur koi nahin ja skta .

 **Rajat :** Lekin ACP Sir janty hein ky mein jana nahin Chahta ...

 **Vineet :** Purvi ab tum hi Samjao na Rajat hu mission tu just 15 dn ka ha Rajat ki jaga aur koi Nahin ja skta aur yeah tumhari waja sy nahin jana Chahta mein tu isey baht samja chuka hu hum sub hein na yahan tumhary liya .

 **Purvi :** Rajat Mission dangerous ha kiya tum jana nahin chahty kiya ???

Purvi Risk tu ha but mujy tumhari prwa ha tumhein asey chor kr jana abi tu tumhary liya rest zyada zrori ha .

Rajat am alright just 15 din hein tum ja rahy hu Vineet btao kub jana ha mein Khud Rajat ki Packing kro gi .

 **Vineet :** Kl sham 5 bjy ki flight ha .

 **Purvi :** Rajat Get Ready tumhein sbo jana ha abi mein tum donon ky liya Coffee lati hu .

Rajat put his head on back of the Sofa .

 **Vineet :** Good Change Purvi tumhary kam khud krti ha .

Pehli bar ker rahi ha Vineet us ny muj sy ik yehi chez tu mangi thi ky mein kabi us ki waja sy Khud ki job aur life ky sath Sacrifice na kru yahan bat meri job ki ha aur mein usy mana nahin kr skta She is My ...

Good Best Precious Friend Forever I know Rajat .

 **Rajat (Pov) :** Mera dil kiyun kehta ha Purvi upset ha woh nahin chahti mein jao .

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Mera dil kiyun gabra raha ha Sachin bhi asey hi Mission pr gya tha aur abi tk nahin aya .

Nahin Bhagwan mein Rajat jesa dost nahin khona Chahti Purvi think Positive .

 **Next Day**

 **Vineet :** Rajat aub aa jao flight ka time hu raha ha .

Rajat comes and said :

Shreya nahin ayi abi tk mein ny usey bola tu tha din mein maid hu gi woh rat ku Purvi ky pas ruky gi abi ayi nahin .

Rajat woh ati hu gi mein ny usy call kr di thi .

Ok tum chlu Saman rkho mein ata hu .

 **Vineet :** Ok mein bahr hi wait kr raha hu .

Purvi Just Starring on Floor when Rajat Put his hand on her Shoulder .

Purvi Hugged him and Said

Rajat jldi ana tumhari partner akeli hu gi aur ...

Aur meri dost ku meri zrort hu gi sub janta hoon.

Purvi meri aor dekho 15 dn hn meri Partner ky liya Shooping krna Meri cup board arrange kr dena mery Room ma meri diary ha us pr apni daily routine lkhna ju batein muj sy krni hein ...

Purvi drifted in her own World

Sachin 3 din mein kia kron gi tum tu mission pr ja rahy hu .

Purvi sirf 3 dn Sweetheart hmari shadi ki planning krna Wedding night ky liya dress decide krna and he winked her .

Purvi,s Blushed Cheeks attract Sachin towards him and he Kisses on her Cheeks.

Sachin please na jao na

Purvi meri aor dekho just 3 days hn apni Cup Board mein meri dresses arrange krna mery Room ma meri diary ha us pr apni daily routine lkhna ju batein muj sy krni hein phir hum donon woh dairy mil kr prhein gy mein bhi aysa gi krun ga Purvi .

She Hugged him and later they both shared a Passionate kiss and Purvi attacked on his Lower lip and bite him .

Purvi please Sweetheart mera jana impossible na kru I also wants to love lekin abi nahin tum woh sub krna ju mein bol raha hu waada kru yeah sub kru gi na.

Purvi comes in reality with Rajat voice .

Purvi tum waada kru tum yeah sub kru gi na mujy promise chaya .

 **Purvi :** Just stop it Rajat don't say a single Word I request you and she is bitterly crying and hugged him Kiyun Gya wo kiyun Rajat .

Purvi mera jana difficult na kru please mujy jana ha tum yeah sub krna mein ...

Purvi Instantly broke their hug wipes her tears Rajat I said don't say a single Word ab mujy bolna ha mein badlo gi aub meri kismat mein kuch nahin kru gi ju tum chahty hu mein ik aur diary nahin likhna chahti Rajat abi mujy pichli diary ky bht sy adhory panu ku pora krna ha aur koi diary nahin please lekin tumhein ik waada krna ha Rajat tum lout kr aoa gy tumhein lout kr ana hu ga tumhari partner ky liya Pari really needs a partner I don't want but Pari and she put his hand on her belly

Rajat I request you isey feel kro aur is ky liya lout ana meri Pari ku Partner chaya .

Rajat sit on his Knees hugged her belly and Said

Partner Promise you Pari woh lout kr ayen gy pari ky liya Abi partner ku jana ha .

 **Purvi :** Rajat jao ab and she bit moved in back .

Rajat also Standing wipes his tears and Said Bye to Purvi and leaves the house .

When he comes outside He Hugged Vineet and Said :

Vineet mery bad Purvi ka baht khayal rakhna woh Baht Achi ha Vineet log us ky Character ky bary mein ju khty hein sub jhot hy us ny sirf mohabat ki ha Sachi Mohabat usey auj bhi us ka intezar hy .

He brokes the Hug and Sitting in Car Wipes his eyes and Said

Vineet Chlein .

 **Vineet :** Purvi ku pyar krny lagy hu .

Rajat put his feet on breaks and the Car Stopped with a Jurk .

Vineet see towards him His eyes shows full anger as like he Kills Vineet and he Shut his eyes due to anger and hit his fist on Starring .

 **Vineet :** Rajat tum ...

Just Shut up Vineet Agar mein drive na kr raha hota tu tumhari is bt pr zror tumhein Thapparr lgata Vineet .

Rajat tu phir yeah sub kiya hy tum kiyun us ki beti sy itni mohabat krty hu .

Beti Vineet tumhein kesy pata ky woh baby Girl ha .

Mein abhi tumhein bulany ky liya aya tha late hu raha tha tu dekha ky ...

Haan Nahin rok pata mein khud ku Vineet lekin us sy mohabat krny sy nahin us k us unborn child sy mohabat krny sy khud ku nahin rok skta hu ik ajib si attraction hy us baby mein ju abi aya bhi nahin aur mujy tu yeah bhi nahin pata ky woh baby Girl ha ya boy it's just my perception ky woh Baby Girl ha .

Aur Purvi us sy kiya rishta ha Rajat isey dosti bhi nahin khty ju tumhary aur Purvi ky drmyan ha .

Agar yeah Dosti nahin Vineet tu isey mohabat bhi nahin kehty yeah bat tum samj lo Vineet first and last time bola yeah sub ky mujy us sy ...

Dobara aesa na kehna Purvi ny sirf ik hi insan ay mhbt ki ha aur meri mohabat tu tum janty hi hu .

Baht achy sy janta hoon ab side hu mujy drive krny do hamein 15 minutes mein Airport ponchana ha We are to late .

 **End of Chapppyyy**.

 **Guys it's sooo Looong Chapppy So plzzz Give your looong Revieeewes that how is it .**


	7. Tery jany ky Bad

**Hello Friends How are you all ???** **Thnks a lot guys for your Reviews now the next Chapter is :**

Rajat and Vineet reached in Airport .

Rajat rested his head on back side of the seat when Vineet calling him .

Rajat airport a gya jldi kru late hu raha ha .

Both Rajat and Vineet entered in Airport .

 **Vineet :** Rajat nahin jana chahty hu tu wapis lout jao asey tu tum apny kam pr bhi focus nahin kr sko gy .

Nahin am alright aur mujy jana hy kiyun ky mein ny Purvi sy waada kiya hy ky mein lout kr aoa ga lekin Vineet mujy Purvi ki baht tention hy wo already baht stress leti hy please us ka baht khayal rkhna try krna woh akeli na hu Jub sy Vicky us sy mil kr gya ha woh pehly sy better hy but mein nahin chahta ky wo akely mein kuch bhi ulta sedha sochy .

Rajat mein sub janta hoon tum chinta na kru mein us ka pora khayal rkhon ga I know woh tumhary liya bht important hy aur mery liya tum ab chlo Flight announcement hu rahi ha .

 **Rajat :** Haan bus ik last bat ...

Last kyu tumhein lout kr dobara ana hy phir hum dheron batein krein gy .

Vineet ik bt ka khayal rkhna chahy halat ju bhi hu Purvi tumhein kuch bhi boly but I request you us ki personal mein interfare na krna mein ny auj tk kabhi us ki personal mein interfare krny ki koshish nahin ki aur mein tum sy bhi yehi expect kro ga .

Wo akeli ha aur mein nahin chahta ky usy kisi bhi kism ki koi in security hu yeah colony waly tu wesy bhi usy jeeny nahin dety hn tum us ka bht khayal rakhna .

Kiya sochny lagy Vineet mein tum sy bat kr raha hu .

 **Vineet :** Baki sub tu thek hy Rajat lekin tum Purvi ki personal mein interfare nahin krty tum aur Purvi ...

Baht achy Dost hein Vineet bus hope so aub tumhari sari confusion clear hu gyi hu gi mein aur Purvi just Friends hein not more than ...

 **Vineet :** Jao Rajat aur Purvi ka mein jitna hu saka us sy barh kr khayal rkhon ga Don't worry .

 **Purvi Home**

Purvi comes in her room and open her cup board pick a diary and open her First page Name Shown on First page .

 ** _Sachin Singaniya_**

Picture of Sachin also Pasted on this page .

Kahan hu tum Sachin aur kitna wait krao gy aub tu aa jao mein janti hu tum yahin kahin hu mery aas pas Lekin mery sath kiyun nahin hu Sachin tum muj mein sans lety hu lekin ...

Yeah Diary mein ny isey likha hy Sachin han bus kuch lmhon ku likhna bol gayi woh pal jub mein Rajat ky sath thi lekin I know Jub tum wapis aoa gy na tu mein aur Rajat tumhein donon mil kr btayen gy ky mein ny tumhein kitna miss kiya aur tumhary bina mein kitni akeli hu .

Rajat pata nahin Rajat woh Airport poncha ky nahin Vineet bhi abi wapis nahin aya bahr chal kr dekhti hu and she comes in lounge .

Vineet comes in Purvi,s Home .

Shreya open the door .

Purvi kahan hy us ny medicine li kia aur kuch khaya bi ya nahi .

 **Shreya :** Haan medicine bhi li aur bht mushkil sy thora sa khana bhi khaya abi Guest room mein gyi ha kah rahi thi wahan usy kuch changings krni hn .

Ok mein usy dekh kr ata hoon .

Purvi standing near the Window when Vineet knocked the Door .

Vineet tum aoa na Rajat sy koi contact hua wo safely wahan ponch gya kia ??? Us ki flight land ki ???

Woh thek ha na ???

 **Vineet :** Abi us sy contact nahin hua Wo ponch kr ACP sir ku inform kry ga phir tum sy bhi rabta kry ga Don't worry .

Acha abi mein chalta hoon lekin jub bhi kisi bhi chez ki zarorat hu mujy inform kr dena mein Shreya ku bhi bol du ga .

Don't worry mujy kisi chez ki zarorat nahin hu gi Vineet Rajat sub arrange ker ky gya ha .

Vineet go in the Kitchen and check all the items .

 **Shreya :** Vineet yahan kisi chez ki koi zrort nahin fridge mein Purvi ki pasand ki according fruits Ice cream Choclates milk sub rakha ha aur yahan bhi kisi chez ki zarorat nahin . Baht Lucky hy Purvi itni mohabat krny wala husband hr kisi ku nahin milta .

Nahin Shreya aesa bhi nahin jub wife pregnant hu tu hr husband us ki aesy hi care krta ha .

Haan krta hu ga but Rajat Sir ky case mein kuch aur hi hy woh jitna khayal Purvi ka rakhty hein I can't believe woh kabhi bhi Mission ky liya na jaty agr asey Direct head Quarter sy order na hoty tu .

 **Vineet :** Haan thek hy aub mein jata hu Mein ny Purvi ku bhi bola hy kuch bhi chaya hu tum ny mujy btana hy Purvi ku akela nahin chorna .

After Some days Vineet comes in Purvi,s Home .

Shreya bolo kiya hua tum ny mujy aesy call ki Purvi thek ha na .

Haan wo thek hy lekin meri Mom ki tbiat thek nahin Vineet mujy un sy milny jana hy Hospital . Mein try kro gi rat tk wapis any ki but please tum mery any tk Purvi ka khayal rakh lena khana mein ny bna dia ha abi Purvi ny Lunch bhi kr liya hy but mujy rat ku any mein der hu skti hy socha tumhein inform kr du .

Tum jao mein yahin hoon Purvi ky pas .

 **At** **Evening**

 **Vineet :** Purvi kiya hua kafi upset nazr aa rahi hu

Haan mujy baht ajib feel hu raha hy Rajat sy kl sy koi contact nahin hua .

 **Vineet :** Woh thek ha ACP sir bata rahy thy un ki bat hui hy sbo us sy tum stress na lu tumhary liya yeah thek nahi .

Nahin Vineet mujy baht ajib feeling hu rahi hy Rajat ku itni bar call bhi ki but ...

Purvi please relaxe mein try krta hu ACP sir sy pochta hu tum fikr na kru .

 **Purvi :** am fine don't worry .

 **Vineet :** Ok but kahan ja rahi hu ???

Abi ati hun thori der mein yahin hu .

Vineet observed the whole lounge and looked at the side table where the diary was placed . Yeah Diary yeah tu Rajat ki personal diary hy ju woh kisi ku dena pasand nahin krta tha mein ny kitni bar bola mujy read krny do lekin nahin di yeah Purvi ky pas hy kiya yahan kiya kr rahi ha . He opened the First page of diary and read her title page but the next moment is so shocking for him .

Yeah Diary tu Pu...

At that moment he hear Purvi,s scream and he ran towards the Purvi and see Purvi sitting in the Garden and hold her belly .

Vineet is so panicked to see purvi in this condition . Purvi kia hua are you alright chlo tumhein doctor ky pas ly kr chalta hoon utho mery sath .

Purvi nooded her head in no .

Purvi try to understand tumhari tbiat thek nahin hamein doctor ky pas chlna hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Mein medicine lu gi tu thek hu jao gi tum fikr na kru meri medicine lounge mein hy Side table pr .

Ok tum ruko mein abi medicine lata hu and he gives her a medicine . Purvi please khud ka khayal rkho ab tu just 4 5 din hein Rajat wapis aa jaya ga ab chlo andr bahr mosm bhi thek nahin shayad barish hony wali ha .

 **Purvi :** Haan baht ajib sa mosm hy udas kr deny wala andr hi chlty hn .

Haan chlo phir mein Dinner lgata hu tum us ky bad rest kr lo .

After Dinner purvi Go to the Rajat,s Room and set his cup board .

 **Purvi (Pov)** **:** Rajat mein janti hu tum jan boj kr apni cup board itni kharab kr ky gya hu otherwise I know tum apna sub kuch itna arrange kr ky rakhty hu .

Ik wo Sachin ju kabhi nahin chahta tha ky us ki Pari udas hu aur ik aub tum hu ju mujy khud ki responsibility samjty hu aur nahin chahty hu ky meri ankh kabhi bhi num hu kesa ajib rishta hy na yeah .

Vineet Knocked the Door and come with glass of Milk .

Vineet mein khud hi ly leti tumhein aub ghar jana chayah Shreya abi a jaya gi .

 **Vineet :** Purvi wo Shreya Ki abi call ayi thi mosm bht kharab hy isi liya woh aub Morning mein hi aya gi aur Tumhari tbiat bhi thek nahin if you don't mind tu mein auj yahin stay kr leta hu don't worry mein yahin Guest room ma hu tumhein koi problem nahin hu gi .

Nahin Vineet yahan Guest room mein nahin Yeah Rajat ka room hy aur mein ...

 **Vineet :** Rajat yahan hota ha .

 **Purvi :** Nahin wo I mean ...

Purvi it's ok mein sub janta hoon tum chinta na kru mein bahr lounge mein bhi comfortable hu .

 **Purvi :** Tumhein Rajat ny yeah sub btaya ky mein aur woh ...

Nahin mein janta hoon ky tum aur Rajat sirf achy dost hu aur don't worry mujy is sy koi issue nahin after all mein ny tumhein hamesha apni choti Bhen **(Sister)** hi smja ha .

 **Purvi :** Bhen ... and Purvi,s Eyes filled with tears .

 **Vineet :** Purvi tum asey rony kiyu lagi sory agar tumhein acha nahin laga tu mein tu bus ...

Nahin Vineet yeah tu Khushi ky anso hein Mujy is City ny woh sub rishty diya hein jinhein mein ny hamesha miss kiya ik acha dost ju hamesha mera sath deta hy aub ik bahi ju nahin chahta ky us ki bhen kabhi bhi udas hu yeah khud ku akela feel kry woh hamesha usy protect krta ha .

Bus ik kami baki hy is City ny mujy mera pyar nahin diya mujy aub woh chaya aur tum wakyi mujy apni bhen samjty hu na Vineet .

Haan Purvi agar tumhein bhen na samja hota tu apny dost ky sath aysa anaye **(Un justice)** Mein kabi bardasht nahin kr skta mtlb woh bina kisi matlb ky tumhara itna sath deta hy tumhari itni care krta hy tum usy kuch bhi kahu woh tum per ghusa nahin krta sirf ik bahi hi yeah sub dekh kr khush hu skta hy na k koi us ki bhen ka itna khayal rakhta hy aur tum fikr na kru tumhara pyar baht jald lout kr aya ga tumhary pas aur socho ky tum ktni lucky hu ky Rajat jesa dost hy tumhari life mein .

 **Purvi :** Sahi kaha Baht lucky hu mein lekin muj sy zyada lucky hu gi woh Larki jisy Rajat jesa Partner mily ga wo wakyi baht khas hy baht special .

Haan I know acha ab lu dodh piyu aur Good Girls ki tra so jao mein tumhein room tk chor ata hu .

Nahin mujy auj yahin sona hy isi Room mein Acha Vineet woh na ik bat hy .

 **Vineet :** Ab kiya bat hy Purvi .

Dekho tum ny bhen bola jabi tumhein keh rahi hoon mujy mna mat krna .

Acha bolo kiya bat hy .

 **Purvi :** Woh mujy na long drive per jana hy aur haan kuch time ky liya is barish mein baht bheegna hy Rajat na mujy kabhi bheegny nahin deta kehta hy ky aesy meri health thek nahin rahy gi tum manu gy na meri bat hum apny ghar sy kahin baht dour jayen gy aur khob bheegein gy barish mein please mana mat krna .

Ok chlo mein gari nikalta hoon tum aa jao .

When they come back Purvi go to the Guest room for sleeping and Vineet comes in Lounge .

 **Vineet (Pov) :** Purvi aur Rajat donon hi ik dosry ku kitna achy sy samjty aur janty hein in ky dil mein ik dosry ky liya ju Feelings hein yeah sirf dosti nahin pehly mujy lgta tha ky Sirf Rajat hi hy ju Purvi ky liya yeah sub krta hy lekin auj andaza hua Purvi bhi hy ju Rajat ky liya wohi sub feel krti hy Aur Purvi ka Pyar woh kon hy kidhr hy woh kiyun Purvi ku chor gya ha .

Today Purvi is so Happy because it's the day when Rajat,s Mission is completed . She prepared all the food according to the Rajat,s Choice and now she is busy to Setting his room according to her Choice .

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Yeah setting bilkul thek hy ab jub Rajat yeah room dkhy ga tu baht khush hu ga ab aesa krti hu ma bhi fresh hu jati hu .

Shreya Tumhein tu ACP Sir ny btaya hu ga na Rajat ki flight kb hy .

Haan Purvi Sir ki flight Rat 9 bjy ki hy aub tum aesa kru thora sa rest kr lu rat ku Vineet aya ga tu tum bhi aa jana Airport abi mujy beaurau jana hy please so jao kuch der Sbo sy kam ker rahi hu thak gayi hu gi .

 **Purvi :** Haan thek hy sahi bola mein so jati hu rat mein fresh lagu gi tum Vineet ku bol dena wo mujy leny aa jaya ga .

Shreya is ready for Beaurau when Vineet comes in Purvi,s House .

Vineet tum is wakt yahan tumhein tu ACP Sir ny bulaya tha na kiya bola unhon ny .

Purvi kahan hy tum ny usy Rajat ki flight ka btaya tu nahin na .

Kiya bat hy Vineet tum tens hu aur mein ny tu usy bata diya ky Rajat rat 9 bjy ki flight sy aa raha hy .

 **Vineet :** What Shreya nahin btana tha Purvi ku abi ACP Sir ny btaya ky un ka Rajat sy koi contact nahin hu raha woh nahin janty ky Rajat is flight sy wapis aa raha hy yeah nahin . Us ka mission tu kl complete hu gya tha aur us ny case sy related sari details bhi Head Office bijwa di hein lekin us ky bad sy Rajat sy rabta nahin hu raha .

Oh no Vineet aub Purvi tu bht excited hy Rajat Sir sy milny ky liya sbo sy sub kam us ny khud kiya hy aur abi thori si bhi tention us ky liya aur us ky bchy ky liya jan leva hu skti ha wo already bht tens rhti ha aub kiya krna ha .

 **Vineet :** Kuch nahin rat ka wait hi krna hy may be Rajat aa jaye hamein Airport tu jana hi hy .

Vineet comes in the Guest Room and see Purvi Sleeping peacefully .

Thnks God agar yeah soti rahi tu acha hy isey bol dein gy Rajat ki flight late hu gyi ha . After some moment Vineet feels that Purvi is Disturbed fear is clearly visible on Purvi,s Face and she Is trembling ...

Yeah Purvi ku kiya hu gya achank sy zror koi bura Sapna dekha hy is ny isey jgana hu ga but Before Vineet Calling her . Purvi is awoke with a scream

Rajat ...

Vineet comes to her Purvi kia hua ???

 **Purvi :** Vineet woh Rajat usy bcha lu Vineet mein ny abi baht bura sapna dekha hy woh Rajat and she is started to crying .

Purvi lo pani piyu aur relaxed dekho woh Sapna tha Rajat ku kuch nahin hu ga abi hum Airport ja rahy hein na believe me usy kuch nahin hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Vineet r you sure Rajat thek hy na dekho aub mein koi aur shock bear nahin kr sko gi pehly Sachin aur aub Rajat ...

 **Vineet :** Kiya bola tum ny Sa...

 **Purvi :** Vineet tum aesa kru jldi gari nikalu mujy pehly mandr jana hy aur Phir Airport mein bus 5 minute mein fresh hu kr ati hu .

 **Vineet (Pov) :** Pehly Rajat sy contact na hona aur aub Purvi ka Sapna yeah kahin kisi khatry ka Sankeet tu nahin .

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Kahin mera Sapna mujy yeah tu btana nahin chahta ky Rajat bhi lout kr nahin aya ga kesa bura Sapna tha na nahin Meri Pari ka Partner zror aya ga us ny waada kiya hy Pari tum tu sub dekh rahi hu na apny partner ky liya tum bhi dua kro mein bhi kru gi she said these words to moving her hands on her belly while a baby also respond to Purvi .

Oh God Pari ny Move kiya means According to Rajat us ny meri bat suni hy wesy bhi abi kl hi tu Doctor ny bola 7th month mein baby sub feel kr skta hy aub Pari ka Partner zror aya ga Thank you Pari .

Purvi comes in the room and watch towards Rajat,s Picture

Haan Rajat yeah tumhari Partner hy yeah Pari hi hu gi mein aur tu tumhein kuch nahin dy sakti lekin mein ny hr pal ik Dua mangi hy ky mein tumhari yeah wish zror pori kron tum Pari chahty hu na tu mujy bhi pari hi Chaya aur apni pari ky liya tum lout kr aoa gy tumhein ana hi hu ga mein aur Pari tumhein leny aa rahy hein .

Purvi aa jao abi ready nahin hui kiya aur bhol jao us spny ku woh sirf Sapna tha .

Vineet baht bura Sapna tha jub tk Rajat ku apni ankhon sy nahin dekh leti yeah dar sath rahy ga tumhein pata hy mein ny dekha ky Rajat bilkul akela hy woh chila raha hy help ky liya bula raha hy woh sub ku apny pas bula raha hy woh baht pain mein bhi hy Vineet aur mein wohin us ky pas hoti hoon lekin us ki kuch help nahin kr skti hu Rajat baht Akela hota hy Vineet mein ny auj sy pehly Rajat ku aesy kabhi nahin dekha mein ny tu usey hamesha baht khush hansta hua aur baht pur Umeed dekha hy wohi tu hy mera hosla mera sub kuch .

 **Vineet :** Purvi is spny ka yeah mean bhi tu hu sakta hy na ky may be Rajat kisi problem mein hu aur woh tumhein help ky liya bula raha hy aur Shayad tum us ki help nahin kr rahi hu btao kiya agar Rajat aysi kisi musibt mein hua tu tum us ki madad kro gi kia .

Nahin I mean aysa bhi tu hu skta hy na ky tum apni life mein agey nikl jao aur Rajat ...

Bus Vineet ab ik aur Shabt nahin auj first and last time bola aysa dobara na kehna mein Rajat ki help nahin kro gi tu aur kon kry ga mein us ky liya sub kuch kron gi aur yeah tum ny soch bhi kesy liya ky mein apni life mein agey barh sakti hu Are Rajat woh insan hy ju mery Sath us wakt khara tha jub sub log mery khilaf thy mery Character pr swal utha rhy thy in logo ka bus chlta tu mujy apni baton sy hi mar dety lekin woh Rajat tha ju mery sath khara tha .

Haan pehly mujy bhi us pr yakin krna mushkil tha lekin us ny mery sub iradon ku ghlt sabit kia auj tak woh mery sath meri Dahal bn kr bhi raha mera Sub sy mazbot sahara bhi bana bina kisi matlb ky us ny mera sath dia Vineet aur yeah mein kabi nahin bholon gi . Us ny tu auj tk muj sy yeah bhi nahin pocha ky mein ny is bchy ky bap sy Shadi ki yeah ya Pop ...

Vineet put his hand on her Mouth Bus Purvi chup bus auj ky bad aysa dobara nah kehna yeah bcha tumhara hy bus .

Aur in ansoyon ki tumhari life mein koi jaga nahin and he wipes her tears .

Aup Rajat ky dost hu lekin us sy bilkul different Rajat ku kabhi is chez ki bhi zarorat nahin pari wo apni batu sy hi mery face pr smile ly ata ha .

 **Vineet :** Aub mein Rajat nahin na us jesa hota tu wesa hi krta .

Rajat jesa koi bhi nahin hy woh ik hi hy aub chlein hamein late hu raha hy .

Haan chlein gy lekin us sy phly ik kam chlo mery sath .

 **Purvi :** Yeah kiya ???

Purvi isy khana khty hein bus jldi sy isy finish kr ku phir hum chlty hn .

Nahin Vineet abi mera kuch khany ka mood nahin hy muj sy kuch khaya bhi nahin jaya ga mujy force na krna .

Thek hy kuch nahin kahoon ga but I know tum mujy bahi nahin manti hu agr Manti hoti tu mana nahin krti .

 **Purvi :** Emotional blackmailing .

Ok sirf aup ky liya khana nahin bus Fruits aur milk mein is sy zyada kuch nahin kha skti .

Ok jldi sy khatm kro phir hum niklty hein Airport ky liya .

Purvi and Vineet reached in Airport where everyone waiting for Rajat,s Flight .

 **Abhijeet :** Sir Rajat sy tu flight sy phly koi contact nahin hua woh isi flight sy aa raha hy na .

 **Purvi :** Haan Rajat ny isi flight sy ana tha us ny mujy sbo hi tu btaya tha .

 **Vineet :** Tumhari sbo Rajat sa bat hui .

Haan bilkul yeah dekho and she shows a text message Rajat ka sbo hi message aya tha .

All are say

Thnks God .

Flight announcement hu gyi Rajat bhi aa gya hu ga na .

 **ACP :** Wait Purvi abi tu flight land hu gi phir baki procedure mein time lgta hy abi hamein yahin wait krna hu ga .

 **Vineet :** Haan Purvi Sir Sahi keh rehy hein .

All the passengers comes and met to their dear ones but Rajat ...

Rajat is no where .

 **Purvi :** Aub tu sub pessengers aa gya hn Rajat kiyun nahin aya .

 **Daya :** Haan Sir Rajat ku tu aub tk aa jana chayah tha .

 **Abhijeet :** Aesa krty hein agey chl kr dekhty hein ky Rajat is flight mein tha bhi yeah nahin .

They both headed towards the staff and inquiring about Rajat .

 **Staff Girl :** Sir sub pessengers aa gya hn aup yahin dekhein woh yahin kahin hu gy unhein call kr lein .

 **Daya :** Mr Rajat Kumar name ka koi pessenger aya ky nahin .

 **ACP :** Daya yeah mission baht secret tha Rajat apny passport sy travel nahin kr raha hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Aub kiya hu ga aub hum Rajat ku kahan dhondein gy yahan sy tu sub pessenger apna luggage bhi ly ky ja chuky hein Rajat woh thek tu hu ga na Sir .

 **ACP :** Purvi hum dobara try krty hein tum Rajat ka phone try kro aur mein pochta hu ky kia wakyi yahan sy sub pessenger ja chuky hn and ACP again ask to staff .

Dekhiya Sir yahan sy sub passengers ja chuky hn hum ny dobara bhi check kr liya hy aur koi pessenger missing bhi nahin tha .

 **Purvi :** Rajat ka phone bhi switched offf ha .

 **ACP :** Wohi hua jis ka dar tha Mission dangerous tha woh Complete tu hu gya lekin Rajat .

 **Purvi :** Nahiiin aesa Nahin Hu skta Rajat woh aya ga mujy pata hy us ny muj sy waada kiya tha woh apna waada pora kry ga and she loudly calling Rajat,s Name .

 **Shreya :** Oh no Purvi ki health ky liya yeah sub thek nahin Sir us ki condition already bht critical hy isey kuch hu gya tu ...

 **Vineet :** Nahin mein Purvi ku dekhta hu Shreya chlo mery sath .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **How is it read and Review .**

 **Now what will be Happen next ???**

 **Is Rajat is also missing like Sachin ???**

 **And also Waiting for Sachin,s Entry in next Chapter** **He will come back soon in next Chapter .**

 **So Guys** **Now read and Review .**


	8. New Entry

**Hello Friends Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Dear Guest Jasmin mein tu yahin hu abi kahin nahin ja rahi hu bus sath mera Research Work aur Study bhi hoti hy that's why thora sa busy hoti hu .**

 **And Guys I also updated the second Chapter of Mohabat Zindagi hy** **Which is Sachvi based but reviews are very less so Guys if you Are Sachvi fan then read and Review .**

 **Now we come to the Story :**

 **Abhijeet :** Sir hum ik bar dobara ja kr sub passengers ki details check krty hein ky kiya wakyi Rajat is flight sy aya hy yeah nahin .

 **ACP :** Chlo and they inquiring about Rajat .

Sir abi ju flight land ki us mein sub hi pessengers aya hn koi missing nahin tha bus ik pessenger ky sath kuch hadsa hua aur unhein hospital ly jana para .

 **Daya :** Kesa Hadsa kia hua us patient ku aup ky pas us ki koi details ya koi Saman hy .

Ji Sir un ky pas yeah ik bag tha aup Cid sy hein so check kr lein .

 **Purvi :** Yeah bag tu Rajat ka hy and she opened it Haan Sir yeah bag Rajat ka hy Is mein Rajat ky hi kprey hn .

 **ACP :** Kiya hua in passenger ku aur kis Hospital mein hein yeah .

Sir City Hospital .

 **City Hospital**

CID team inquiring about Rajat .

 **Receptionist :** Sir yahan pr abi hi ik patient ku laya gya hy Emergency mein un ki condition baht critical hy abi un ka Operation chal raha hy .

 **Purvi :** Critical Condition Rajat tu ...

Shreya holds her .

 **Vineet :** Operation Theator kidr hy .

Sir yahan left Side ...

 **Purvi :** Rajat tu sbo tk bilkul thek tha usy kiya hu skta hy .

 **Shreya :** Purvi relaxe Sir bilkul thek hu gy .

 **ACP :** Salunake tu yahan kisi doctor sy poch Rajat kesa hy tu doctors ku tu janta hu ga na .

Haan mein jata hoon .

At that Times Doctor Comes Outside and Gives instructions to Nurse .

Purvi ran towards the Doctor .

Doctor wo Rajat kesa hy woh thek tu hu jya ga na usy kuch hu ga tu nahin na Kiya hua usy aub us ki condition kesi hy ???

Dekhiya abi hum kuch nahin keh skty Patients ku ap ki Prayers ki zrorat hy .

 **Salunake :** Lekin Doctor Rajat ku hua kiya hy .

Unhein yahan pr Airport sy kuch log ly kr aya thy According to him In ki eyes ma kisi ny kuch spray kiya tha aur abi jItna hum ny eximine kiya hy un ki Ankhon mein kisi baht Zahreeli Chemical ka Spray kiya hy waqt pr hospital lany ki waja sy un ka treatment start hu gya but abi hum kuch keh nahin skty . Excuse me .

 **Vineet :** Nahin aesa nahin hu skta Sir please aup kuch kriya Rajat ku kuch nahin hona chayah .

 **Purvi :** Rajat ku kuch nahin hu ga mein janti hoon .

 **Salunake :** Haan Purvi beta Rajat ku kuch nahin hu ga beta tum aub rest kr lo thora sa .

Nahin Sir (While Crying) Jub tk Rajat ku nahin dekh leti mein aram kesy kr skti hu ap hi btao .

 **ACP :** Purvi beta dekho Rajat jub hosh mein aya ga tu woh hamein boly ga ky us ki wife aur bchy ka khayal nahin rkha .

 **Purvi :** Bcha

Haan Purvi beta khud ky liya nahin Rajat ky bchy ky liya khud ku sambalu aur rest kr lo .

Sir Am fine mein yahin mandir hu Rajat ky bary mein Doctor ju bhi boly mujy zror btana .

 **ACP :** Thek hy Shreya tum Purvi ky sath jao .

In the Front of Kanha Ji Purvi Praying for Rajat and crying while remembering his smiling face .

 **ACP :** Dekh Salunake tu Doctor sy bat kr abi Purvi ky liya tention stress aesy preshsn hona kuch bhi thek nahin unhein bol Purvi ky samny woh aysi koi bat nahin krein gy .

Haan thek hy mein Doctor sy mil kr aata hoon aur dekhta hoon doctor kia khty hein .

Abhijeet tum aur Nikhil Airport jao aur Wahan ki CC Tv fotage check kro ky Rajat ky sath yeah sub kesy hoya aur kis ny kiya .

After 3 hours Doctor comes Outside the OT .

 **Purvi :** Doctor Rajat aub kesa hy woh thek tu ha na .

Yes He is fine Operation Successful raha hy abi hamein un ky hosh mein any ka wait hy but unhein rest ki zarorat hy at least one month .

 **ACP :** Suna Purvi aub sub thek hy abi tumhein bhi ghar jana chayah .

Nahin mein yahin wait kro gi please Sir .

Lekin abi Rajat ku hosh any mein deri hy tum jb tk us room mein jao Kuch kha lu aur rest bhi kr lu .

Lekin Sir ...

Koi lekin nahin otherwise second option ghar ka hy .

 **Vineet :** Sir abi Purvi chali gayi hum Doctors sy pochty hein Rajat ky bary mein .

Haan chlu .

 **Doctor :** Dekhiya ACP Sir Chemical baht dangerous tha Aup ky Officer ki luck achi hy ju inhein First Add mil gyi otherwise may be He don't able to watch anything .

Yeah aup kiya ky rahy hein Doctor Sahb Mera dost Rajat aesa nahin hu skta Doctor .

Vineet khud ku sambalu aur Doctor ki bat tu suno .

 **Doctor :** Unhein time pr First add tu mil gyi lekin abi bhi risk hy may be proper treatment ky bad woh bilkul thek hu jayen aur aesa bhi hu skta hy ky kuch salon bad unhein dekhna bus hu jya .

 **Salunake :** Aup ky kehny ky mutabik abhi unhein thek sy kuch nazar nahin aya ga .

Ji bilkul aur aup tu khud Doctor hein zyada achy sy samj skty hein ky Chemicals ktny dangerous hoty hein aur in ky After Facts .

 **Salunake :** Is ka treatment bhi tu hy na .

 **Doctor :** We will try our best .

 **Next Morning**

Everyone Gathered in Rajat Room .

 **Doctor :** Rajat Open your eyes .

Rajat Slowly open his eyes and Instantly Again Closed his eyes .

 **Purvi :** Rajat kiya hua please ankhein kholo dekho sub tum sy milny aya hn .

Rajat again slowly open his eyes .

 **Doctor :** Rajat tum hum sub ku dekh skty hu kiya jwab du .

N Na Nahin mujy kuch bhi thek sy nazar nahin aa raha sub baht dhundla nazar aa raha hy mein kuch bhi thek sy nahin dekh pa raha .

 **Doctor :** Rajat wait and Doctor puts the Drop in his eyes .

Rajat abi 5 minute bad ankhein khol kr dekhna aur btana .

 **Rajat :** Doctor now its much Better but abi bhi mujy thek sy dikh nahin raha .

 **Doctor :** No need to Worry Rajat Ap ka treatment hu ga almost 9 months phir aup ku sub baht acha nazr aya ga now You Should Take rest .

 **ACP :** Rajat yeah sub kesy hua Abhijeet ny CCTv fotage bhi dkhi lekin us admi ka face visible nahin jis ny yeah sub kiya .

Sir mein janta hoon unhon ny yeah sub kiyun kiya meri is case mein gawahi baht important hy us main criminal ko sirf mein ny dekha hy jabi yeah ...

Meri luck achi thi ju treatment mil gya .

Rajat abi tum rest kru abi hum chalty hein .

Vineet comes and Hugged his Friend Rajat Patted his back .

Vineet mujy kuch nahin hua thek hu mein dekho tumhary samny .

 **Purvi :** Nahin Rajat tumhein rest ki baht zrort hy .

Purvi right yehi rest tumhein bhi chaya lekin tum tu ...

 **Vineet :** Tum donon batein kro mein Doctor sy mil kr ata hoon .

Purvi Sitting on his bed and Hugged him .

Rajat you know mein kitna Ghabra gayi thi agat tumhein kuch hu jata aur tum lout ker na aty tu .

Hey Purvi look at me mujy tu ana hi tha mein ju Waada krta hoon usy pora krta hoon meri partner ky liya ana tha mujy .

 **Purvi :** You know what Rajat tum is dunia ky sub sy achy insan hu .

Haan lekin meri Partner muj sy zyada achi hu gi dekh lena . Purvi dekho abi ghar chali jao please ...

Rajat aup ku aesy chod kr nahin please .

Purvi mein thek hoon aur abi wesy bhi sony lga hu believe me tum sham mein dobara aa jana mein janta hoon tum kl sy ghar nahin gyi please aub chali jao .

Ok lekin Vineet yahin aup ky pas hi ga aur Khana rat mein khud lao gi aup yahan sy nahin khayen gy and it's an order .

Ok ab jao mein ny Shreya ku bol diya woh tumhary sath hi rhy gi .

 **Rajat :** Vineet kiya bola Doctors ny kitny test hu gy aur yeah meri ankhein ... Tears comes to his eyes .

Vineet Hugged him Rajat tu thek hu jaye ga tu dekhna .

Vineet mein un drops ky bad bhi 5 min sy zyada kuch nahin dekh saka yeah kiya hu gya hy .Mujy tu Purvi ki Care krni thi aur mein hi and he Crying .

 **Doctor :** Mr Rajat Be brave we know aup ki wife ku aup ki zrort hy aup ky brosy pyar aur Sath ki lekin aup fikr na krein hum ny docrors ki team bulwa li hy abi aup ky kuch test hu gy phir aup proper treatment sy baht jld thek hu jayen gy .

Hope so Doctor .

 **Purvi :** Rajat aj almost 12 din hu gya abi aup ku ghar chalna chaya wahan aup ka khayal zyada achy sy rakhny hu ga mein Doctors sy bat krti hu .

Nahin Purvi mein yahin thek hu ghar mein tumhein bhi rest ki zarorat hy yahan yeah Nurse hein na mera khayal achy sy rakhti hein .

 **Purvi :** Rajat aup ny yeah soch bhi kesy liya mein hoon na mein Rakhon gi aup ka khayal khud ka bhi aup ka bhi aur Pari ka bhi aur Dekhna ghar mein aup baht jld achy hu jao gy now no more arguments .

 **Vineet :** Rajat woh tumhari reports ...

Purvi tum kub ayi .

Important yeah nahin Vineet mein kub ayi important yeah hy ky Rajat abhi ghar ja rha hy bol du apny dost ku mein rakhon gi is ka khayal yeah nurse nahin .

While Vineet Gigling .

Purvi Mere Dost ku dekha kesy bechara Sirf tumhein sun raha hy .

Vineet teri bhi biwi aya gi na tu pochon ga abi hans lu jitna hansna hy .

Vineet mein ati hu Doctor sy bat kr ky .

 **Rajat :** Vineet kesy bhi kr ky Purvi ku yeah sub krny sy roko please mein Ghar nahin jana Chahta abi tu Purvi ku bhi rest ki zrort hy aesy mein .

Tum kiyun ghar jany sy mna kr rahy hu ???

Kiyun ky meri medical Condition mein janta hoon mujy abi bhi sahi sy kuch dikhta nahin bina medicines ky mein shayad kabhi bhi dekh hi nahin skta aesy mein ... Aur yeah tu janta hy na Doctors ny bola tha agar mein thek na hua tu ...

Rajat tu bilkul thek hu jaya ga mein hoon na mein tera bhi khayal rkhon ga .

Tum already baht kuch kr chuky hu Vineet aur yeah tumhara muj pr ehsan hy kiya mein nahin janta ky hospital ky bills tum kesy manage kr rhy hu .

Nahin Rajat tu ghlt hy mein ny ik bhi bill nahin pay kiya yeah sub Purvi ny hi kiya .

What Purvi lekin kesy I mean ...

Us ny btaya tha ky us ki kuch Savings hein ju us ny bcha kr rkhi thi .

Lekin us ny yeah Savings mere liya Oh God Us ky Future ky liya thy yeah sub aur ab ...

 **Purvi :** Aub kiya Rajat haan aub kiya aup ny mere liya itna kuch kiya mein ny tu kuch bola nahin hr bar aup ny ik bat boli we are Good Friends aur auj jub mein ny kuch kiya tu aup sy yeah expectation nahin thi mujy Rajat .

Purvi suno tu ...

 **Vineet :** Rajat chlo aub tu ghar hi usy mnana hu ga .

 **Purvi Home**

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum ghlt Samji wo Savings pari ki thi aur tum ...

Rajat Pari ky liya tum ny ju kiya mein nahin janti kya tum ny jany sy phly apna ghar sell kr ky Woh sub amount bank ma Pari ky name sy jama krwa Di aesy us ka Future secure hu ga .

Lekin Purvi ...

Lekin Pari tumhari zimadari hy yehi kehna chahty hu na Rajat mujy itna na grao meri nazron mein please mere aur Pari ky liya tum hu aub hamein aur kuch nahin Chaya and she try to leave but Rajat Hold her Hand .

I am So sorry Purvi I don't want tu hurt you please don't tense .

Sorry zror accept hu gi abi chlu aur soap Piyu and She filled a spoon .

Purvi nahin dekho mein bad mein pi lu ga aur khud pi lu ga tumhari zrort nahin .

Are aesy kesy zrort nahin Good Job Purvi .

Vineet tu aa gya Thank God aub tu samja na teri is Purvi ku .

Mein tu Purvi ky sath Hoon after all ik bahi apni bhen ka hi sath dy ga .

Purvi show her Thumbs to Rajat .

Yeah Cheating hy haan Vineet tum mery dost hu yar .

Lekin bhen bahi ka rishta zyada prana hota hy na .

It's not Fair tum donon Partner bn gya hu Pari beta aub tu jaldi sy aa jao Partner needs you beta .

Jub partner aya gi tub dekhein gy Purvi now Carry on and they Both feeding to Rajat while Rajat enjoying the moment because after their accident it's a first Time when Purvi is laughing .

After Some Days At night Rajat wants to Drink Water but The Jug is Vacant He see towards Purvi who is lying on bed which is next to Rajat .

Purvi ku nahin bol sakta already mera kitna khayal rakhti hy apna Room ku chod kr sirf mere liya yahan soti hy usy aur Disturbed krna thek nahin auj bhi Morning mein Khud ki medicine lena Bhol gayi mujy yad dilana para ...

Are Bap re mein us ky bad apni medicine lena tu bhol hi gya mein bhi na aub phir Sbo Purvi ki dant sunni hu gi ...

Abi ky liya aesa krta hoon khud hi ja kr Pani lata hoon .

Rajat is stand up and wants to go to the Kitchen but at that time Clouds are roared and Rainfall starts .

 **Rajat :** Is sy pehly ky Purvi uthy pani lata hoon but it's Rajat bad luck because with this Rain fall Power Goes Out .

Shit is light ku bhi abi hi jana tha Aub kiya kron when rajat turns he hit to something and Jug falls on the Floor .

 **Purvi :** Rajat are you alright tum thek hu and she helps Rajat to Stand up .

 **Rajat :** Yeah am fine Purvi tum jao so jao .

Rajat agar tum thek hu tu meri tarf dekh kr bat kiyun nahin kr rhy hu kia hua tumhari tbiat tu thek hy na .

Haan bus wo Shayad drops nahin daly .

Ok wait abi dalti hoon . Abi btao Rajat kuch nazr aa raha hy .

Purvi woh ...

Rajat means tumhein wakyi nzr nahin aa raha jldi chlo hamein Doctor ky pas chlna hu ga .

Purvi rhny do ...

Are you maid Rajat .

Purvi bahr barish baht hy Vineet ku call kru mein us ky sath chla jao ga .

Vineet haan wait and she trying to his number .

Rajat Network busy hy weather bhi thek nahin hum hospital ja rhy hein bus .

Purvi Try to understand tumhara 8th month start hu raha hy it's dangerous please .

Rajat bus hum 10 minute mein Hospital ponch jayen gy and she also feels pain .

 **Purvi :** Oh no I think mujy driving nahin krni chaya thi .

 **Rajat :** Purvi please Vineet ka ghar yahan sy zyada krib hy us ky ghar ki aur ly chlo please otherwise mein khud ku maaf nahin kr sko ga agr meri wja sy Pari ku kuch hua tu ...

Ok .

They Go to Vineet house and Knock the door .

 **Vineet :** Purvi tum itni rat ku ...

Vineet jldi chlu Rajat ku hospital ly kr jana hy aur ...

Aur mujy tumhari tbiat bhi thek nahin lg rahi jldi chlo .

Purvi feels Sharp Pain and Scream .

 **Rajat :** Purvi tumhein bola tha mujy Hospital ki zrort nahin lekin tum ...

Rajat please yeah kam larny ka nahin hum abi thori der mein Hospital ponch jayen gy aur tu ny woh medicine li ju doctor ny last time Change ki ju tumhein tub leni hy jub drops effect na krein .

 **Rajat :** Woh tu mein ...

Rajat how Foll you are Oh God dekho Purvi ki Condition aub isy kuch hua tu lo yeah medicine lo aur Purvi ku Sambalu please abi hospital ponchny mein 15 minutes hein .

 **Purvi :** Vineet please fast Aaah .

 **Rajat :** Purvi mein ny bola tha Driving na kru tumhein kuch hu gya tu mein ...

Rajat tumhein kuch hota tu mein khud ku maaf na kr skti mery jeny ki koi wja nahin thi .

They reached in Hospital .

Doctor examine the Purvi and Said :

Un ki bleeding baht hu gyi hy hamein operate krna hu ga aup in papers pr sign kr dijya .

Rajat receives 100 volt Current .

Doctor please Maa aur bchy donon ku bchana hy mein kisi paper pr signature nahin kr raha kabhi nahin .

But yeah legal formalities hein .

Mein nahin manta legal Formalities ku mujy Purvi aur bchi donon chayn .

 **Vineet :** Doctor please Purvi ka Operation start krein signature mein krta hoon .

 **Rajat :** Vineet Purvi thek hu jaye gi dekh lena meri pari bhi apni Partner ky pas aa jaye gi haan dekh lena tum .

Rajat lu pani piyu .

Nahin aub mein agar kuch khayon ga yeah piyun ga tu Purvi ky Sath bus mein ny suna tha agr kisi ky liya sachy dil sy fast rkho tu God hmari wish zror pori krta hy .

After one hour they hears the Sound of Crying and Nurse comes outside .

Mubarik hu beti peda hui hy pre mature delivery hy so she need extra care .

 **Rajat :** Doctor Purvi us sy mil skta hoon .

Ji aup un ky husband hein na chlein mery sath .

Lekin Doctor woh thek tu ha na .

Ji Aup ki wife thek hein abi thori deir mein aup mil lijya ga un sy .

Rajat comes in purvi,s Room and put his hand on her head .

Purvi opens her eyes .

Rajat mein and she move her hand on her belly And see all around .

Rajat woh ...

 **Vineet :** Purvi yeah dekho Tumhari Pari baht baht mubarik hu Purvi and he gives the child to Purvi .

Purvi see towards him and kisses on her eyed hands head and everywhere while Rajat also See towards both of his Princess and Vineet is one who capturing this beautiful moment .

Purvi Hugged her Daughter and Crying .

Rajat Hugged both of them and consoles the Purvi .

 **Vineet :** Purvi Pari ku abi seperate ward mein rakhna hy isey dy du .

 **Purvi :** Rajat and she hugged him and Bitterly Crying .

After sometime she seperated and Rajat wipes her tears . It is First and Last Time Purvi jub tum aesy royi hu dekho aub tumhari ik beti hy us pr is chez ka negative effect hu ga now be brave .

Rajat pari ky samny nahin tumhein tu keh skti hoon na Woh bhi Pari hi Chahta tha Rajat aub tu usy dhond lao na please us ki pari ky liya usy bolo aa jaye aub aur wait nahin hota Rajat .

Days passing like this Purvi and Rajat are both gives their time Care and attention to each othet because again Purvi is so Disturbed after her Daughter Birth and Pari is the lifeline for both of them and both spent quality time with him especially Rajat who always wants that he gives all his time to his Partner .

 **One Fine Morning**

Rajat is busy with his description and also check the medical chat of Pari when he hears the voice of Crying .

Yeah tu Pari ki Voice hy Purvi bhi na abi dekhta hoon apni Partner ko .

He knocked her door but Purvi never opens the Door .

Yeah Purvi bhi na andr ja kr dekhta hoon Pari kiyun ru rahi hy ... Nahin nahin nahin mujy meri limits yad rakhni hy asey Purvi ky room mein ...Lekin Pari she is more important Than Purvi ...Sorry Purvi but and he opened the door .

Pari beta Partner aa gya hy princess itna rona thek nahin yeah Purvi bhi na Caurtain bhi nahin htaya andhery mein bcha rota hi hy na .

Lo Pari aub dekho room ku and he turned but in next moment Rajat freezed on his place while he see the walls of the Room he even not able to breath and he is so shocked .

Words enhoncing his ears :

Hey Sachin aaj Maa ny bulaya hy tujy khana hmary sath khana .

Rajat chal aaja mery Mama ny Mery liya Cycle li hy donon auj market Chalty hein .

Yar Rajat Saly tera msla kiya hy yar tujy her wo chez kiyun pasand ati hy ju meri hoti hy tera hamesha ka aesa hy yar Woh Teena meri Friend ha ...

Sachin aub hum donon ki Friend hy .

You know what Rajat I feel ky tujy Girlfriend bhi meri hi pasand aya gi aur tu ...

Aur mein bolo ga Ja Sachin khud ki Girlfriend dhond ly yeah ab meri Girlfriend hy aub Girlfriend tu share nahin hu skti na .

Tu ruk Rajat tujy tu and he ran behind the Rajat ...

 **Purvi :** Oh Sorry Rajat mein Shower ly rahi thi mujy idea nahin tha yeah uth jaye gi lao mujy du isy ...

Rajat ab mein aa gayi hu Pari ku Sambal lu gi Rajat (While Loud) .

Rajat looking towards Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat is everything alright tum thek tu hu tumhein fever tu nahin and she try to touch him but ...

Don't touch me Purvi mujy btao tum tum tum Sachin Singaniya ki Wife hu kiya ???

 **Purvi :** Wife ... Abi Shadi hui kahan thi abi tu ...

Rajat never litsen her anymore and ran ...

 **So Yeah kia hu gya kiya Relation hy Rajat Aur Sachin mein and aub next kiya hona hy Read and Review .**

 **It's to long Update and yeah next Chapter update After 130 Reviews so if you want next Update then leave your reviews .**

 **Guys have patience is Story mein Rajvi yeah Savhvi fan koi bhi hurt nahin hu ga and believe me story theme is different and summary himself describe the Story .**

 **Guys please now leave your reviews that how is it .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Friends How are you all ???**

 **Thank you so very much to all Friends who's review the story .** **Thnks a lot to all the Members Guests and Friends .** **In this Story your review is very Precious because this Story is my Favourite one and Near to my heart** **So Thnks Again dear Friends .**

 **Now the next Chapter is :**

Pari beta Partner aa gya hy princess itna rona thek nahin yeah Purvi bhi na Caurtain bhi nahin htaya andhery mein bcha rota hi hy na .

Lo Pari aub dekho room ku and he turned but in next moment Rajat freezed on his place while he see the walls of the Room he even not able to breath and he is so shocked .

Number of Pictures of Sachin and Purvi hanged on wall in which they are Very Happy with each other .

Words enhoncing his ears :

Hey Sachin aaj Maa ny bulaya hy tujy khana hmary sath khana .

Rajat chal aaja mery Mama ny Mery liya Cycle li hy donon auj market Chalty hein .

Yar Rajat Saly tera msla kiya hy yar tujy her wo chez kiyun pasand ati hy ju meri hoti hy tera hamesha ka aesa hy yar Woh Teena meri Friend ha ...

Sachin aub hum donon ki Friend hy .

You know what Rajat I feel ky tujy Girlfriend bhi meri hi pasand aya gi aur tu ...

Aur mein bolo ga Ja Sachin khud ki Girlfriend dhond ly yeah ab meri Girlfriend hy aub Girlfriend tu share nahin hu skti na .

Tu ruk Rajat tujy tu and he ran behind the Rajat ...

 **Purvi :** Oh Sorry Rajat mein Shower ly rahi thi mujy idea nahin tha yeah uth jaye gi lao mujy du isy ...

Rajat ab mein aa gayi hu Pari ku Sambal lu gi ...Rajat (Bit Loud) .

Rajat looking towards Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat is everything alright tum thek tu hu tumhein fever tu nahin and she try to touch him but ...

Don't touch me Purvi mujy btao tum tum tum Sachin Singaniya ki Wife hu kiya ???

 **Purvi :** Wife ... Abi Shadi hui kahan thi abi tu ...

Rajat never litsen her anymore and ran ...

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Sachin Singaniya Oh my God mein ny tu Rajat ku kbi btaya hi nahin Sachin ky bary mein phir woh sub kesy janta hy Rajat kesy Janta hy Sachin ku .

Rajat bat suno meri She Calling His name but Rajat is No where .

Kahan gya hu Ga Rajat abi tu Vineet bhi nahin yahan Gao (Village) gya hy Rajat aur kahan ja skta hy Aur kiya janta hy woh Sachin ky bary mein .

Rajat Sitting on the bench .

Yeah mery sath kiya hu raha hy Purvi wo Sachin ki GF aesa kesy hu skta hy . Sachin kahan hu tum Kiya Pari Sachin ki beti ... Itny Sary Questions hein aur jwab mujy sub baton ky jwab Purvi hi dy gi .

His Phone rings .

 **Rajat :** Haan Vineet tu kub aa raha hy .

Rajat tujy yhi btany ky liya call ki thi Maa ki tbiat thek nahin thi unu ny meri achank Shadi kr di aur tujy yahan ...

Vineet Listen Dekh tu jitni jldi hu skta hy Mumbai aa ja .

Haan Rajat mein auj Sham hi aa raha hoon apni Family ky sath .

Ok but Mumbai aa kr muj sy milny ana hy jldi .

Ok .

 **...**

Rajat kahan thy tum sbo sy haan aur yeah tum kiya bol kr gya hu tum Sachin ku kesy janty hu mein ny tumhein kabhi Sachin ky bary mein nahin Btaya jawab du Rajat tum chup kiyun hu btao mujy Kahan hy mera Sachin .

Mein nahin Janta Sachin kahan hein but abi mein waada krta hoon Tumhary Sachin ku mein lao ga .

 **Vicky :** Rajat tum kesy Sachin ku lao gy tum tu usy janty bhi nahin .

Mein Sachin ku janta hoon Vicky it's my bad luck ky na mujy Purvi ny btaya aur na mein jan ska ky ...

 **Purvi :** Kesy janty hu tum Sachin ku .

Rajat aur Sachin Bchpan ky dost hein blky dosti bhi ik chota lafz hu ga yeah Bahi jesy thy donon .

 **Rajat :** Aur Vineet tu janta tha ky Sachin hi Woh ldka hy jis ka intezar Purvi ku hy tu tum ny mujy kiyun nahin btaya .

Rajat mujy yeah bat tumhary Misson ky time pta lagi ik din mein ny tumhari Diary yahan side table pr dekhi ju tumhari personal diary thi **(Guys remember the Scene of Chapter 7 )** curiously mein ny isey open kiya kiyun ky tum kabhi mujy woh diary nahin dety lekin us diary ky Front page pr Sachin ki picture thi same dress , Same Diary ,Same Writing ky sath likha tha For my Best Friend Tub mujy doubt hua ky Sachin aur Purvi ka koi connection hu skta hy lekin tujy kabhi btany ka time hi nhi mila tere mission sy any ky bad sub aesy hua ky mujy moka hi nahin mila .

 **Rajat :** Haan woh Diary mein ny aur Sachin ny ik dosry ku di thi aur bola tha yeah diary ...

 **Purvi :** Yeah Diary tum donon tub likho gy jub Tum donon ik dosry sy dour hu gy aur ik dosry ku btao gy ky tum donon kitna miss krty hu ik dosry ku .

 **Rajat :** Tumhein yeah sub kesy pata .

Kiyun ky jub Sachin Mission pr gya tu muj sy bol kr gya ky yeah us ki bht personal diary hy aur mein bina is diary ku read kiya apni feelings likhon us ky liya aur Rajat tum bhi tu jany sy pehly ... How fool I am tumhari aur Sachin ki itni Sari batein adatein nature ik jesi thi tu mein yeah kesy samj nahin payi ky tum donon ka koi rishta hu skta hy .

 **Rajat :** Haan mein aur Sachin bchpan sy dost hein Sachin 3 sal ka tha jub us ky parents car accident mein guzr gye tu Mery Maa Papa ny Muj sy zyada Sachin ku pyar diya usy apna beta mana mein aur Sachin College tk ik sath thy phir Sachin ky Mama ju ky England hoty thy unu ny Sachin ku apny pas bulaya un ki tbiat thek nahin thi aur Sachin England chla gya .

 **Purvi :** Tu tum donon ka rabta toot gya ...

Nahin mein aur Sachin rabty mein thy aur yeah Vicky isey bhi mein ny ik Din Sachin ky sath Video Chat mein dekha tha Sachin Ka room Partner tha yeah Us ny btaya tha mujy meri aur vicky ki bat nahin hui thi bus mein ny isy dekha tha .

 **Vickey :** Oh my God tu tum thy woh Sachin ky dost Sachin tumhein ly kr bht upset rehta tha tum ny contact hi khatm kr dia tha .

Contact khatm nahin kiya tha ik Short Circuit ki waja sy hmary Ghar mein aag lg gyi thi jis mein sub jal kr khak hu gya mera sub khatm hu gya usi mein Sachin ka contact no Address sub khatm hu gya mein Apni training ky liya Mumbai mein tha jabi zinda raha .

Lekin abi swal yeah hy ky abi Sachin kahan hy aur Purvi tumhary sath kiyun nahin Sachin Dhoka deny walon mein sy nahin hein itna mein janta hoon .

 **Purvi :** Sachin ik mission ky liya gya tha Woh Mission Delhi mein hi tha Mission secret tha mujy is ki koi info nahin usy kuch din bad ana tha lekin abi tk lout kr nahin aya .

 **Vicky :** Mission khatm hu jany ky bad sub log wapis aya Sachin nahin aya hum ny hr trah sy usy dhondany ki koshish ki woh nahin mila .

 **Vineet :** Sorry to say but kia tum log janty hu ky woh ...

 **Purvi :** Sachin zinda hy Hum ny us time mein sub jaga dekha mrny waly logon mein Sachin nahin tha sub hospitals emergency morgue sub check kiya Sachin ka kuch pata nahin laga .

 **Vicky :** Aur abi Jub mein Mumbai aya tub mujy yeah info mli thi ky Sachin ny last time Mumbai ka travel kiya hy .

 **Rajat :** It's mean Sachin Yahan sirf Purvi ky liya aya hy aur Sachin ka Mumbai mein kiya kam hy .

 **Purvi :** Tum itny yakin sy kesy keh skty hu yeah sub .

Kiyun ky mein janta hoon Sachin ku woh jis sy ik bar koi rishta bna leta hy usy dhoka nahin dy skta agar Sachin Mumbai mein hy tu hum usy zror dhond lein hy tum log ik kam kro Purvi aur Vicky Sachin ky Us mission ki details btao ky us time mein kon log Sachin ky sath thy us ky us time ky bank accounts Passport phone numbers sub ka pata du ik choti sy choti chez ju us time Sachin sy belong krti thi .

Agar Sachin Mumbai aya hy tu us ny apny account credit Cards passport kuch tu use kia hu ga new phone sim li hu gi hamein asey usy dhondany mein asani hu gi .

 **Purvi :** Haan thek hy mein us ki sub personal details deti hoon aur Vicky tum is mission sy related sub pta lgao .

Rajat comes in his room and watch his Daughter .

Kitni resembles hein Pari aur Sachin ki is ki ankhein bilkul Sachin ky jesi hein is ki Smile bhi usi ky jesi hy mein pehly kiyun nahin samj ska .

Vineet Looked Both of them and comes in Room .

 **Rajat :** Aesy kiya dekh rahy hu Vineet .

Yehi ky Tum kitni mohabat krty hu Purvi aur Pari sy aur jub Sachin ...

You know what Vineet abi mein us din ka wait kr raha hoon jub Sachin aya ga pata hy tum hamesha mujy khty thy ky mujy Purvi sy mohabat hy .

 **Vineet :** Aur tum mujy mana krty thy ky aesa kuch nahin .

Haan kiyun ky yeah mohabat nahin thi yeah ju ik an kaha sa rishta hy na mere aur Sachin ky drmyan ik bonding ju hum donon mein bchpan sy hy yeah woh thi mere dil ny pachan liya tha Purvi ku aur mein Sachin ki amanat ku kesy kisi aur ky sath dekh skta tha aur Pari is dunia mein aney sy pehly hi mujy is sy mohabat thi kyu ky yeah Sachin ka anch tha Yeah Sachin ki beti ... mujy abi bhi believe nahin hota .

Vineet bs ab meri ik hi wish hy Sachin woh lout aya .

Haan zror aya ga woh tum itni tention kyu lety hu .

 **Rajat :** Vineet tention ki tu bat hy tum ny nahin dekhi mein ny dekhi Sachin aur Purvi ki dheron pics you know Sachin ktna khush dikhta hy us ky sath ik sachi khushi hy us ky face pr ...

Tu phir woh chod kr kyu gya Purvi ku ...

Wohi tu swal hy Vineet mera dil kehta hy Sachin kisi baht badi problem mein hy hope so woh thek hu .

 **...**

 **Purvi :** Rajat yeah rahi details Sachin ki Personal details bhi hein aur Mission sy related bhi sub details hn .

 **Vicky :** Aur haan meri ksi bhi help ki zrort hy tu btao .

Abi ky liya itna kafi hy baki jub bhi zrort hui tu btao ga Vineet tum chlo mery sath .

Vineet tum ik kam kro gy abi Delhi ky liya jao gy wahan mera ik friend hy mein abi usy call kr du ga wahan ja kr Sachin ka phone trace krwao aur haan agr Sachin ny koi new sim li hu tu woh bhi trace krwao ky is wakt woh kahan hy .

Mein yahan Mumbai mein dekhta hoon Vicky ky sath yeah pta lgata hoon ky Sachin ku last time kdr dekha gya tha .

Rajat comes home at late night and open the Door with duplicate key .

Rajat aa gya tum khana lgati hoon kha lu .

Purvi tum abi tk jag rhi hu Pari so gyi kia .

Haan so gyi but tumhary hi room mein sulaya usey I know tum usy dekhy bina so nahin skty hu .

Mein ata hoon us sy mil kr . He goes and Kissed his Daughter .

Tum pari ku pehly bhi kam pyar nahin krty thy lekin abi tumhein jub sy pata chala ky yeah Sachin ki beti hy tum is ki aur hi chinta krny lgy hu . Mein Maa hu is ki lekin itni mohabat aysi mohabat tu mein bhi nahin kr skti is sy .

Tum Maa hu na is ki tumhein is ki achi parwarish bhi krni hy isey sub sikhana hy aur mujy jub sy pata lga hy ky yeah Sachin ki beti hy mein tumhein bata nahin skta meri feelings aysa lgta hy us ka bchpan dekh raha hoon aur wesy bhi Sachin muj sy chota tha lekin us ny hamesha ik bade bahi ki trah mera hr achy bury wakt mein sath dia mera khayal rkha mujy hamesha Support kia ab us ki beti ky liya pyar tu kabhi kam nahin hu ga na .

Purvi Sitting in front of him and put his hand on Rajat hand and Said

Rajat tumhein kiya lgta hy Sachin mil jaye ga na .

Haan Purvi woh idhr hi hu ga kahin hmary as pas aur bht jald mein usey tumhary pas ly kr aoa ga .

Rajat mein ny auj tk kabhi kisi ku yeah nahin bola lekin mera dil kehta hy Sachin kisi baht badi problem mein hy woh kabhi muj sy aesy dour nahin reh skta bhaly usy meri pregnancy ka nahin pata tha lekin woh itna tu janta tha ky hum us ky mission sy aty hi Shadi krny waly thy aur woh yeah bhi janta tha ky it's possible mein bht jld usy yeah Good news dy skti thi lekin woh lout kr nahin aya kiyun ???

Purvi aesa kuch nahin hy tum aesa kiyun sochti hu woh bht jld aya ga mein keh raha hoon na aub rona bnd kro please .

Nahin Rajat tum waada kro Sachin lout kr aya ga mein us ky bina nahin reh skti she hide her face in Rajat,s Chest and crying .

 **Rajat (Pov) :** Purvi ku tu umeed dila raha hoon lekin mera khud ka dil woh bhi tu yehi kehta hy ky Sachin kisi baht badi musibat mein hey nahin Bhagwan aub Purvi ki life mein sub acha hu .

After sometimes she seperate and Wiping her tears .

Sory woh mein ...

It's ok Purvi I can understand tum ny itny time sy kuch bhi tu bola nahin kisi ku aur hum donon janty hein ky Sachin tumhary liya kiya hy .

Acha mein khana lgati hoon kha lu .

Nahin auj nahin auj bhok nahin hy tum kha lu .

 **Purvi :** Nahin woh mein ny tu ...

Muj sy jhoot na bolna mein janta hoon tum ny Khana nahin khaya aur Purvi tumhary liya khana zrori hy tumhein Pari ku Feed bhi tu krana hota hy na aesy kesy chaly ga .

Haan is Pari ky liya hi tu zinda hoon wrna kb ki meri arti ...

Assssssh Rajat put his finger on Purvi,s lips Khabardar ju aub dobara kabhi aesa bola tu chlo khana kha lu .

Haan chlo tum bhi mery sath donon mil kr khaty hn .

 **Rajat :** Baht zidi hu na tum aesy nahin manu gi .

Nahin yeah tu tum janty hu na ab chlo and she Dragged Rajat with her .

You know what Purvi any du tumhary Sachin ku mein usy btao ga ky us ki Purvi muj pr kitna atyachar krti thi nahin means aesy forcefully khilana ...

You know what tum bhi na tumhary us dost ku any du btao gi mein usy kesy forcefully dant kr tum muj sy hr kam krwaty thy .

Wo kia khty thy tum Purvi I said yeah dodh ka glass khatm kro .

Purvi tum ny abi tk yeah fruits nahin khaya .

Purvi tum ny Pari ku rony kiyun diya .

 **Rajat :** Haan tu thek hy dekh lena Sachin mera sath dy ga .

Oh hello woh mera hi sath dy ga smjy tum ... both Continue their fighting and complete their kitchen chores and comes in the room .

When they entered in the room they hear the voice of crying .

Both at same time :

Are isey kiya hua .

 **Purvi :** Auj sy pehly tu kabhi aesy rat mein roti nahin .

You know what Purvi woh hamein yeah btana chah rahi hy ky Woh bhi apny papa ku hmari complains lgaye gi ky Hum all time fight hi krty rhty thy .

 **Purvi :** Are haan aur Sachin tu sirf isi ki suny ga hmari nahin .

Oh God yeah Pari abi sy jealous hony lgi ky Sachin is sy zyada hum sy pyar krta hy .

Rajat jealousy really and she starts laughing .

To see towards him Rajay also starts laughing and Said :

You know what mein sirf yeah soch raha hoon Sachin sath kis ka dy ga nahin means hum 3no hi tu usy complains krein gy aur woh bechara ...

 **Rajat :** Partner kiya hu gya auj muma ku tng krna hy kiya .

Are yeah tu chup hi nahin kr rahi Rajat aub kiya krein .

Abi chup ju jya gi mein samjata hoon isey :

He kissed on her forehead and hold her small hands in his hands .

Partner papa na is World mein sub sy zyada tum sy pyar krein gy beta woh Muma sy bhi wesa pyar nahin kr skty abi Pari ku rona nahin sona hy . He picked her in his arms and Pari lay down in his Chest . While Rajat caressing her hairs .

Rajat pari so gyi hy do mein isey room mein ly jati hoon .

Nahin tum jao Isey yahin rhny du .

Rajat yeah sbo jldi uth jati hy tum thaky hoya hu tumhein tang kry gi .

Nahin kry gi tum jao so jao .

Nahin thek hy mein bhi yahin so jati hu .

Purvi I said Pari kuch nahin kahy gi aur is ny agr tang kia tu mein khud isey tumhary pas ly aoa ga .

Ok thek hy Good night .

 **So here the end of the Chappy .**

 **Now What Happen Next ???**

 **Read and Review .**

 **And Hope so abi sub ki confusions clear hu gyi hu gi ky what is the relation between Rajat and Sachin .**

 **Now read and Review .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Friends How are you ???**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews**.

 **Now the next Chapter is :**

 **Vineet :** Rajat aub kiya hu ga kuch bhi info nahin mili tum sub try kr chuky hu phir Sachin kahan ja skta hy ...

Info tu hy Vineet Tum hi dekho Sachin ka phone us ky mission sy any ky bad on hua hy aur woh apny ghar bhi gya hy jahan hmara sara bchpan guzra hy . Us ky bad sy hi us ka phone still offf hy aur woh sim bhi abi kisi ky use mein nahin matlab samjty hu is sub ka ???

Kiya mtlb mein kuch smja nahin ...

Means wo mery pas aya tha lekin usy wahan koi nahin mila tu us ny sub khatm kr diya aur abi woh Mumbai mein hy aesa mera dil kehta hy bus wo jldi mil jaye .

 **Vineet :** I wish aesa hi hu ... Woh tumhein mil jaye ...

Mujy khud sy zyada Pari ka khayal hy woh abi badi hu rahi hy mein chahta hoon woh bht jald apny Papa sy mil ly usy bhi tu pata lgy ik Father figure life mein kitna important hota hy woh bhi tu feel kry us ky Papa World ky best Papa hein . Woh apni beti ku Is Dunia ki hr Khushi deny ki koshish kry ga na mein ny kahin suna tha ky ik beti is dunia mein sub sy zyada pyar us ky Papa ku hi krti hy aur ik Bap woh bhi kabhi khud ki beti sy dour nahin rehna chahta ...

Rajat ...

What aesy kiya dekh rahy hu ...

Yehi ky Sachin ky milny ki Khushi us ki Family sy zyada tujy hy itna kuch soch kr bhi rakh liya ...

Haan na Pari sy pyar hi itna hy ky I wish usy is life mein sub mily ju woh Chahti hy bus aub tu us ky papa mil jayen ...

Agar bat sirf Pari ki hy na Rajat tu bhi tu Bap hy us ka aur ... But before he finishes his Sentence he receives a tight Slap from Rajat ...

Rajat yeah ...

Kiya yeah ... You know what Vineet mujy lgta hy ky is pori Dunia mein tum hi ik wo insan hu jisy mein sub keh skta hoon ju mery dil mein ha lekin tum ...tum ny ik bar pehly bhi bola tha yeah Sub Purvi ky bary mein ky mujy us sy pyar ... Tub bhi mein ny tumhein warn kia tha aur abi tum Pari tk ... I request you please next time Kabhi Pari aur Purvi ky liya aesa kuch na bolna as a Friend I can understand tujy meri chinta hy lekin ...

Lekin Rajat mein ny yeah sub is liya bola ky officially Purvi teri wife hy tu us karn Pari ky papa ...

Pari ka Biological Fathet Sachin hy aur Don't worry Papers mein bhi usi ka hi name hy Sachin ki jaga kabhi mein ny nahin li ... Mujy meri jaga pasand hy aur Sachin ki jaga aa kr bht jald wohi ly ga ...

 **Vineet (Pov) :** Yeah Rajat mujy lgta hy us ki khud ki life tu hy hi nahin Pari Purvi aur Sachin bus ...pata nahin kiya soch kr rakha hy bhagwan ny is ky liya ...

 **...**

Are Yeah Pari abi tk soyi nahin Kitni rat hu gyi hy Purvi yeah abi tk jag kiyun rahi hy ...

Yeah tu tum apni partner sy hi pocho na pichly 3 ghanty sy try kr rhi hu ky yeah so jaye lekin isey nahin sona ...

Purvi tu dekhna tha is ki tbiat tu thek hy na tum bhi na mujy du meri Pari ...

Pari beta auj nini kiyun nahin aa rahi hmari princess ku ...

Tum isey dekho aur pocho kiyun nahin so rahi mein jub tk Dinner ready krti hu .

Haan jao mein dekhta hoon .

After sometime Purvi comes in lounge and astonished .

Both Rajat and Pari were sleeping on the sofa, as usual the Pari was sleeping on his chest.

Purvi Smiles Yeah Rajat bhi na jahan betha tha wahin so gya Pari tu bchi hy yeah kub sy bcha bn gya abi isey disturb bhi nahin kr skti .

 **Next Morning**

Rajat opens her eyes and Watch towards Purvi ...

Yeah Purvi rat mein bethy bethy hi so gyi yahin Sofa pr such mein pagal hy .

Good Morning Rajat uth gye ...

Are tum so nahin rahi thi ...

Haan rat mein tum donon ku dekhty dekhty hi kub so gyi pata nahin laga .

Haan mujy bhi rat ku pata nahin laga kesy so gya ...

Pari tumhein bht disturb krny lagi hy na .

Isey disturb krna nahin kehty hein ... Lo uth gyi meri partner ...

Good Morning Pari and he kisses on her cheeks .

Purvi aesy kiya dekh rahi hu lu abi Pari ku bhok lagi hu gi ...

Haan du aur mein tu bap beti ka pyar dekh rahi hoon ky kesy ik bap ...

 **Rajat (Shouts) :** Just Stop it Purvi just stop it nahin hoon mein Pari ka papa itni choti si bat tum sub ku samj nahin ati haan ... Are baki sub ku tu chodo tum muj sy aesa bolo gi I can't believe ...

Rajat itna ghusa mein tu bus ...

Waah yeah bhi acha hy tum itna sub bol du aur mein ghusa bhi na kron ...

Litsen Rajat ...

Litsen Purvi tum suno meri bat and he pointing a finger ik bat yad rkho nahin hoon mein Pari ka bap smji tum . He hold her Shoulder and directly looking in her eyes Beti hy na woh tumhari tu khud ki beti ky liya khud problems create na kru us ka bap Sachin hy Rajat nahin samji tum .

Landline rings and Rajat realized that his behaviour is so strange and he leaves Purvi .

Purvi crying to hear Rajat,s Words .

Rajat ny auj sey pehly aesy kabhi bat nahin ki mujy jana hu ga us ky pas ...

 **Rajat (Pov) :** Yeah mujy kiya hu gya tha itna ghusa kiyun aya mujy . Purvi per aesy chilana nahin chaya tha mujy mein usy aram sy bhi tu keh skta tha ufff Kahin ka ghusa kahin utar diya woh kitni dr gyi hu gi mera aesa behaviour ...

Rajat ...

Purvi tum kiya hua yeah tumhari ankhein something pinching on his heart ... Sorrry Purvi tum meri waja sy itni hurt hui ...

Nahin Rajat mein tu khud yahan sorrry krny ayi thi Maaf ker du mujy please mein dobara aesa kabhi kuch nahin bolon gi ik bar maaf ...

Purvi leave it it's ok ju hua bhol jao please lekin mujy tum per aesy chilana nahin chaya tha lekin mein bhi tu kiya kron tum bhi jub aesa bolo gi tu ...

Mein bhi Rajat betho idhr btao kia hua kisi ny kuch bola ...

Haan woh Vineet kl rat woh bhi bola ky Pari meri ...

Dekho Purvi tum tu janti hu us ka bap kon hy Pari ky liya life ki problems na peda kro auj nahin tu kl Sachin aya ga aur wohi us ka bap bhi hy . Mein ny jabi tumhein us ki Birth ky time bhi bola ky Pari ku us ky papa ka hi name mily ga

Dunia ku ik nyi bat mil jaye gi Pari ky liya woh us ky bap ka name Gali bna dein gy tumhein samj nahin ati yeah bat ...

I can understand tum ny ju bola thek hy lekin Dunia ky samny tum Pari ku apni beti maan chuky hu ...

Yehi bat kl rat Rajat ku mein ny boli ...

 **Purvi :** Vineet tum ...

Haan Sorrry but mein Rajat sy isi bary mein bat krny aya tha kl rat yeah muj pr bhi ghusa kiya yeah samjta nahin ky Sachayi sirf hum janty hein Dunia nahin Dunia ku bhi aesy hi chup krao gy Rajat tumhein yeah bat her kisi ky mu sy sunni hu gi ...

Dunia ky swalon ky jawab hein mery pas Vineet lekin you know tklif dunia ky lafz nahin apno ky lafz dety hein yeah apny hi hein jin ki baaton sy dil hurt hota hy warna dunia tu dukh hi deti hy mein ny tum donon sy yeah expect nahin kiya tha .

 **Vineet and Purvi :** Acha sorrry ...

It's ok tum donon ku sorrry bolny ki zrort nahin tum donon apni jaga thek hu .

But just remember one thing Purvi You know Pari ka meri beti hony ka mtlb kiya bnta hy ky mein aur tum ... I don't think so k mein is sy zyada kabhi tum donon ku saaf lfzon mein samja bhi paon ga yeah nahin mein aur tum dost hein bus aur wesy bhi Sachin ky aa jany ky bad tum logon ku tu Delhi hi Shift hona hy na tu wahan tu log yehi samjein gy ky Pari tumhari aur Sachin ki beti hy ju ky sachayi hy .

 **Purvi :** Hmmm I can understand Sooo Sooorrry...Abi tum jldi sy aa jao mein breakfast ready krti hu .

Nahin bhok nahin mujy thodi der tk krta hoon breakfast tum jub tk Pari ku dekh lu mujy Vineet ky sath jana hy kuch kam hy .

 **Vineet :** Haan aub bol kahan jana hy .

Doctor ky pas mein bilkul bhol gya Sachin ku dhondny ky chakr mein apni medicine aur Drops use hi nahin kr saka aur abi ...

Abi tujy phir sy dikhny mein problem hu rahi hy Rajat tu kitna careless hy agr tujy kuch hu gya tu ...

Abi mujy prwa nahin Vineet bus ik bar Sachin aa jaye bus Purvi aur Pari us ky sath Safe hu jayen lekin mujy meri abkhein tub tk tu chayn jub tuk Sachin ku na dekh loon ...

Pagal na bno Rajat Doctor's ny last time bhi bola tha ky tumhein medicines proper leni hein mein hi pagal hoon ju Delhi jany sy pehly Purvi ku kuch btaya nahin ...

Vineet tu dost hy mera wohi bn abi Purvi ku aur tention na dy abi hum donon janty hein ky Doctors bhi zyada umeed nahin dilaty tu ...

Tujy kuch nahin hu ga Rajat abi chal mery sath ...

 **At Night**

Purvi auj Pari ka Monthly check up tha Kiya bola Doctor ny is ka weight thek hua kiya ... Kahan hy is ki reports dikhao tu ...

Rajat woh auj mein ...

Kia tum Pari ki reports lao du yeah mein khud hi dekh leta hoon tumhary room mein hi hoon gi na .

Nahin Woh auj mein bhool gyi ky ...

What tum Pari ka Monthly check up bhol gyi really abi chlu mere sath hum abi jayen gy Doctor ky pass .

Nahin Rajat tum thky hu aur itni rat ku ...

Mein thaka hua nahin hoon chlo mere sath mein abi khud Doctor ku call krta hoon hum abi chal rahy hein understand ... Mera Mobile kahan hy yahin tu rakha tha abi and he watch here and there ...Kahan ja skta hy phone ...

Purvi observed him ...

Purvi aesy kiya dekh rahi hu btao tumhara phone kahan hy lao du mujy ...

Rajat tumhein khud ka phone nazar kiyun nahin aa raha dekho tumhary pas hi tu rakha hy ...

Mery pas nahin tu yeah dekho sub tarf tu dekh liya yeah Sofa Side table ...

Tumhein yeah front table pr rakha tumhara phone nzr nahin aya Rajat are you alright ... Oh haan haan m fine tum bhi na woh Pari ku ly kr bus jldi mein dekha nahin ...

Rajat jhot na bolo muj sy ...Sachi bat tu yeah hy tumhein phone dikha hi nahin Rajat tum apni medicine use nahin kr rahy hu woh drops miss kr rhy hu un drops ky miss krny ka matlb tumhein dikhny mein problem zyada hu gyi hy Bolo Rajat tum Drops use nahin kr rhy ...

Haan woh 3 din pehly khatm hu gya thy mein itna busy tha ky ...

What tum khud ki medicine lena bhol gya khud ka dehan rakhna bhol gya yeah bhol gya ky tumhein Sahi sy dikhta nahin Kiyun aysa kiya important case tha beaurau mein ...

Are tum bhi na Beaurau tu mein abi jata hi nahin ...

What do you mean ??? Rajat abi aur jhot na bolna otherwise mein ACP Sir ku call kr ky pochon gi tum beaurau kiyun nahin ja rahy hu ...

Woh abi mein zyada file work hi krta hoon ACP Sir ny Head Quarter meri Medical reports bijwayi tu yeah ju accident mere sath hua Duty ky doran hua that's why meri job change kr di gyi hy mein abi just file work aur Data entry hi krta hoon woh tu ghar bhi hu jata hy ...

Rajat abi chlo mere sath hum Doctor ky pas jayen gy mein khud un sy sub pochon gi chlo mere sath ...

Tumhein muj pr believe nahin ...

Bilkul nahin hy ...

Purvi abhi bhi rat bht hu gyi hy ...

Rajat mujy kuch nahin sunna chlo mere sath ...

They reached in Hospital .

 **Purvi :** Doctor Sharma abi duty per hein ...

No mam woh abi OT mein hein ik major operation hy 4 to 5 hours mein hi free hu gy .

 **Rajat :** No problem aup btayen Doctor Joshi woh tu abi hein na duty per .

Yes Sir .

Ok Thank you Chlu Purvi hamein Pari ky sub test bhi tu krany hein .

Ok chlu lekin hum donon Morning mein dobara ayen gy samj ayi .

Haan thek hy abi chlu .

 **...**

Hi Doctor Joshi aup busy tu nahin ...

Oh Mr Rajat aup are bilkul busy nahin aa jayen mere Cabin mein hi chlty hein .

Ayen aup zror apni beti ky liya hi aya hoon gy ...

 **Purvi :** Ji Doctor ...

Well Ik bat tu manni hu gi Mr Rajat aup sy zyada Caring Father nahin dekha mein ny nahin means aesy regularly apni beti ky bary mein sub janna us ki medical conditions etc .

No Doctor Caring tu hr Father hota hy bus Pari ki Delivery Pre Mature hy that's why ...

Oh I see ...

Someone litsen their Conversation ... Rajat noticed it ...

 **Doctor :** Kia hua aup wahan kiya dekh rahy hein ...

Don't know kiyun mujy laga ky jesy wahan koi hy .

Kon hu ga is time koi staff member hi hu ga ...

Hmmm may be .

Well Mr Rajat Pari aub bilkul thek hy don't worry is ka weight bhi abi normal bchon jesa hy aub aup ku fikr ki zrort nahin but Miss Purvi aup still prescription ku follow krein gi aup ku khud ki diet thek rakhni hy Coz Mother feed asy babies ky liya sub sy zyada zrori hy .

Ok Doctor Thank you .

 **...**

 **After some Days**

Rajat kia hua tum breakfast kiyun nahin kr rahy hu kiya soch rhy hu ...

Sapny ky bary mein you know mein ny kl rat sapna dekha ky Sachin mil jata hy Woh wapis aa jata hy ...

 **Purvi (Excitedly) :** What tum such keh rahy hu tum ny aysa hi dekha ...

Haan yehi dekha ...

Abi Sachin zror mil jaye ga mein Janti hoon Rajat auj mein bht khush hoon bus auj hi sy mein ny us ki raah dekhna shuru kr di hy .

 **Rajat (Pov) :** Purvi bht excited hy lekin mein upset Sachin tu mila tha mujy lekin kiyun woh bht Upset tha us ki ankhon mein kiya tha mein samj nahin paya kesy btaon Purvi ku ky mein sapny bht kum dekhta hoon lekin 90% sachy spny hi dekhta hoon . Sachin ku kuch problem tu thi lekin kiya ... Ju bhi problem hu no problem hum donon mil kr solve ker lein gy bus ik bar woh mil jaye ... Something clicked in his mind

Problems lekin kuch problems ky kabhi koi solution nahin hoty sirf anat hota hy ...

Yeah mein kiya Soch raha hoon Rajat leaves Dinning Table ... problems solve hony ky liya hi hoti hein phir mere mind mein yeah bat kiyun ayi ky ... kuch problems ky kabhi koi solution nahin hoty sirf anat hota hy ...

Oh God mein Pagal hu jao ga yeah lines tu kl spny mein Sachin bhi bola tha jub mein ny usy pocha ky woh upset kiyun hy usy kiya problem hy tub woh bola ky us ki problem ka koi solution nahin ... Kiyun ...

 **Purvi :** Rajat kiya bat hy kiya soch rahy hu she put her hand on his Shoulder ...

Haan kia hua Purvi tum kuch boli ...

Rajat aoa betho Pani piyu lu abi btao kiya soch rhy hu tum breakfast chod kr wahan samny window ky samny kiya kr rahy thy ...

Pta nahin mein khud nahin janta ky kesy kiya soch raha tha Bus Sachin mil jaye .

You know Rajat auj nahin tu kl woh lout aya ga ...

Itna believe kiyun woh mera sapna tha ...

Sachin ny ik bar btaya tha ky us ka ik dost ju sapna dekhta hy wohi such hota hy tu woh Dost tum hi tu hu na...

Acha chodo btao Pari kidr hy ...

So rahi hy ...

Itni der tk so kiyun rahi hy tbiat tu thek hy us ki ...

 **Purvi (Laughed) :** Rajat kiya hy yeah Pari abi sirf ik sal ki hy bchon ky sony aur jhagny ky time aesy hi hoty hein tum bhi na yeah bhi nahin janty ...

Dekho tu bat tu aesy kr rahi hu jesy mery 2 2 bchy hein aur hans kis bat pr rahi hu mujy kiya pta bchon ky bary mein ...

Acha jao room mein hy bol du usy bye aur dy du kissy us ko tumhein hi us pr itna pyar ata hy ...

Haan ja raha hoon aur tum na mein dekh raha hoon Pari sy aur muj sy jealous hony lgi hu pehly bhi bola tha tum sy zyada pyar usi sy kron ga tu jealousy kesi ...Aur I know tum kabhi meri Partner ku Morning kiss bhi nahin deti it's not fair ...

Haaa Really jealous Rajat jao Pari ky pas tum bhi na ... Haan nahin deti tum hi mery hisy ki bhi kiss dy dia kru .

Mein bhi kitchen ka kam complete kr lu abi Pari uth gyi tu koi kam nahin hu ga ...

Purvi hears Rajat,s Calling her name ...

Rajat kiya hua sub thik hy na

Kuch thek nahin jaldi Mere Room mein jao side table pr Meri keys aur wallet rakhy hy ly kr aoa Pari ku Hospital ly kr jana hy dekho tu isey kitna fever hy ...

What fever kesy ...

Woh bad mein dekhein gy mery room sy keys ly kr aoa jao jaldi ...

Haan Haan wait bus abi layi ...

 **...**

Doctor kia hua Pari ku rat tk tu bilkul thek thi aesy achank fever kesy ...

Relaxed Mr Rajat hum dekh rahy hein ...

Doctor relaxed kesy meri Pari ...

Ayen bethein aup ki pari bilkul thek hy bus mamoli sa fever tha aup ki Daughter abi bhi mother feed leti hy na ...

Yes Sir Abi usy extra diet zyada nahin di jati ...

Tu bus in ki Mother ny kuch Thanda kha liya hy aur it's natural ky jub Baby aesy Mother feed krty hein tu agar Maa kuch aesa Thanda Garm ly ly tu bchy pr effect hu skta hy ghabrany ki bat nahin ...

 **Rajat :** Purvi tum kesy itni careless hu aesa kiya use kiya tum ny haan kitni bar bola hy ky Pari ki health ky sath koi compromise nahin ...

Well Mr Rajat aup wakyi world's Best Father hein itna pyar apni beti sy aup ki beti bht Lucky hy jisy aesa pyar krny wala bap mila ... But unfortunately aup yeah nahin janty ky aup ki wife ny kiya khaya ...

Enough is enough Doctor Pari meri ...

 **Purvi :** So Sooorrry Rajat mera ghusa Doctor pr na utaro Sooorrry Doctor Rajat tum chlo wahan side pr mein Doctor sy bat kr ky ati hoon ...

Mein yahan sy kahin bahr nahin ja raha ...

Bahr jany ku nahin bola wahan side jao please apni Pari ky liya please ...

Ok ...

Rajat looks outside where a Corridor and number of people's moves here and there ...

Room door opens and one person comes outside ... Sachin ... Yeah tu Sachin ...

Rajat ran outside but Purvi is unaware that where he gone because she is busy with Pari .

Mein ghalt nahin tha Woh Sachin hi tha us ki ik jhalak kafi hy mujy yeah dekhny ky liya ky woh Sachin hi tha lekin wo gya kahan He calling his name ...

Sachin kahan hy tu yar mujy yahin pas hi dekhna hu ga yahin kahin hu ga ... He checks every room and Corridor but vein ... Yahan hospital mein nahin tu zror hospital sy bahr gya hu ga Duty pr ju security Gauard hy us sy pochta hoon ...

Dekhiya aup ny abi is admi ku yahan sy jaty dekha hy and he also shows Sachin Picture ...

Nahin Sahb hum ny aesy kisi admi ku yahan sy jaty nahin dekha ...

Are aesy kesy achy sy dekhein na ...

Sahb mera jwab phir bhi wohi hy mein ny yahan sy is admi ku bahr jaty nahin dekha ...

Nahin Woh Sachin hi tha mein ny chahy us ki ik jhalak dekhi hy but woh Sachin tha mujy bahr ja kr dekhna hi hu ga us sy pehly Purvi usy bhi tu ghar jana hu ga and now he dialled a number ...

Haan Vineet sun Purvi aur Pari yahan hein City Hospital mein tum unhein ghar ly jao aur woh mera pochein tu bol dena mjy ACP Sir ny kuch kam sy bulaya hy .

 **Vineet :** Tum hu Kahan ...

Yeah sub bad ky liya Abi ju bola woh kru ...

Sachin bahr aa kr kahan gya hu ga samny ik Drug store hy wahan Sachin nahin ja sakta wahan us ka kia kam left Side nahin wahan Hospital ka hi waste material throw kiya jata hy wahan bhi nahin right side dekhta hoon logon sy pochta hoon ...

Excuse me aup ny abi is admi ku yahan dekha ...

Haan dekha ...

Really abi yeah kahan gya hy kuch bta skti hein aup ...

Haan wahan samny ja raha tha ...

Thnks God means wo Sachin hi tha mera Bharam nahin and he calling his name ... Sachin kahan hu tum ... Woh samny Woh woh Sachin hi hy Haan woh Sachin hy is sy pehly ky woh road cross kry aur meri nzron sy dour hu mujy us tk ponchna hy ...

While Sachin Standing along the road and try to cross the road unaware the fact that someone ran behind him to stopping him .

Sachin yeah pagl hu gya hy isey dikh nahin raha yeah road one way nahin yeah kiyun sirf ik aur ki traffic dekh raha hy Sachin He calling his name and pull towards him ...

Sachin kia kr raha tha tu pagl hy koi aesy road cross krta hy kiya ???

Rajat tu Mere samny Rajat yeah tu hy and he touches his face ... Rajat yeah tu hy na mera koi bharam nahin na ...

Haan Sachin mein hu tera dost tera Rajat and he hugged him ...

Sachin kahan tha tu kitna dhonda tujy tu koi aesy bhi naraz hota hy kiya ...

Rajat naraz aur tuj sy kabhi nahin tu yeah kiya bol raha hy mein tu tujy kitna dhonda ghar bhi gya lekin ...

 **Rajat :** Acha chod yeah sub bata tu Hospital sy bhaga kiyun kitni awazein di tujy mein ny ...

Hospital kiya Rajat tu bhi na mzak krna nahin choda aa chal yahan krib hi mera apartment hy wahan chal kr bat krty hein ...

Haan chal ...

 **So now your wait is over finally Sachin ki entry hu gyi so now what Happen next ...???**

 **Read and Review ...**


	11. New Relations

**Hi Friends ... Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Now the Next Chapter is here :**

 **Rajat :** Yeah hy tera apartment .

Haan kiyun tujy pasand nahi aya kia ???

Nahin acha hy but it's so simple na koi zyada saman bhi nahi .

Haan chod na yeah sub bta Coffee pini hy bna kr lata hoon .

 **Rajat :** Tu coffee bnaya ga seriously tu ny kub seekha coffee bnana .

Mein sirf Coffee nahin aur bhi bht kuch bana leta hoon tu jub mere hath ka bna khaye ga tu surprised hu jaye ga .

Oh haan Surprise really yad aya tu aesa kr mere liya coffee bna tub tk mere pas bhi tere liya ik surprise hy .

Acha kia tu ny Shadi kr li ...

Hahaha Shadi nahin tu janta hy na Shadi tu mein teri GF sy hi kru ga ...

Hmmm mein coffee bna kr lata hoon .

 **Rajat (on Phone) :** Vineet litsen tu ghar ja aur Pari aur Purvi ku achy sy ready hony ky liya bol sun woh last time ju Blue Colour ki Saree Purvi ky liya li thi na usy wohi dena aur kehna jldi sy ready hu jaye .

 **Vineet :** Saree really Purvi kabhi Saree nahin pehny gi ...

Pehny gi tujy usy yeah kehna hy ky teri wife ki Birthday party hy auj aur yeah teri wish hy ky woh Saree pehny tu woh zror pehny gi mein tujy address messege kr raha hoon us address pr aa ja unhein ly kr .

Rajat ly Cofee pi aur bata kesi bni hy .

Woh kia hy na mein tu tera dost hoon na tu jesi bhi coffee bnaya ga pi hi lu ga .

Dekh mzak nahin pi aur bata ky kesi hy .

Rajat sipped it ... Sachin kia such mein yeah Coffee tum ny bnayi hy really ...

Haan kiyun kr dia na Surprise dekh ly tu bata tu ny itny salon mein kiya sekha mujy surprise krny ky liya .

Surprise tu hy aur mera surprise tere waly surprise sy bada hy bus 5 minute wait ma ata hoon and he go outside .

 **Vineet :** Lo aa gyi Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Kia hua Party yahan hy kia ???

 **Rajat :** Haan idr hi hy tum aesa kro Pari ku mujy du aur jao us room mein wahan tumhari help ki zrort hy .

 **Purvi :** Mein samji nahin .

Are sub samj jao gi abi jao tu aur lao Pari ku mein dekhta hoon .

 **Sachin :** Yeah Rajat bhi na kahan reh gya 5 minute ka bol kr gya tha 15 minutes hu gye abi tk aya nhi

Voice Comes Excuse me aup ku meri help chaya thi ...

Sachin hear her voice and Stunned while Purvi comes towards him ...

Boliya kia help kro aup ki ...

Now Sachin Turned and Purvi saw towards him ...

Sachin tum tum Sachin hu na Sachin tum meri ankhon ky samny yeah mera spna tu nahin na and she touches her face ... Nahin yeah sapna nahin tum such mein mery samny hu ...

Both are looked each other and their eyes filled with tears .

 **Sachin :** Purvi tum and he hugged her both hugged with each other as tight as possible like bone crushing hug and it seems that they never leave each other .

After some time both are seperated .

Kahan chly gye thy tum Sachin kitna miss kia mein ny tumhein ...

Asssh Sachin places his finger on her trembling lips ... Abi kuch na bolo please itny time bad hum mily hein yeah batein phir kisi wkt ky liya chod du na and he hold her both hands Purvi standing with wall while Sachin in front of him both are so close with each other and hear the breathing of each other .

 **Purvi :** Mujy abi bhi believe nahin hu raha Sachin ky tum mere samny hu ...

Aur mein mujy tu lgta hi nahin tha ky aub hum kabhi milein gy bhi and he kissed on her forehead and hands and now he starring her lips but at that time Purvi hold his face and put her lips on him . Both are Sharing a Lip kiss which is so deep and show their Pure love with each other . No body wants to break it but they apart when Oxygen is necessary for both of them ...

I can't believe Purvi yeah tum hu ...

Kiyun ...

Nahin means itni bold yad hy tum kesy mujy khud ky sath kuch bhi krny sy rokti thi tumhara woh Shy Style usi ka tu deewana tha mein ...

Deewany thy means Sachin aub nahin hu abi tumhein koi aur ... Agar aesa hy tu thek hy mein next time aysa kuch nahin kron gi .

Purvi relaxed kia hu gya mein hamesha sy tumhara tha aur tumhara hi rahon ga muj pr aur koi apna right nahin jata skta smji tum tumhein ju krna hy jesa krna hy tum kr skti hu ...

Mein tum sy itna dour rahi hoon na Sachin ky mujy lgta hy ky aub agly 7 janam bhi thody hn tumhary sath aur mein tumhary sath guzary ik ik pal ku baht special bnana chahti hoon but now m Happy abi tu tum aa gye hu na tu mein meri Sari wishes pori kron gi ...

Acha aoa betho abi ...

 **Purvi :** Yeah Coffee kis ki hy tum pi rahy thy ...

Haan abi tu thandi bhi hu gyi

Purvi hold the mug and sip it ...

Purvi mein tumbary liya aur bnata hoon na ...

Nahin Sachin mujy yehi share krni hy tum bhi tu hamesha hi meri coffee ku share krty thy na . Ik minute Sachin yeah dosra cup kis ky liya tumhary sath aur kon tha ...

Are Rajat tha yar tum bhi na kitni in secure hu rahi hu ...

Oh haan Rajat usi ny tu mujy yahan bheja mein tu bhol hi gyi ...

 **Rajat :** Lekin hamein yad hy ky tum yahan hu I mean mujy aur Pari ku abi bhi tum donon ku Disturb na krta but Pari tumhein miss kr rahi thi ...

 **Sachin :** Yeah Pari hy and he looks towards Purvi ...

Purvi holds the Baby and Haan Sachin Met her yeah hy Pari dekho tu .

Sachin hold her and hugged her ... Purvi yeah kitni pyari aur cute hy na Purvi also hugged both of them Haan yeah wakyi bht innocent pyari si hy ...

 **Sachin :** Haan pyari tu hy bilkul tum jesi ...

 **Vineet :** Of course beti Purvi ki hy tu isi jesi hu gi na .

 **Rajat :** Tu kidr tha itni der kyu lgayi any mein ...

 **Purvi :** As usual Capture kr raha hu ga ...

Haan yeah dekho mein ny yeah sub save kia ky Pari kesy Sachin sy first time mli hy Pari jub badi hu gi na tu isy sub dikhaon ga .

Sachin kissed her Daughter Sach mein bht hi Pyari hy yeah aur kitni na chup si aur Sharmili si hy like you Purvi ...

 **Rajat :** Ik minute ik minute hn bht hua tum donon ka kub sy dekh raha hoon means tum logon ku lgta hy Pari mein sub Habits is ki Mumma wali hein yeah chup aur Sharmili si nature na meri hy understand is ki Mumma ku tu jub dekho muj pr chilati hi rehti hy .

 **Purvi :** I think Pari is dress mein easy feel nahin kr rahi isey change krna hu ga .

 **Rajat :** Aur as usual tum ny Pari ka extra pair nahin rakha hu ga anyways no problem abi ghar chlty hein Sachin tum bhi apna saman ju lena hy woh lu aur phir chlu hmary sath ...

Lekin tum logo ky sath kyu mein tu ...

 **Purvi :** Of course tum hmary ghar hi chlo gy na Sachin aub jldi kru ... Rajat tum ny apny dost ku yeah bhi pocha na ky yeah tha kahan itny din ...

Nahin bus ik yeah sawal tumhary liya choda hy tum hi pochna is sy ky kidhar tha yeah aub tk ...

Hmmm bht achy sy pochon gi don't worry .

Vineet chlo hum jaty hein Pari ku ly kr Purvi tum aur Sachin meri Gadi mein aa jana .

Sachvi reached their home .

 **Sachin :** Yeah ghar tum donon ka hy yahan rehty hu tum ...

 **Rajat :** Nahin Chand per rehty hein tu bhi na Sachin auj bhi wesa hi hy Of course yar yehi ghar hy hum donon ka nahin means teeno ka mera Purvi ka aur Pari ka .

You know Rajat itna tu mein tujy janta hoon yeah ghar tera na hu nahin skta means itna neat ...

Voice Comes Sahi bola yeah Ghar Rajat ka hy bhi nahin Yeah ghar tu Purvi ka tha phir jub Rajat aur Purvi ki Shadi hu gyi tu Rajat yahan Purvi ky ghar mein Shift hu gya ...

 **Daya :** Haan bahi wesy tu Shadi ky bad ldki apna ghar chodti hy lekin yahan Rajat ny khud ka ghar choda pyar ju itna krty hein donon ik dosry sy ...

It seems that heaven Crashed on Sachin's head when he hear it . Rajat and Purvi also in dillema that now what will be happen next ???

 **Vineet :** Sir aup sub log yahan kesy means aup sub is everything alright ???

 **ACP :** Are sub thik hy woh bht din hu gye na Rajat Purvi sy mily aur Pari ky sath bhi time spent nahin kia tu auj free thy sub aa gye .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan lekin tum sub aesy kiyun ghor rahy hu jesy yahan nahin ana chaya tha ...

Vineet hits Rajat ...

 **Rajat :** No Sir woh aup achank aye na tu anyways bethein ...

 **Freddy :** Are yeah kon hy ju abi tk shock mein khada hy Bahi Sahb aup sy hu kiya soch rhy hu ...

 **Sachin :** Aup ny bola Rajat aur Purvi ki Shadi right ...

 **Abhijeet :** Haan bola is mein itna shock kiyun Un ki Shadi hui hy wo Pati Patni hein tu aesa hi bolein gy na ...

 **Vineet :** Woh Sir actually yeah Rajat ka dost hy Sachin Rajat ny apni Shadi ka btaya nahin jabi Shock mein hy ...

 **Shreya :** Tu is mein kia hua mein hoon na btaon gi ky hmary Rajat Sir Purvi ku kitna pyar krty hn kitna khayal rkhty hein Such a Caring husband na kesy Pregnancy ky time bhi Purvi ka hr acha bura behave hansty hoya bear kia aur ik hi bat boli afterall Purvi un ky bchy ki Maa...

 **Rajat :** Are Shreya tum bhi kia kin baton ku ly kr beth gyi hu chodo na lo Pani piyu ...

 **Pankaj :** Haan Shreya chodo bhi tumhein tu pata hy na Rajat Sir kabi nahin chahty ky hum yeah sub bat krein lekin ik bat hy Sir mein aup sy bht inspire hu aup jesy Pari ka Khayal rkhty hu mein ny soch rakha hy ky mein bhi aup jesa bap hi banu ga ...

Everyone laughing on his comment

 **Kavin :** Seriously yeah tu keh raha hy Pankaj . Jub Daya Sir jesy insan yeah admit kr skta hein ky woh Bhi Rajat Jesy Caring Father nahin tu tu yeah bat kesy bol skta hy ...

 **Daya :** Seriously Kavin sahi bola Rajat jesa Father Figure dosra koi nahin means Purvi sy zyada Pari ka khayal Rajat ku hota hy Adhi rat mein Doctor ky pas jana isy ly kr ghomna sirf Pari ky liya yad hy is ny Purvi sy jhagda kr lia tha ...

 **Vineet (Pov) :** Oh God yeah tu is bat ku khatam hi nahin kr rahy Sachin pata nahin kia soch raha hu ga ...

 **Rajat (Pov) :** Kia kron mein Daya Sir ku tu zyada kuch bol bhi nahin skta Shreya Pankaj Kavin ku tu chup bhi kra skta hoon Sir ku kia bolon .

 **Abhijeet :** Are Haan Sachin tum btao na Rajat tu tumhara dost hy na kiya Rajat hamesha sy hi itna caring loving or soft nature hy means apni Family sy kitna pyar krta hy yeah .

 **Sachin :** I know Rajat khud ki be... I mean Mein janta hoon ky Rajat baby ku bht pyar krta hy ...

 **Daya :** Really Sachin dekh lu tum ny bhi dekh hi liya na bap beti ka pyar ...

 **Sachin (Pov) :** Mein ny hi tu dekha kesy bhol skta hoon mein woh sub ky kesy Rajat pari ky liya panic tha . Woh aur Purvi sath thy kitna khush thy kesy bhol skta hoon . Purvi ny jub bola ky woh Pari hy tu mujy lga ky ... and his eyes filled with tear ... Lekin kesy bhol skta hoon mein Rajat ki Pari ky liya mohabt kiyun ??? kesy ??? kiyun aya mein yahan mujy nahin ana chaya tha ???

 **So now what will be happen next ???**

 **Read and Review ...**

 **And yeah one more thing Now a days am so busy with my Research project so update late hein . Yeah Chappy bhi almost pichly 1 week sy likhna start kia aur auj finally complete hu gya time bht km rehta hy mere pas So Sorrry for late updates in my all Stories .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone Thank you so much for your reviews now the next Chapter is:**

 **Vin** **eet:** Are sir chodiya na baton ku I think Khana khate hein sub. Purvi ny auj Matar Paneer bnaya hy...

 **Kavin:** Waah Purvi tu aub tum ny Rajat ky pasand ky khany bnana bhi sekh liye hein...

And at that time Vineet is just like that

Aub yeah kia hu gya and looking towards Rajat who glared him.

 **Shreya:** Sikhaya bhi tu Rajat Sir ny hu ga bechare sir kesy Breakfast lunch dinner sub manage krty thy akely...

 **Rajat (Pov):** Hey bhagwan kahin sy murder call hi aa jaye kahan gye auj sary criminals.

Abhijeet's phone rings...

Yes Senior inspector Abhijeet is here...

Oh ok hum bus abi atey hein...

 **ACP:** Kia hua Abhijeet...

Sir murder hu gya hamein jana hu ga...

 **Rajat:** Look Sachin litsen tum ny yeah ju sub suna I will definitely explain...

Rajat is mein explanation ki kia zrort hy I can understand...

 **Purvi:** No you can't Sachin...

Purvi sahi bol rahi hy dekho abi tum ny ju bhi suna woh un sub ky liya such hy lekin hmary liya nahin mein ny aur Purvi ny kabhi Shadi nahin ki. We are just a good friends.

 **Purvi:** Haan Sachin agar aesa na hota tu tum hi btao Rajat mujy tum sy kiyun milwata woh kiyun tumhein hmary sath ghar ly kr ata...

Come on Purvi bola na mujy khud sy zyada tum pr trust hy it's alright don't worry.

 **Vineet:** Thank God gaye sub...

 **Purvi:** Murder call aa gyi thi Sir ku...

Call ayi nahin thi prank call krwayi thi I think sub kuch zyada hi complicated hu raha tha so ... Abi tum donon Sachin ku achy sy smja skty hu ky tum donon sirf Pari ki waja sy sath hu...

 **Rajvi both at same time:** Pari abi kahan hy...

 **Rajat:** Vineet Pari kidr hy. Woh tumhary pas thi na.

Haan lekin mein Purvi ku bata kr Pari ku Room ma chod kr aya tha Purvi wahin tu thi...

 **Rajat:** As usual Purvi tum auj bhi itni hi careless hu yar tumhein pata bhi hy Pari aub crawling krti hy aub kidr dhondein usy and they find Pari in the whole house...

 **Vineet:** Pari ghar me kahin nahin hy...

 **Rajat:** Oh God Kahan hu gi Pari...

 **Sachin:** Don't panic Rajat terrace check krty hn...

Before they all move they hear the sound of crying and Pari also rolling down on stairs... All are damn shocked to see the scenario and ran towards Pari...

Rajat picks her on his hands... Is ky tu mu sy bleeding hu rahi hy... Vineet jldi gadi nkalo isy hospital ly jana hu ga...

 **Purvi:** Rajat Pari ankhein kiyun nahin khol rahi pari ankhein kholo beta...

 **Sachin:** Relaxed Purvi wo shock ki waja sy behosh hu gyi hu gi...

Relaxed really Sachin tum nahin smjo gy rehny hi du...

 **Vineet:** Rajat jldi chlu hmein forn hospital jana hu ga...

 **Rajat:** Is ki bleeding tu ruk hi nahin rahi Vineet please gadi jldi chlao. Pari beta please ik bar ankhein kholo...

 **Purvi:** Rajat pari thek hu jaye gi na bolo na...

Rajat gives her a side hug and caressing her hairs. Purvi isey kuch nahin hu ga ma hoon na mere rehty Pari ku kuch nahin hu skta...

Both are unaware that Sachin keenly observed them...

 **Rajat:** Doctor please dekhiya na Pari ku kia hu gya is ki bleeding...

Nurse jldi sy OT ready kro bchi ki bleeding wakyi baht zyada hu rahi hy. Mr Rajat hum abi check krty hein...

 **Purvi:** Yeah sub meri ghalti hy mein hi pari ka khayal nahin rakh saki...

 **Rajat:** Abi dosh deny sy kuch faida nahin bus dua kro wo thek hu jaye...

 **Sachin:** Doctor abi ksi hy wo...

 **Rajat:** Doctor Mehra Pari kesi hy aub??? Woh thek tu hy na??? Doctor kuch tention wali bat tu nahin na??? Pari ku hosh tu aa gya hy na??? Mein Pari sy mil sakta hoon na???

Mr.Rajat itny sary questions...

 **Purvi:** Sory doctor aup tu janty hein na Pari ky mamly mein Rajat aesa hi behave krty hein.

Yeah...Mr Rajat we all are know ky aup ki life mein aup ki beti ki kia value hy. Aup ki duayen usey kuch nahin hony dy skti Mrs Rajat aup is dunia ki sub sy lucky wife hein...

Doctor Pari kesi hy yeah btayen???

She is fine now bchi shock ki wja sy behosh hu gyi thi aur shayad us ky new teeth aa rhy hy wohi skin pr lg jany ki wja sy bleeding zyada hui hy. Hmein 3 stiches lgany pady hein...

 **Rajat:** Doctor wo Pari tu kitni choti hy 3 stiches tears are rolling down on his cheeks...

Mr Rajat zrori thy don't worry aup ki beti bilkul thek hu jaye gi...

 **Rajat:** Doctor kitni bar bola ky Pari meri beti...

 **Vineet:** Ok Doctor Thank you so much.

Rajat kia hu gya hy kia bolny wala tha tu Doctor ku??? Tera dmagh chal gya hy kia???

Ju such tha wohi btany wala tha Pari meri beti...

 **Purvi:** Rajat chezein aur complicated na kru tum hi ny bola tha na mujy ky Pari ky liya us ky Father ki double identity show nahi krni hy.

 **Vineet:** Purvi sahi bol rahi hy Rajat legally Purvi tumhari wife hy aur Pari tum donon ki beti...

 **Nurse:** Sir bchi ku hosh aa gya hy aup us sy mil skty hein...

 **Purvi:** Rajat chlo Pari ku hosh aa gya suna tum ny...

 **Rajat:** Tum aur Sachin jao mein bad mein chla jao ga...

 **Purvi:** Sachin lekin...

 **Sachin:** Rajat jao mil lu us sy...

Nahin Sachin tum aur Purvi jao mein Pari ky liya medicine ly kr ata hoon ju doctor ny boli hein chlo Vineet.

 **Vineet:** Rajat idhr dekh meri aur tu kiyun nahin gya...

Rajat hugged him and crying...

Vineet yeah kiya hu raha hy mein nahin reh skta Pari ky bina. Pari meri jan hy us sy dour reh kr aub mein zinda nahin reh skta. Kia kron mein???

Vineet rubbed his back. Relaxed Rajat...

Vineet wipes his tears and gives him a Glass of water...

 **Rajat:** Yeah sub itna complicated hu jaye ga chezein itni difficult hu jayen gi mein ny socha nahin tha. Mein sub clear krna chahta hoon but chezein aur bhi complicated hu rahi hein. Mujy laga tha mein Sachin ku ghar ly kr jao ga usy sub btaon ga meri aur Purvi ki shadi phir yeah Pari aur agey ki planning aur phir in donon ku bolon ga ky Delhi wapis chly jayen apni new life start krein wahan ja kr...

Yeah sub kia wakyi itna asan tha Rajat??? Tum ny bola aur hu gya tum ny janny ki koshish ki Sachin wapis kiyun nahin aya??? Purvi aur Pari ka socha Pari tumhein pachanany lgi hy... Purvi sy zyada khayal tu tum rakhty hu us ka ji skty hu un ky bina???

Mein ny nahin socha tha ky sub itna complicated hu jaye ga Pari sy dour rehna... Pari ky bina aub mein ji nahin skta... Mujy tu khud pata nahin laga kub mujy Pari aur Purvi ki adat hu gyi...

Aur kisi ki adat hu jana mohabat sy zyada tklif deta hy Rajat. Mein ny tumhein hamesha samjany ki koshish ki hr bar tu tum ny mujy chup kra dia...

Guzri baton ku yad kr ky kuch faida nahin aub next btao jesa mein ny socha tha sub us ky opposite hua ab mein kia kron??? Pehly CID team ghar aa gyi ju batein Sachin ku nahin janni thi woh bhi sub pta lag gayi ...

Woh thek hy team ki ghalti thi lekin mein tum sy pochta hoon tumhein kia hua hy??? Hamesha chezon ki care krty hu auj kia hua hy kesy Pari ky nazr na any pr Purvi pr chila rahy thy manu woh wife hy tumhari abi Hospital mein dekha Purvi sy zyada tum panic thy ju mu ma aya bola tum ny Pari tu jan hy tumhari tumhary jigar ka tukra...

Haan hy Pari mere liya sub kuch tu mein kia kron bolo kia kron mein nahin ji skta us ky bina... Vineet please mujy koi suggestion dy aesy drd na dy ...

Isi din ky liya bola tha Rajat dori bna kr rakh Purvi sy nahin tub tujy meri sunni hi nahin thi tu aur Purvi tu dost ha na sirf dost...

Vineet usy chod tu dost bn kr suggestion dy itni sari complications ma aub mein Sachin ku kuch bhi bolon ga tu woh explanation hi hu gi aub mein kia kron woh bata???

Btaon ga lekin tujy bhi kuch chezein such btani hu gi... Tere aur Purvi ky drmyan koi commitment koi relation hy tu nahin na...Relation means tu smj raha hy na...

Sub samj raha hoon mere aur Purvi ky bech sirf dosti hy ksi kism ka koi relation nahin neither physical nor emotional...

Rajat really and he laughing look Rajat dosti emotions ky bina nahi hoti ...

Vineet mzak phir bnana now Suggestion...

Han tu sun ju jaga teri kabi thi hi nahin woh jaga Sachin ku dy. Purvi usy khud hi sub smja dy gi pyar krty hein na woh ik dosre sy woh Purvi ki bat samj jaye ga woh jub pas ayen gy sath rahein gy tu sub sort out hu jaye ga. Kia khayal hy???

Right I think yehi thek hy Purvi sy moka dekh kr bat krta hoon.

Rajat tum donon yahan hu pora Hospital dekh lia mili Medicine...Kia hua aup donon asey meri aur kiyun dekh rahy hein...

 **Vineet:** Acha hua tum aa gyi Rajat ny kuch bat krni thi tum sy...

 **Rajat:** Sachin kahan hy???

Pari ky pas hy mujy bht thaka hua lg raha tha mein ny hi bola usy wahan rukny ku...

Acha kia ik hi din ma us ki dunia badl gyi hy woh thaky ga hi. Dekho Purvi sub bht complicated hu gya hy aur is sub mein ...

 **Purvi:** Hum Sachin ku kuch smja nahin skty yeah bta nahin skty...

 **Vineet:** Haan lekin tum donon yeah kesy keh skty hu???

 **Rajvi:** Kiyun ky hum donon...

 **Rajat:** Tum bolo Purvi...

Tumhara dost hy tum hi smja du...

 **Rajat:** Hum donon Sachin ku bht achy sy janty hein so...

Right abi ky liya Sachin ku kuch samjana means usy justification aur explanation deny jesa hy.

 **Rajat:** Jis sy Sachin ku nfrt hy...

 **Purvi:** Tu kuch socha...

Haan Purvi abi Sachin ku tum hi smja skti hu ...

Mein kesy???

Dekho mere aur tumhary bech koi rishta nahin koi commitment nahin yeah bat sirf tum usy smja skti hu. Sachin pyar krta hy tum sy aur apny pyar pr trust hr koi krta hy tum hi yeah bat usy smja skti hu jb tk tum donon apas mein bat nahin krty kuch thek nahin hu ga aur yeah jldi krna hu ga. Pari kl sham tk discharge hu jaye gi tu tum kl hi Sachin sy bat kro gi.

Ok...

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Look Purvi abi mein aur Vineet Pari ku ly jayen gy don't worry hum thodi der ky liya hi Vineet ky ghar jayen gy Pari ky sony sy pehly ghar aa jayen gy tum kesy bhi ker ky Sachin sy bat ker lena.

Haan thik hy.

 **Purvi:** Sachin aoa khana kha lu mein ny lga dia hy.

Haan lekin Rajat ku tu aa leny du.

Rajat khana Vineet ky sath khata hy woh abi itni jldi wapis nahin aye ga.

Hmmm means tumhein kafi wait krna pdta hu ga us ky any ka...

Sachin hum khana kha lein...

Nahin mujy bok nahin hy nend aa rahi hy sony jata hu Good night.

Tumhara room woh hy smny chlo mein bhi ati hoon.

Tum mere room ma???

Sachin tum chlo mein ati hoon.

Yeah lo Sachin tum coffee tu pi skty hu na agar bok nahin tu...

Thanks but abi mein rat mein coffee nahin peta...

Ok...

Purvi open her cup board...

 **Sachin:** Purvi yeah tumhara room hy I mean tumhara aur Rajat ka tu tum ny mujy...

Sachin wait tumhein kis ny bola yeah mera aur Rajat ka room hy yeah hmara room hy Mera aur tumhara aur tum is room sy kahin nahin jao gy.

Purvi bchon jesi batein na kru mery rsty sy ht jao rat baht hu gyi hy Rajat aa gya tu usy acha nahin lgy ga...

Sachin please bus kru Rajat ka nam lena mery aur Rajat ky beech koi rishta nahin...

Oh really Purvi band kro yeah sub bina rishty ky hi tum aur woh ik hi ghar mein rehty hu bina rishty ky hi Pari...

Just Shut up Sachin khabardar Pari ky lye ik bhi word bola tu mein bardasht nahin kr paon gi smjy sirf Pari ky liya mein ny yeah sub face kia taky us pr koi ungli na uthaye aur tum...

Mein kia dekho Purvi mujy tumhary aur Rajat ky rishty sy koi problem nahin tum donon chahty hu mein yahan rahoon tum donon ky sath tu thek hy. Abi mujy kuch time rukna hy yahan mein yahin tum donon ky sath reh loon ga phir mein chla jaon ga and now her back faced to Purvi.

Sachin meri ankhon mein dekh kr bat kru kahan jana hy tumhein aub kahin nahin jao gy tum mein tumhary sath chlon gi aub. Aur dekho tum ju sub samj rahy hu ky mein aur Rajat woh sub jhot hy Sachin koi rishta nahin hmara... Believe kro muj pr...

Waah Purvi yeah bhi achi kahi pori dunia keh rahi hy tum aur Rajat apas mein...us pr believe na kru aur tum pr...

Bat adhori na chodo mein aur Rajat kia??? Aur Sachin tumhari tu dunia sirf mein thi tumhari dunia muj sy shuru hu kr muj pr khatam hoti thi tu tumhein muj pr believe nahin aur dunia ki bato pr believe hy bolo Sachin???

Nahin hy ankhon dekha tu jhot nahin hu skta na bolo Purvi agar team jhot bol rahi thi tu yeah kia rishta hy tumhary aur Rajat mein bolo jwab du na...

Dekho Sachin believe kro muj pr mein tumhein kesy yakin dilao

Mujy koi yakin nahin chaye aur tumhary yeah ansoo in sy mjy koi frk nahin pary ga smji tum. Bcha nahin hoon mein sub dekha mein ny tumhari aur Rajat ki chemistry sub nzr ata hy woh Pari ky liya deewana hy. Aub yeah na kehna ky pari ky liya us ka pyar bhi dikhawa hy.

Pyar dikhawa nahin hota Sachin mein manti hoon woh Pari sy pyar krta hy aur...

Aur Pari ki Maa sy ishq krta hy dikhata nahin hy lekin Rajat ku ju tum sy lgao hy na wo agr pyar nahin tu us sy kuch zyada hi hy pyar sy kam kuch nahin...

Purvi holds his face in her both hands Sachin tum abi samj nahin rahy hu dekho ik bar apni Purvi ki baton ku samjo. Tumhein kesy yakin dilao ky mere halat hi aesy thy is mein Rajat ka bhi koi dosh nahin yeah destiny hy ky ju tum aur Rajat...

Destiny hy na tu tum is destiny ky sath rahu Rajat ky sath tum donon ky halat tum donon ku krib laye aub donon rahu hamesha sath. Lekin mujy jana hu ga aur mein ja raha hoon bye.

Nahin Sachin meri bat sno ruko Sachin tum aesy mujy chod kr nahin ja skty hu...

Mein ja raha hoon Purvi aur please koi tamasha na krna bahr is time baht sary log hu gy Bye.

Sachin nahin ruko but Sachin leaves the house...

Oh God Rajat mujy Rajat ku call krni hu gi mera phone ... Phone nahin mein bahr jati hu Sachin zyada dour nahin gya hu ga...

 **Rajat:** Purvi tum is time bahr...

Rajat woh woh Sachin chla gya hy usy roko ja kr... Woh meri bat nahin samj raha woh hamesha ky liya jana chahta hy roko usy...

Vineet pari ku ly kr ghar jao tum. Purvi sath chlo mery Sachin zyada dour nahin gya hu ga...

 **Vineet:** Rajat tum right side dkho left side colony ka back area hy Sachin wahan nahin ja skta samny road pr mein dekhta hoon jldi jao...

They all calling his name and find him but vein...

 **Rajat:** Woh yahin kahin hy zror hmary samny nahin ana chahta...

 **Vineet:** Usy samny kesy layen...

Rajat pointing at one side where road is divided in two parts and said:

Purvi chlo Sachin yahan nahin hy wapis chlty hein. They all hide in behind the bushes...

 **Sachin (Pov):** Abi mein ja skta hoon yeah mujy nahin rokein gy. But when he turned they all in front of him.

 **Purvi:** Sachin tum kahan ja rahy thy dekho let me explain...

 **Rajat:** Purvi aub Sachin ku mein handle kron ga tum nahin...

Kiya handle krna hy tmy tum aur Purvi apni life mein khush hu phir meri kia zrort...

Pyar zrort nahin hota Sachin. Purvi ki dunia hu tum woh tumhary bina aub apni life soch bhi nahin skti aur tum...

Oh really mein Dunia hu tu tum kiya hu dil mein rehty hu na us ky tu sambalo phir usy...

Just Shut up Sachin mujy ghusa na dilao...

Ghusa really yehi ghusa mujy tum per aa raha hy tum samj kiyun nahin rahy hu Purvi jesi ldki kisi sy sacha pyar nahin kr skti...

Purvi jesi... kehna kia chahty hu tum ju hy saf bolo.

Mtlb saf hy kl is ki life mein ma tha auj tum hu... It is possible na ky kl tum nahin tu koi aur...

Sachin tum... Rajat holds his collar Pagl hu gye hu tum kia bol rahy hu Purvi ky bary mein is ky liya ik bhi shabt aur bola na tu...

Sachin freed his collar in Rajat's grip tumhein itni tklif kiyun hu rahi hy Rajat sachayi tu yehi hy ky Purvi jesi Lose character... before Sachin complete his sentence he received a tight slap from Rajat...

 **Purvi:** Yeah Sachin... Vineet holds her Purvi sambalo apny aup ku...

Rajat yeah Sachin ny bola ky mein...Sachin tum aesa nahin bol skty tum kesy...

Mein yeah bol skta hoon mein ny wohi bola ju mein ny dekha jub tum ny apni team ki bat ku jhota bola ky tum donon ny shadi ki hi nahin bina Shadi ky ik hi jaga pr rehny ka mtlb tu yehi hy na ky tum aur Purvi...

Sachin bus is ky agey ik shabt aur nahin agar tum kuch aur boly tu mere hathon tumhara khoon hu jaye ga...

Jabi bola jany du mujy tum donon rahu apni dunia mein khush...

 **Purvi:** Nahin Sachin ruk jao. Rajat roko Sachin ku...

Purvi jany du usy woh tumhary laik hi nahin hy jao Sachin...And now they saw that Sachin turned and forward his step while they all are standing...

 **End of Chappy...**

 **So now what will happen next???**

 **Read and Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Friends**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews...**

 **Dear Friends Sachin sir wrong nahin hein** **. I think mein yeah bat pehly chapter sy explain kr rahi hu but don't know why aup ku lgta hy ky mein Sachin Sir ky Character ku wrong dikha rahi hoon. Sachin sir ka re action normal hy means itny time bad lout kr ana aur phir apna hi pyar kisi aur ky sath dekhna aur ju team ny itna kuch bol dia tu obvious hy ky aup ghusy mein aesa hi reaction du gy.**

 **Sachin Sir is also my favorite character aur aesy kisi bhi hero ku villain nahin bnaya ja skta. Now Hope so you can understand.**

 **Now the next Chapter is:**

Sachin forwarded his step with fast a speed...

 **Purvi:** Rajat usy roko please.

Purvi ju apny hoty hein woh chod ker nahin jaty woh ruky ga mera dil kehta hy. Agar wo ruka tu usy wapsi tumhari life mein ly kr aoa ga I promise.

 **Vineet:** Aur agar woh na raka tu???

Just then Sachin is stopped in mid way and turned with teary eyes.

 **Rajat:** Sachin ruk jao tum aesy nahin ja skty. Tumhein tumhary sub swalon ky jwab milein gy. Let's go.

 **...**

 **Sachin:** Abi kuch kehna baki hy kia???

 **Rajat:** Haan bus ik bar meri sub bat sun lo us ky bad tum ju fasla lu gy hum accept krein gy I promise.

 **Sachin:** Tum aur Purvi khush hu Rajat tum logo ku meri kia zrort dekho samjny ki koshish kro.

 **Rajat:** Pari tumhari beti hy Sachin.

 **Sachin:** Janta hoon Pari tumhari nahin meri aur Purvi ki beti hy.

Tu jub sub janty hu tu us ky liya ruk jao usy us ky papa ki zrort hy.

Tum bhi tu Pari ku woh pyar dy skty hu na.

 **Rajat:** Nahin ik pita ka pyar nahin dy skta.

 **Vineet:** Agar tum sub janty hu ky Pari tumhari beti hy tu phir yeah sub...

 **Sachin:** Pehli nazar mein hi jub mein ny Pari ku dekha tu I can understand ky woh hmari Pari hy mere khawabon ki hakikat. Hmary pyar ki nishani us ki ankhein dekhi bilkul us ky papa jesi hein. Pehli dafa dekh kr tu mujy believe nahin hua ky mera sapna itni jldi such hu gya hy.

 **Rajat:** Tu phir tum jana kiyun chahty hu dekho tumhein aesa lgta hy ky mein ny aur Purvi ny Shadi ki hy tu yeah bhi such nahin hy. Purvi pregnant thi aur yeah sachayi yahan isi ghar mein sub team aur colony waly logon ky samny hum sub ku pata lagi thi. Purvi achank hi behosh hu gyi thi.

 **Sachin:** Phir phir kia hua Purvi usy in sub ny kuch bola tu nahin na Purvi ny kesy sub ku face kia. Oh God.

 **Vineet:** Ungliyan tu logon ny uthayi thi lekin sahi wakt per aa kr Rajat ny sub ki zuban band kra di. Bina jany bina kuch sochy yeah bola ky Purvi ky is bchy ka bap Rajat hy.

 **Sachin:** Rajat itna bada decision bina kuch sochy.

Haan mere dil ku pata tha ky log Sachin ky pyar pr ungali utha rahy hein tu hi bata mein kesy brdasht kr skta tha.

 **Vineet:** Phir in donon ny court marriage ki.

 **Purvi:** Nahin yeah bhi such nahin hy mein ny aur Rajat ny kabhi koi shadi nahin ki but it doesn't mean Sachin ky mere aur Rajat ky beech koi dosra rishta hy.

I know Purvi wo bus pata nahin mein ny ghusy mein kuch socha hi nahin.

 **Rajat:** Mera ik dost lawyer hy usi sy mil kr mein ny fake papers bnwaye taky dunia ku koi moka na mily Purvi ku kuch bolny ky liye. Sachin yeah rahy woh papers tum inhein kahin bhi test krwa lo yeah fack hein aur sath hi tumhari beti ka Birth card check kr lo us ky papa ka nam Sachin Singaniya hi hy. Rajat Kumar sirf Pari ka Partner hy ju us sy bhat pyar krta hy aur bus.

 **Purvi:** I hope aub tumhein sub proof mil gye hoon gy lekin phir bhi tumhein shak hy tu tum medical check up krwa skty hu.

 **Sachin:** Purvi please I am sorry I know mein ny ju kiya ghalt tha but please forgive me mujy maaf kr du.

Sachin Maafi ghaltiyon ki mangi jati hy jinhein dard diya hu na us ki koi maafi nahin hoti per chodo tum yeah kub samjo gy.

Purvi suno tu...

 **Rajat:** Ghusa hy woh pyar sy mnao gy tu maan jaye gi.

 **Sachin:** Itni asani sy nahin many gi janta hoon mein.

Acha jao abi is sy pehly ky aur der hu jaye.

 **Rajat:** Ik minute Sachin tum ny btaya nahin tum thy kidr aub tk agar Purvi sy itna hi pyar hy tu lout kr is ky pas kiyun nahin aye hu.

Rajat tum bhi na kia yeah sub bato ku ly kr beth gaye abi ky liya forget it mujy Purvi ku dekhna hy.

 **...**

Kia bat hy Rajat nend nahin aa rahi kia soch rahy hu???

Sachin ky bary mein Vineet kuch tu bht badi bat hy ju Sachin hum sy chipa raha hy bata nahin raha lekin kiyun??? You know mein ny us sy auj pocha woh lout kr kiyun nahin aya lekin us ny bad badl di.

Kia Rajat tu bhi na abi tu Sachin lout aya hy us sy kl bat kr lein gy.

Nahin mera dil baht ghabra raha hy koi tu bht bada reason hy ju Sachin nahin bata raha kuch tu chipa raha hy woh.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Kiyun Bahi Sachin mani nahin Purvi ju yahan akela coffee pi raha hy.

Nahin woh baht naraz hy meri koi bat nahin sunna chahti I know mein ny usy bht hurt kia hy itni asani sy nahin many gi woh janta hoon mein.

 **Rajat:** To koi plan kr na dekh privacy tu di hy tujy koi aur help chaya tu bol agar tu kehta hy tu auj rat ky liya Pari ku bhi hum hi sath ly jayen gy.

Nahin Pari ku ab khud sy juda krny ka dil nahin krta yakin nahin ata woh meri beti hy thnks Rajat teri waja sy auj mein baht khush hoon.

 **Rajat:** Abi ky liye Purvi ku mana ja kr Breakfast bna rahi hy woh.

 **...**

Sachin entered in Kitchen.

 **Purvi:** Bata du breakfast ma kia khana hy bana doon gi wesy bhi tum mein bht bdlao aa gya hy tu bata do nashty mein kia lu gy.

Purvi tum achy sy janti hu mujy breakfast nahin chaye. Dekho please bhol jao sub.

Kiyun Sachin kiyun itna asan hy na sub tumhary liye jub dil kia zindagi mein chly aoa jub mn kre chly jao jub dil kre pas aa jao man bhar gya tu chod kr chle jao baht asan hy na sub tumhary liye.

 **Sachin:** Purvi please kuch asan nahin mere liya lekin meri position abi tum nahin samjo gi.

Tu samjaty kiyun nahin tum Sachin tum ny kitni asani sy mere aur Rajat ka rishta bana diya. Rajat woh insan jis ny hr lmha sirf mera sath diya aur jub usy pata lga ky mein tumhari hu tu us ny tum sy zyada mera khayal rkha Pari ku pyar kia aur tum...Sachin ju responsibilities tumhari thi woh us akely ny nibhayi aur tum.

Sachin holds her hands mein guzra wakt wapis nahin la skta bus itna chahta hoon tum mujy maaf kr du mein tumhari narazgi sehn nahin kr skta please Purvi. He cupped her face and lean closer.

 **Purvi:** Dour reh kr bat kru muj se.

Kiyun mera krib ana bhi aub tumhein pasand nahin.

Meri pasand ki prwah hi kahan hy tumhein Sachin lekin tum kuch bhi kro jub bhi tum krib atey hu mein khud ku rok hi nahin skti tum sy pyar krny ky liya and she tightly hugged him. I Love you Sachin mein nahin reh skti tum sy dour afterall meri beti ky bap hu tum.

Purvi what do you mean sirf Pari ky liya tum mujy maaf kr rahi hu aur tumhara dil us ka kia???

 **Purvi:** Mere dil ku abi thoda time lagy ga tum ny ju itna sub bola mujy abi bhi believe nahin hu raha ky tum kesy... please try to understand.

Mein intezar kron ga tumhary liye Purvi.

 **...**

 **Sachin:** Kia yar Rajat yeah Purvi jub sy tumhary sath rehna shuru hui hy na apny jesa bna dia hy is ko meri tu kuch bat sunti hi nahin hy woh.

Suny gi zror suny gi tu bus tyari kr Purvi ku apna bnany ki us ky ju spny pehly adhory reh gye un sub ku pora kr aur bus dekhna woh kesy man jaye gi.

 **Sachin:** Means mein kuch samja nahin.

Are is mein na samjny jesa tu kuch hy hi nahin Shadi kr us sy afterall aub us ky spny pory krny ka time hy.

Shadi mein...Mein Purvi sy Shadi kesy means???

 **Rajat:** Kuch problem hy kiya tujy aub Purvi pasand nahin kia??? Yeah tere dil ku abi bhi lgta hy ky mein aur Purvi...

Rajat please mere dil per aur boj na dalu mein ji nahin sakon ga.

Sachin tum kitna badl gye hu na jub sy aye hu ik bar bhi share nahin kia ky kahan thy??? Kesy rahy hum sub ky bina???

Rajat kuch swalon ky jawab pata na lagy tu hi acha hota hy. Bhol kiyun nahin jaty hu such tu wesy bhi tujy pata lg jaye ga such chipaya nahin ja skta na bus kuch time wait kr ly.

 **Vineet:** Kia bat hy tum donon ik sath kuch personal bat hu rahi hy kia???

 **Rajat:** Nahin Purvi ku mana kr us ka spna pora krny ki planning chal rahi hy per sahi waqt ka intezar hy. Mil gya sahi wakt bhi Sachin tu bus tyari kr sirf 2 din hein tere pas.

 **Vineet:** Kiyun 2 din bad kia hy.

 **Rajat:** Pari ka Birthday is sy best time aur koi hu hi nahin sakta.

 **Sachin:** What??? Really meri Pari ka Birthday hy 2 din mein Rajat tu ny mujy pehle kiyun nahin btaya dekhna is bar mein sari tyari khud kron ga aur Pari ky is Birthday ku itna special bnaon ga ky woh hamesha yad rkhy gi.

 **Rajat:** Pari ky liya bhi aur Purvi ky liya bhi tu usy bhi apna bnaye ga bus baht hu gya baht kr liya us ny intezar.

Purvi ka tu pata nahin pr mein ny bht intezar kia is din ka jub mein Pari ky liya sub khud kron ga us ki Birthday ki sub celebration r decoration mein hi kron ga.

 **Rajat:** Hum tumhara sath dy bhi nahin rahy.

 **...**

Sachin tum mere kitchen ma kia kr rahy hu hey bhagwan hatu yahan sy. Agar kuch chaya bhi tu mujy btao na yeah tum kia kr rahy hu.

Nooo Purvi auj tum nahin auj kitchen mein mujy sub bnana hy auj tum meri koi help nahin kro gi. Auj wesy bhi mein baht khush hu so mein ju krna chahta hoon krny du.

Auj aesa kiya hy ju tum itny khush hu.

 **Sachin:** Don't tell me Purvi ky tumhein kuch yad nahin haan auj hmari Pari ka Birthday hy oh God am so happy. He pulled Purvi towards him and pick up her in his arms and twirling her.

Sachin utaro mujy kia kr rahy hu chodo.

After some time both are lay down on Sofa.

 **Purvi:** Itni khushi...

Is sy kahin zyada auj mera dil chah raha hy meri Pari ky liya sub ker doon.

 **Purvi:** Agar tum hi sub kro gy tu Pari ki Mumma kia kry gi us ky liya haan.

Woh hmari Pari ky liya Shopping ker ky laye gi. Aub jldi jao you know na mujy girls ki shopping ka idea nahin tum ju Pari ky liya Shopping ker ky lao gi Pari wohi auj pehny gi aub jao.

Haan thek hy ja rahi hoon Pari aur afterall us k papa ky liya bhi tu shopping krni hy na.

 **Sachin:** Aaah So sweet of you that's like my Love.

Acha aub apna romance chodo.

 **Sachin:** Haan abi kr bhi nahin raha woh auj rat ky liya hy and he winked.

 **Purvi:** Ik beti ky bap hu gye hu Sachin aur harktein abi bhi teenager jesi hein.

 **...**

 **Sachin:** Rajat bata yeah decoration lights sub thek hy na.

Sachin pichly 1 ghanty mein 100 bar poch chuky hu kitni bar bolon sub bilkul perfect hy aub jao ready hu jao phir cake bhi cut krna hy Pari wait kr rahi hy.

 **Sachin:** Haan bus yeah thoda baki hy.

 **Rajat:** Yeah mein dekhta hoon Purvi bhi gyi hy room mein ja na.

Oh haan jata hoon.

 **...**

Sachin tum yahan kia hua ready nahin hoya.

Tum bhi tu nahin hui.

 **Purvi:** Mein bus ja hi rahi thi.

Ruko tum yeah dress nahin pehno gi yeah lu yeah gift pack hy mein ny liya tumhary liya sub phen kr aa jao.

 **Purvi:** Yeah tu kafi heavy hy kia hy is mein.

Khud hi check kr lo na ik tu tum sawal baht pochti hu.

Ok check krti hu and she open it. Sachin yeah sub means red Saree yeah itni heavy jewellery yeah kuch zyada nahin.

 **Sachin:** Auj ky liya kuch zyada nahin Pari ka First Birthday hy aur mein us ki Mumma ku bhi perfect dekhna chahta hoon us ky chehrey pr sub rang dekhna chahta hoon usy sub khushiyan dena chahta hoon. So jldi sy ready hu kr aa jao am waiting.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Yar yeah donon kidr reh gye Pari ku sona bhi hy. Vineet ja bula la unhein.

 **Sachin:** Are bahi aa gya Purvi bhi aati hu gi.

 **Vineet:** Lo aa gyi Purvi.

Sachin is astonished to looking her in this attire and completely lost in her beauty.

Purvi comes in front of him.

 **Vineet:** Purvi tum hi isey sapno ki dunia sy bahr lao baht bok lagi hy.

 **Sachin:** Haan haan chlo cake cut krty hein and they all celebrating Pari's Birthday.

 **Vineet:** Wesy you trio are looking best in red really tum 3no ny colour planning ki thi kia???

 **Sachin:** Tum yeah aub video recording tu bnd kro phir btata hoon ky yeah tu pyar hy hmara Purvi ny bhi mere liya usi colour mein shopping ki ju mein ny Purvi ky liya pasand kia tha.

 **Vineet:** Wao that's true love Pari jub badi hu gi tu usy sub dikhaon ga ky us ky papa hamesha sy us ky liya kitna sub krty thy.

 **Rajat:** Aur yeah ju mein ny itna special dinner bnaya sub ki pasand ka us ka kia us ka Partner bhi us ky liya baht kuch krta hy.

 **Vineet:** Haan tu us ky Mama ny bhi tu us ky liya gift liya na tum logon mein sy aur koi gift nahin laya Purvi ny bhi sirf dress hi buy kia???

 **Purvi:** Are thek hy sub ny hi kuch na kuch kia simple ldny ki kia bat hy.

 **Sachin:** Pari such mein baht lucky hy usy itny sary log pyar krty hein.

 **Vineet:** Woh tu hy but abi Pari kahan hy.

 **Sachin:** Haan Rajat bhi nazr nahin aa raha.

 **Purvi:** Pari ky sony ka time hy Rajat usy sula raha hu ga.

 **Sachin:** What do you mean Pari kia Rajat ky sath so jaye gi.

 **Purvi:** Woh Rajat ky sath hi soti hy after all partner hy woh us ka. He really loves him us ky liya koi compromise nahin kr skta.

 **Sachin:** Itna pyar...

 **Purvi:** Is sy kahin zyada now no more talking agar us ki Partner ki neend kharab hui tu khade khade hum donon ku ghar sy nikal dy ga. Such mein Rajat jesa insan hr ik ku nahin milta am so lucky Sachin ky woh meri life mein hy.

 **Sachin (Pov):** Sahi kaha Purvi ny Rajat jesa dost is janam mein tu kiya agly 7 janam mein bhi nahin mil skta.

 **End of Chappy.**

 **Precap:**

 **Sachvi's Marriage and their love scenes and also have confusion that why Sachin never tells to anyone that why he never come back.**

 **Is Rajat be able to know the truth???**

 **So to know the answer of this Question read and Review.**

 **Next chapter will be updated after 18 reviews.**


	14. Love season and fear

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much Friends for your reviews and reading the story.**

 **Next chapter is here:**

Purvi chlo mere sath and they come in terrace the way is beautifully decorated with rose pattels. When they open the terrace door flowers fall on both of them. Purvi is so amazed to see the scenario. A heart which is made up of flower pattels and glitter lights on surrounding them is the source of light on terrace. While pictures of Sachin and Purvi hanged on there. Their first date movie date first long drive and also number of pictures of their happy moments. Purvi feels the pair of hands on her waist and Sachin rested her chin on her shoulders. Both are just feel the moment and enjoy it.

Purvi tumhein baht ansoo diye mein na auj mein tumhari sub wishes pori kron ga.

 **Purvi:** Bhol jao sub tum aa gye hu mere pas hu that's enough for me Sachin.

Nahin it's not enough tumhein is laal colour sy pyar hy na aub yehi colour hamesha tumhari life mein rahy ga. Yeah waada hy mera. Haan bus tum chahti thi na ky hmari shadi pory rituals sy hu woh shayad nahin hu skta.

 **Purvi:** Nahin aub meri aesi koi wish nahin abi ky liye tum mere pas hu tum mujy apnana chahty hu meri mang ku bharna chahte hu mujy meri khushiyan dena chahty hu bus mere liye yehi baht hy aur kuch nahin chaye mujy. She hugged him by waist as tight as possible.

Sachin also hugged back and tie a mangslsutr around her neck.

 **Purvi:** Yeah mangulsutr...Sachin yeah tu wohi hy na...

 **Sachin:** Haan same mangalsutr hy ju tumhein pasand aya tha apni ik dost ki wedding pr tub sy mein ny soch lia tha tumhare liye bhi aesa hi mangalsutr lao ga.

It's So precious and elegent.

 **Sachin:** Tumhary phen leny sy is ki qeemat badh gyi hy. Now he also applied a vermilion on her head.

Rajat and Vineet also clapped.

 **Rajat:** Finally tum donon ki shadi hu gyi.

 **Vineet:** Haan congratulations Purvi **.** Sachin yeah sub sach mein baht sundar hy.

 **Purvi:** Aup donon ny hi help ki hu gi na.

 **Rajat:** Nahin hum ny sirf idea diya tha. Yeah sub planning tum sy shadi yeah sub tumhare pati dev ny kia hy.

 **Sachin:** It's not fair Purvi tumhein meri qabliyat pr brosa hi nahin tumhein lgta hy ky mein kuch nahin kr skta jao bat hi nahin krni mujy tum sy. Hunhhh.

 **Rajat:** Purvi aub tum mnao isey hum donon jaty hein.

 **Sachin:** Woh Pari...

 **Vineet:** Tumhari Pari aram sy so rahi hy room mein.

 **Rajat:** Don't worry Pari idhr hi hy tum donon ky pas hum yahi btaney aye thy. Chlo Vineet.

Purvi looked on angry Sachin.

 **Purvi:** Sachu yeah kia aesy bchon ky jesy kon rothta hy.

Haan mein rothta hoon. Aub Sachin bolo yeah Sachu mein nahin manne wala hoon.

 **Purvi:** Acha tu koi naraz hy tu thek hy hum bhi kum nahin abi mana lete hein. After all Purvi Singaniya ku bhi sub tricks atey hein.

Sachin lovingly looked at her Purvi Singaniya. I love this name and he touched her cheeks.

 **Purvi:** Bus itni si bat pr hi man gaye na I know.

What??? No way naraz hoon mein tum sy and he jerked her hands.

 **Now Purvi sing a song for him.**

 ** _Roothay ho tum tumko kaise manaoon piya...bolo na...bolo na._** **...** **_Roothay ho tum, tumko kaise manaoon piya... bolo na . bolo na_**

 **She is also holding her ears but Sachin moves on another side.**

 **Seenay say lag jaun... Bahon may mar jaun. kaise tumko manaon...**

 **She hugged him as tight as possible but Sachin is standing with angry expression.**

 ** _Roothay ho tum, tumko kaise manaoon piya..._**

 ** _roothay ho tum, tumko kaise manaoon piya... bolo na . bolo na_**

 **tum binn piya jiya mora naahi laagay. tarpay hai, tarsay hai, sari raat jagay. mano gay kaise piya yeh bata do. jal jal ke marr jaoon aise na saza do.**

 **Purvi's eyes filled with tears that how he ignores her.**

 **ansoon hain ankhoon main. halchal hai sansoon main. tumhee ko chahooon mein...**

 **lay bhi lo bahoon may roothay ho tum, tumko kaise manaoon piya... bolo na . bolo na.**

 **Purvi cupped his face with sorry expression.**

 **daikho piya aise to na tarpao. jis dil main rehte ho ussko na dukhao...**

 **kia main karoon piya mujeh yeh bata do.**

 **tumko mere sarr ki kasam ab to muskura do warna main ro doongi.**

 **She fakely shows her tears.**

 **phir na kabhi boloongi.**

 **Now she shows her most innocent face but still Sachin is standing with no expression.**

 **apni jaaan dedoongi.**

 **She moves towards the end of the terrace.**

 **tum jo kaho tumko marr ke manaoon piya. bolo na . bolo na.**

Sachin is extreme shocked to see her at the end of the terrace and pull towards him. They lost their balance and fall. Sachin as bottom while Purvi on top of him. She clutched his shirt tightly while Sachin just hugged her.

 **Sachin:** Pagl hu gyi hu kia krny ja rahi thi tum.

 **Purvi:** Haan tu abi kiyun bchaya kia krti mein tum bhi tu meri sun nahin rahy thy.

Kitna dr gya tha mein Purvi aysa laga ky meri ankhon ky samne mera pyar...

 **Purvi:** Relaxed am fine both are standing properly.

Sachin ab na mein tumhein chod kr kahin nahin ja rahi aur na hi tumhein jany doon gi samjy.

 **Sachin:** Yehi tu mein bhi chahta hoon tum mein aur hmari beti. He moved his hand on her back and also grabbed her head and placed his lips on her. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Their are no distance between their bodies. First they kissing softly but later Sachin captured her lower lips and sucked her hardly.

After some moments both are leave each other but leaned so closer and their noses touch to each other. Sachin could not stop himself and sucking her ear lobe and pinned her with wall and entangled his hand on him. He kissed her roughly and planted a soft kisses. She moves a little a side Sachin is so confused but she chukled and ran.

He ruffled his hairs and understand her mood to tease him. He to moved downstairs.

She came in the room and looked her in mirror and touched her head and Marriage chain. Sachin to came there and seductively looking at her. She feels his presence and also feels to closing the room door. He came behind her.

 **Sachin:** Looking so perfect. She didn't look at him due to shyness and hide her face in his chest. He lifted her up in his arms and moves to the bed and mad her lay on the bed and switch offf the lights.

 **...**

Purvi is busy to dry her hair when Sachin hugged her back.

Tum uth gaye nend pori hu gyi.

 **Sachin:** Hmmm.

Kia hua abi yahan kia hy???

Sachin apply the vermilion on her head. Yeah kam baki tha is ky siwaye tumhari tyari pori nahin hu skti thi na.

 **Purvi:** Thank you so much for making this day is so special for me.

 **Sachin:** Abi mera reward tu bnta hy na and he pointing his lips.

Bus ab hosh mein aa jao reward nahin trophy di hy tumhein.

 **Sachin:** It's not fair He hold her by waist and pecked her forehead she also doing the same.

At that time they hears the sound of crying.

 **Sachin:** Meri princess uth gyi.

 **Purvi:** Nahin itni jldi nahin us ku sulane ki koshish kro wo rat mein bhi late soyi thi aesy tang kry gi.

Are but...

Sachin No it's just 7 am yeah abi uth gyi tu baht tang kry gi go.

Sachin tried to make her sleeping but vein.

 **Sachin:** Nahin so rahi yeah tu...

Jesy tum sula rahy hu wesy is ny sona bhi nahin. Tum sedhe let lu pehle and later Purvi settled Pari on his chest while Pari hold her thumd and sleeps peacefully.

Sachin looked her questiongly.

 **Purvi:** Rajat isey aesy hi sulata hy isey Rajat ky seeny pr sr rakhy bina nend nahin ati. Itna asan nahin tumhari beti ku sulana.

It's means yeah Rajat ky sath hi comfortable hy.

 **Purvi:** Are nahin tu yeah mere pas tu aesy soti bhi nahin jabi tumhein bola tha aub tum donon so jao Pari 9 bajy hi uthy gi.

 **...**

 **Sachin:** Yeah Rajat aub nazr nahin ata kidr hota hy???

 **Purvi:** Don't know bol raha tha kuch pending work hy.

 **Rajat:** Lo aa gya mein tum donon ny yad kia chala aya.

 **Purvi:** Apny kam sy hi aye hu gy I know koi file leni hu gi.

 **Rajat:** Haan beaurau mein kam hi itna rehta hy ky time nahin milta sara data update krny wala hy so...

 **Sachin:** Purvi hum donon ky liye achi si coffee bna du mein aur Rajat lawn mein hein.

 **Rajat:** Kia kehna chahty hu???

 **Sachin:** Yehi ky yeah ghar tumhara hy muj se pehle tumhara hk hy sub chez pr. Aa jaya kro yahan bhi.

Tum jesa soch rahy hu na wesa na kuch hy nahin samjy. Mein tu na tumhein thoda time dy raha hoon don't worry beaurau sy free hu jaon thoda phir yahin hoon mein bhi.

 **Sachin:** Haan acha lagy ga mujy agar tum sham ki chaye hmary sath piyo gy rat mein ice cream hmary sath enjoy kro gy aur...

 **Rajat:** Aur???

Aur Pari ku roz khilany ly jao gy. Even mein bhi chlon ga tumhary sath if you don't mind.

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi na mind kia krna auj mein pehle tumhein ly kr chalon ga tum Pari ky liye kuch gifts lana aur usy dena woh khush hu jaye gi aur tumhein us ki choice ka bhi pata lg jaye ga.

 **Sachin:** That's great tu auj sham mein hi hum donon chlein gy long drive bhi hu jaye gi. But drive...

 **Rajat:** No way drive tum kru gy Sachin it's not fair hamesha hi tu mein drive krta tha.

Sachin laughing on him acha acha thek hy auj ky liye mein tumhara driver.

 **Purvi:** Lo tum donon ki Coffee baht khush lg rahy hu.

 **Rajat:** Bat hi itni khushi ki hy auj ky liye tumhare pati dev mere driver hein Yahooo shopping moj masti long drive. Mein abi beaurau call ker ky bolta hoon now am busy.

 **Sachin:** Remember next tumhara turn hu ga Rajat kumar.

 **Rajat:** Kl kis ny dekhi hy Sachin Singaniya.

Sachin's colour fade on his comment.

 **Sachin (Pov):** Sahi bola Rajat kl kis ny dekhi hy. Fresh tear slipped on her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Sachin kia dekh rahy hu.

He swiftly hide his tears. Haan woh yeah flowers. But tumhary samny in ka rang bhi pheeka hy.

Purvi folded her arms around his neck Oh tu romantic mood haan. She also pecked his cheeks.

 **Sachin:** Purvi leave dekho Rajat idhar hi dekh raha hy chodo na.

 **Purvi:** Don't worry no problem wo nahin dekh raha.

 **Sachin:** Kia kr rahi hu Rajat yahin hy.

 **Purvi:** Woh hamein nahin dekh skta don't worry it's hurting but usy hum nazr nahin aa rahy.

 **Sachin:** What do you mean tum kehna chahti hu Rajat ju lawn ky dosri tarf khada hy woh hamein nahin dekh skta.

 **Purvi:** Haan yehi reality hy Sachin hum yahan hein lekin Rajat hamein nahin dekh skta woh sirf apny pas 10 se 15 feet ki doori tk dekh skta hy. Hum almost us sy 20 25 feet ki doorie pr hn.

 **Sachin:** Purvi Yeah kia bkwas hy???

 **Purvi:** Bkwas nahin Rajat ki life ki reality hy ik case mein dangerous chemical us ki ankhon mein girny ky karn hy yeah. Rajat ny proper treatment nahin kraya so yeah problem idhar tk aa gya hy.

 **Sachin:** Aesa kesy hu skta hy kuch tu ilaj hu ga na is ka tum ny mujy btaya kiyun nahin.

 **Purvi:** Rajat ny btany sy mna kia tha but ghalti meri hy Rajat ku sirf meri aur Pari ki prwah hoti thi. Mein hi us ka khayal nahin rakh saki. Please Sachin woh aa raha hy abi usy na btana ky mein ny tumhein bata dia hy please it's a request.

 **...**

Sachin and Rajat comes home with gifts which they buy for everyone. As they enter in house Pari jumped in Purvi's lape. She is to cutely walking with small steps and comes towards them and pull Rajat paint in order to lift her.

 **Sachin:** Du yeah Shopping bags mein sambalta hoon. Tum sambalo apni partner ku I think tumhein baht miss kr rahi hy.

Rajat lifted her up in his arms and kissed on her cheeks and also settled her hairs. She also rounded her tiny hands on his neck and try to said something...

 **Pari:** Ba...

 **Sachin:** Pari kuch kehna chahti hy Rajat dehan du is ki aur.

 **Rajat:** Haan beta bolo.

Finally she managed to spoke Ba...ba...Baba and happily clapped.

 **Rajat** **in her most happy tone hugged him and said:** Pari phir sy bolo kia bola.

 **Pari:** Baba.

 **Rajat:** Purvi suna tum ny Sachin yeah...but he realized something and correct to Pari.

 **Rajat:** Pari beta said Papa and pointing towards Sachin. Yeah hein Pari ky Baba.

 **Sachin:** Nahin Rajat yeah tum sy kis ny bola is ky baba tum hu is ny tumhein bola baba and am so happy for this.

 **Rajat:** Lekin woh tum...

 **Sachin:** Mein hoon is ka Papa Pari mujy kuch bhi bula ly Dad Papa kuch bhi lekin is ky baba tum hi hu ju hamesha is ky sath rho gy.

 **Purvi:** Right auj Pari tumhary karn hy yahan tum hi hu is ky baba.

He happily hugged Pari and his eyes filled with tears and his voice also chocked. Auj mein baht khush hoon Thank you so much Pari beta Baba ki Jan. Baba loves you my little princess.

Sachin is evident of their cute relationship and keenly observed them and think some thing in his mind.

 **...**

Rajat and Sachin enjoyed their coffee while Purvi is busy with Pari.

 **Rajat:** Purvi litsen kitny din hu gye Sachin ku yahan aye hoye aub tu tum ny is sy poch lia na ky yeah...

Abruptly Sachin pressed Rajat's hand and nooded her head in No.

 **Rajat:** Sachin tum...

 **Purvi:** Haan Rajat bolo kia keh rahy thy???

Haan woh yehi ky kitny din hu gye Sachin ku aye hoye tu... he saw fear on Sachin's eyes.

 **Purvi:** Really Rajat din yeah tum sy kis ny bola Pari ki first Birthday sy ik week pehly aya tha Sachin aur aub Pari Almost 1 year and...

 **Rajat:** 3 month ki hu gyi hy I know.

 **Sachin:** Great woh kia hy na Purvi isey bus yehi pta lgana chahta tha ky tumhein yad bhi hy yeah nahin. Tum Pari ku hi dekho.

 **Rajat:** Sachin kia chipa kr bethy hu mujy auj such janna hy aesa kia hy ju tum Purvi sy bhi chipa kr rakhna chahty hu please btao.

 **Sachin:** Yahan nahin bata skta mein nahin chahta ky Purvi suny. Tumhein abi na btaya tu tum Purvi ku bata du gy. It's better ky mein khud hi tumhein bata doon.

 **Rajat:** Chalo mere sath mujy sub janna hy.

 **Sachin:** Hr sachayi jan lena thek nahin hota Rajat chlo mere sath auj tumhein sara auch dikhata hoon.

 **To be Continued.**

 **How is it???**

 **And song part kesa tha please zror btana especially song ku sun kr hr line ki according situation add ki hope so you all like it.**

 **Now be ready for blast and climax of the story on coming chapter.**

 **Read and Review guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story** **and also a Sooooooooory for late update.**

 **Now the next Chapter is:**

 **Rajat:** Sachin btao mujy kia bat hy tum muj sy kia chipa rahy hu bolo jawab du.

 **Sachin:** Aesa bhi kuch itna zrori nahin ju tumhein janna hy Rajat abi bhi keh raha hoon zid na kru.

 **Rajat:** Tum ny bola tha ghar mein Purvi ku pata na chaly isi liye mein tumhein yahan laya. Ab aur nahin agar tum mujy nahin btao gy tu Purvi hi tum sy pochy gi ky...

 **Sachin:** Nahin nahin Rajat nahin pehle tum meri kasam lo tum Purvi ku is sub ky bary mein kuch bhi nahin bolo gy please Rajat. Aur Purvi tu yahan nahin aye gi na means usy is flat ka pata tu nahin.

 **Rajat:** Nahin Purvi nahin janti is flat ky bary mein yeah flat hy Purvi ka but usy pata nahi.

 **Sachin:** Means???

 **Rajat:** Means mein ik mission pr gya tha wahan jany sy pehly yeah flat ju ky mera tha usy Purvi ky name transfer kr dia tha ky agr mujy kuch hu bhi jaye tu at least usy kuch problem na hu.

 **Sachin:** Baht khayal rakhny lagy hu Purvi ka tum logo ki achi dosti hu gyi hy na yeah youn bolo ky pyar...

 **Rajat:** Just shut up mein koi us sy pyar nahin krta.

 **Sachin:** Tu kr lu na...

 **Rajat:** Sachin bat ku ghumao nahin btao kia chipa rahy hu tum.

 **Sachin:** Promise me Purvi ku nahin btao gy...

 **Rajat:** Ok promise nahin bolon ga kuch bhi aub tu btao.

Sachin hold his hand and hugged him. Rajat patted his back.

 **Rajat:** Aub tu mujy aur dar lag raha hy Sachin ju bhi bat hu saf bata kiyun nahin dety hu.

 **Sachin:** Nahin tumhein dar nahin lg skta dar kia hy Rajat woh tum muj sy pocho mein btaon ga tumhein dar kia hota hy. Apnon ku khony ka khof kia hota hy muj sy pocho pal pal taklif sehna kia hota hy. His eyes filled with tears and his voice also chocked.

 **Rajat:** Apnon ko khony ka khof tumhein kiyun hony laga dekho hum sub tumhary pas hein mein Pari Purvi tumhein aur kia chaye. Hum sub hein tumhary apny hum sub tumhein chod kr nahin ja rahy hein.

 **Sachin:** Tum log tu kahin nahin ja rahy lekin mein ja raha hoon Rajat ja raha hoon mein. Mein jana nahin chahta rukna chahta hoon sub dekhna chahta hoon lekin mein ruk nahin sakta.

Rajat's grip on his hand is now week at the moment. Fear is clearly visible on Sachin's eyes which is not hidden by Rajat.

 **Rajat:** K kak kahan ja rahy hu tum??? Aub tum kahin nahin ja rahy hu mein tumhein kahin jany nahin doon ga samjy tum. Itny time bad mily hu abi jany ki bat ki na tu thapad lgaon ga. Tum yahin raho gy hum sub ky sath.

 **Sachin:** Bchon ky jesy zid kr rahy hu Rajat ju pori nahin hu skti. Rajat mein mein mar raha hoon Rajat meri life khatam hu rahi hy meri zindagi ka hr lmha ju guzr raha hy woh meri sanson ku aur kam kr raha hy. Mein mein tu khud nahin janta ky meri yeah zindagi ki dour kub toot jaye gi aur mein...

Rajat slapped on him. Kia bkwas kr rahy hu Sachin han ju ji mein aa raha hy boly chaly ja rahy hu pagl hu gye hu kia. Aub hum bchy nahin ky tum aesy prank kro gy.

 **Sachin:** I wish Rajat ky yeah sub prank hota aur tum ny yeah ju mujy thapad mara is ki waja sy mein tumhein bol skta ky Rajat yeah joke hi tha lekin yeah joke nahin hy yehi sachayi hy meri zindagi ka such hy meri sanson ki dour kabhi bhi tout skti hy he bends on her knees and crying. Yehi ik woh hakikat hy jis ky karn mein kabhi wapis nahin aya mein Purvi ku nahin bata skta tha ky us ka Sachin ja raha hy woh bhi hsmesha ky liye...nahin bata skta tha mein usy ky mery pas abi kuch hi pal bchy hn us ky sath jeeny ky liye phir mein chala jaon ga. He brokes completely and hugged his buddy as tight as possible.

Land are also slipped beneath Rajat's feet. Nahin tum na kuch bhi bol rahy hu mein hoon na mein tumhein kahin jany nahin dy skta. Kahin nahin ja rahy tum samjy.

Rajat cupped his face Sachin tum yeah sub ju bol rahy hu yeah such nahin hu skta bolo na yeah prank hy na.

 **Sachin:** Tum tu aesy behave na kru na sachayi tu yehi hy na...Mein ja raha hoon hamesha ky liye.

 **Rajat:** Nahin ja skty tum mein nahin manta is sub ku...

 **Sachin:** Mein bhi nahin man raha tha lekin manna pada...

 **Rajat:** Kia hua hy tumhein???

 **Sachin:** Blood cancer...

Sachin it's cure able hum tumhara treatment krayen gy na dekhna tum bilkul thek hu jao gy tumhein kuch nahin hu ga.

 **Sachin:** Tum sochty hu mein ny aesa nahin kia hu ga sub try kia lekin abi is ka koi treatment nahin mein ny samjny mein baht deri kr di...

 **Rajat:** What do you mean...

 **Sachin:** Mein jub mission pr gya tu wahin achank meri tbiat kharab hui. Mere fellows ny mujy bola ky mein wapis chala jao aur apna treatment ik bar achy sy kraon lekin mein wapis nahin palat skta tha us case ki sari details mere pas thi us criminal ku pehle bhi mein ny pakda tha. Mere under hi yeah mission complete hu skta tha aesy nahin. Mera wapis lout jana means mission un successful hu jana CID pr dhaba lag jana... mein yeah hony nahin dy skta tha. But mujy yeah thodi pata tha ky yeah blood cancer ki initial stage hy pata hota tu shayed treatment start kr leta but...

Mein meri team ky sath kisi bhi hal mein apna mission complete ker ky loutna chahta tha. Purvi mera intezar kr rahi thi us sy waada kia tha ky mein lout kr aoa ga lekin mein fail hu gya har gya mein Rajat...Sachin Singaniya har gya woh Purvi mera intezar krti rahi aur mein mere farz ku pora krty hoye us sy kiya waada bhol gya. Yeah bhi bhol gya ky woh Purvi mujy apna sub dy chuki hy...

Apna waada nahin pora ker saka ik waada nibha liya ky apni akhri sans tk desh ky liye ladon ga jan ki prwah bhi nahin kron ga lekin Purvi sy kiya waada nahin pora kr saka usy tu dard diya sirf dard kitni khush hy woh ky aub mein lout aya hoon usy kia pata ky mein tu ja raha hoon hamesha ky liye jub bhi us ki aur dekhta hoon apni Pari ku dekhta hoon meri pari...bikhar jata hoon mein dard hota hy mujy shidat sy yeah ehsas hota hy ky yeah sub kabhi bhi khatam hu skta hy.

Kiyun hua mere sath aesa mere sath hi kiyun sirf Purvi sy kiye wada mujy sakon nahin lene deta tha aur aub Pari...

 **Rajat:** Tumhein pata kesy laga ky tumhein cancer hy???

 **Sachin:** Meri tbiat thek hi nahin hu rahi thi pehle mujy laga kam ki waja sy hy. Lekin ik rat mujy realize hua yeah kam ka pressure nahin hy yeah tu kuch aur hi hy and I need proper check up but us time wapsi ka koi rasta nahin tha.

Mission agly 15 din mein khatam hu gya meri team ny baht acha kam kia we are successful back up krny sy pehly mein as pas sub check ker raha tha ky koi clue na bchy mera aur meri team ka.

Team sub kam complete ker ky ja rahi thi mujy yeah sub check ker ky 3 din bad ana tha but same night meri team ky jany ky bad meri tbiat baht bigad gyi wahan mere pas koi nahin tha mein kisi ku help ky liye nahin bula skta tha I am helpless Rajat. Mujy laga tha mein yahan sy zinda wapis ja hi nahin skta lekin wahin aik local family ny meri help ki mujy kuch din apny ghar rakha jub mein better hua tu apna check up kraya lekin baht der hu chuki thi according to doctors umeed baht kam bchi thi...

Lekin mein ny umeed nahin chodi thi chod hi nahin skta tha Purvi ku meri zrorat thi woh mera intezar kr rahi thi...Mein ny apna treatment start kraya is umeed per ky doctor thodi umeed dila rahy thy ky agar proper treatment hua tu mein thek hu jaon ga.

 **Rajat:** Tu tum ny phir medicine use kiyun nahin ki how careless you are...

 **Sachin:** Mein careless nahin hu treatment start ker liya tha mein ny...but my bad luck hospital ma aik din treatment ky doran aik criminal ny mujy dekh lia aur mera pecha ker ky mujy shoot kia. Woh mujy mrny ky liye chod gya tha yahan bhi meri luck kam ayi aik family mujy ly gayi mera treatment kraya goli ka zeher meri body mein phel chuka tha baht mushkil sy unhon ny goli nikali aur mujy nyi zindagi di. Mein kuch din tu behosh raha jub hosh aya tu baht der hu chuki thi. Mein ny dobara apna treatment start kraya apni sari reports foreign apny friends ky pas bijwayi sub treatment kraya but doctors ny bola aub kuch nahin hu skta mein ny baht der kr di baht der...

Mein Purvi ky samny aesy nahin jana chahta tha thek hu kr jana chahta tha lekin mujy kia pata tha ky mein thek hi nahin hu skta aub kabhi.

 **Rajat:** Rishty sirf achy wakt ky liye nahin hoty Sachin agar tum mission sy wapsi pr Purvi ky pas lout jaty tu shayed yeah sub nahin hota.

 **Sachin:** Mein tu usy koi tklif nahin dena chahta tha mujy kia pata tha ky us ki tklif ki waja mein ban jaon ga. Lekin ju hua na Rajat baht acha hua agar mein us time Purvi ky pas jata tu Purvi ku tum kabhi na milty Pari ku tumhara pyar na milta. Pehle baht shikwa tha apni kismat sy ab koi gila baki nahin agar mein Purvi ku sub bata deta tu hmara bchpan sy kiya hua waada kabhi pora nahin hota.

Yad hy na Rajat tumhein hamesha meri sub chez achi lgti thi chahe woh koi toy hu puppy hu yeah mere Friends. Aub dekho Purvi bhi tu tumhare liye baht special hy na jub bhi tumhein aur Purvi ku sath dekhta hoon sochta hoon ju hua acha hua ky tum donon...

 **Rajat:** Hum donon sirf dost hein Sachin try to understand Purvi ka pyar tum hu mein nahin.

 **Sachin:** Be practical Rajat auj nahin tu kl mein chala jaon ga hamesha sath nahin reh skta mein Purvi ky but you promise me tum Purvi aur Pari ku kabhi akela nahin chodo gy kabhi nahin.

 **Rajat:** Sachin tumhary bina Purvi apni life ka nahin soch skti.

 **Sachin:** Meri jaga us ki life mein koi nahin ly ga janta hoon tum apne liye tu jaga bna skty hu na. You know Rajat mujy jub pata laga ky mere pas aub time thoda hy tu mein ny ik hi chez mangi God sy ky Purvi aur tum aik hu jao aur dekho meri dua pori hu gyi. Mein jub Mumbai mein aya tu janta tha ky tum aur Purvi yahan hu per milna nahin chahta tha tum donon sy kiyun ky tum donon ny apni life bana li thi mein aub Purvi ku drd nahin dy skta tha but phir tum ny mujy dekh liya aur mujy apny sath ly aye.

Mein tum donon sy baht dour jana chahta tha nahin chahta tha ky Purvi ki life mein aub koi aur drd aye. Tum Pari ku baht pyar krty hu Purvi tumhein baht manti hy mein baht khush tha yeah sub dekh kr jabi mein ny Purvi aur tumhare liye yeah sub bola...

 **Rajat:** Tumhein yeah lgta tha ky tum Purvi aur mere bary mein kuch bhi ulta sedha bolo gy aur hamein chod kr chale jao gy.

 **Sachin:** Haan yehi chahta tha mein ky Purvi muj sy nfrat kry aur apni life mein agey badh jaye tumhary sath mein Purvi ku khush dekhna chahta tha.

 **Rajat:** Aur tumhari khushi Sachin us ka kia sub ki khushi ka socha apny liye nahin socha tum kesy akely raho gy kesy pal pal wakt guzaro gy apni Pari ky bina Sachin tumhari khushi ka kia...

 **Sachin:** Mujy sub mil gya hy aub mujy aur kuch nahin chaye Pari ku us ky Baba mil gye hein Purvi tumhein apna manti hy aur...

 **Rajat:** Aur hum sub auj sath hein sirf tumhari waja sy aur tum hi ja rahy hu. Sachin nahin ja skty tum mujy tumhari zrorat hy tumhary bina mein kuch nahin. Tum mujy akela chod kr nahin ja skty.

 **Sachin:** Akely Kahan hu tum Pari hy na mere hisy ka sara pyar usy dena bus ik request hy usy yeah zror btana ky us ky Papa us ku baht pyar krty thy and he brust out with tears. Meri Pari ku btana ky us ky Papa apni duty pori krte hoye us ky sath zyada time nahin reh saky. I wish ky mein Pari ku bata skta ky us ky Papa us ku ktna pyar krty hein.

 **Rajat:** Tum usy yeah btao gy mein btaon ga usy ky us ky Papa worlds best Father hein.

 **Sachin:** Rajat promise me tum meri Pari ku baht pyar kro gy. Purvi na woh usy zror danty gi mein janta hoon tum meri Pari ku pyar krna baht sa.

 **Rajat:** Tumhari Pari aur Purvi donon mere liye baht precious hein don't worry but mera kia Sachin mein ny auj bhi nahin seekha tumhary bina jeena tum mujy nahin chod kr ja skty.

 **Sachin:** Tumhein nahin chod kr ja skta Purvi ku dukh nahin dy skta lekin aub sub krna pade ga. Tumhein yeah sub bata deny sy tum aesy re act kr rahy hu jub Purvi ku pata lagy ga woh tu...Abi tu us ny jeena shuru kia hy abi tu us ki zindagi mein khushiyan ayi hein aur abi hi...Rajat tum us ka khayal rkho gy na btao Rajat waada kro gy na muj sy ky mere bad Purvi aur Pari akeli nahin hoon gi. Purvi ka khayal rakho gy na usy kabi rony nahin do gy na. Rajat waada kro usy kabhi rony nahin do gy mujy taklif hoti hy us ky ansoyon sy mein us ki ankh mein ansoo nahin dekh skta kabhi bhi nahin dekh skta.

They both hugged with each others and shedding the tears. One is crying for loosing his everything and one is crying for loosing his friend who gives him everything but not with him.

 **Do read and Review.**

 **Hope so now you can understand that Sachin Sir is not a bad or wrong character and he never cheats the Purvi.**


	16. Family Time

**At night**

Sachin is playing with Pari while Purvi is busy in kitchen.

Purvi completed her kitchen chores and comes with coffee mug.

 **Purvi:** Sachin lo tumhari coffee and she also sipped her own coffee.

Purvi mujy tu tumhari hi coffee chaye you know na I love it.

 **Purvi:** Be matured Sachin beti hy abi tumhari aik aur tum...

Nahin hona mujy mature abi tu mein bcha banna chahta hoon and he rested his head on her lap and lying on sofa.

 **Purvi:** Tum aur Rajat muj sy kuch chipa rahy hu na Sachin kuch bat hy ju tum mujy nahin bata rahy hu.

 **Sachin:** Rajat baht acha hy na Purvi us ny tumhara aur Pari ka kitna khayal rakha.

Sachin yeah jawab nahin mere sawal ka I feel kuch hy ju tum muj sy share nahin ker rahy hu. Rajat bhi ab ghar nahin ata hamesha koi excuse hota hy us ky pas. Jub ky tum sy ghanton beth kr batein kr leta hy.

 **Sachin:** Come on Purvi itni investigation tum bhi na are hu ga Rajat ku kuch kam aur auj bola hy mein ny usy woh keh raha tha ky ghar bhi aye ga so you don't worry.

Acha abi utho Pari ku bhi sona hy usy late hu raha hy.

 **Sachin:** Aaah Papa's princess idhr aye meri gudiya papa abi neeni kraty hein and she adjust her on his chest and he hold Sachin's finger on her hand while Sachin is caressing her hairs.

 **Purvi:** Sachin I know tum isy pyar krty hu pyar krna acha hy but is ki adatein kharab na kru abi kitni badi hu gyi hy try kia kro ky apny bed pr soya kre.

Purvi tum hum donon ky drmyan na bola kro aur kitni badi hui hy haan tum bhi na. Agar tumhein problem hy hum donon sy tu aesy hi bol du hum chaly jaty hein yahan sy.

 **Purvi:** Yeah bhi acha hy pehle woh Rajat tha is ky liye bolny ku aur ab tum...thek hy ju ji mein aye woh karu but kal ku jub yeah aesy zid kary gi na tub mujy na bolna.

 **Sachin:** Purvi don't worry tum sy yeah shikwa nahin kron ga mein aur Pari ku zyada time pyar bhi nahin kr sakon ga you don't need to worry and his eyes filled with tears while he closed his eyes to hide his tears.

 **Purvi:** Sachin I am sorry mein tu...

He holds her hand on his and kissing on her hands.

Purvi I know...It's alright ab disturb na kru Pari ku sona hy.

 **...**

Rajat entered in lounge when he watches them that how cutely they are sleeping. Sachin still hold Purvi's hands on his one hand while his other hand on Pari's hand.

He clicked some of the pictures of this beautiful family and ready to leave when he hears Purvi's voice.

Rajat tum mein woh Sachin...

Asssh ahista bolo it's ok in donon ku aesy hi soya rehne du na dekho tu kitne cute lg rahy hein.

 **Purvi:** But Pari ky uthny mein abi time hy aur jub tk woh uthy gi nahin Sachin bhi nahin uthny wala aur Sachin ku us ki bed tea kon dy ga agar mein aesy hi bethi rahi tu...

 **Rajat:** Auj breakfast mein bnata hoon tum rehne du.

Sachin opens her eyes when Pari trying to open his eyes...

Sachin opened his eyes and looked at her little princess. She is clapping with joyness and happily hugged her father.

 **Sachin:** Are Pari beta itni sbo itni khushi kis chez ki hy.

Papa neeni No...

 **Sachin:** Acha tu yeah is liye khushi sy chila rahi hy ky is ny papa ku utha dia hy.

 **Purvi:** Aur nahin tu kia ab tum bhi utho aur jldi sy fresh hu jao.

 **Sachin:** Oh haan auj tu tumy abi chaye bhi bnani hu gi mein aur Pari fresh hoty hn tum breakfast bna lu. Chalo Pari beta auj papa Pari ku ready krwayen gy.

Purvi yeah lu ab Pari ny bath ly kia isy jldi sy change kra du.

 **Purvi:** Haan du mein isy dress up kr deti hoon...

Ab tum bhi aa jao Sachin mein bhi bahr ja rahi hu.

 **Sachin:** Aesy kesy and he holds her wrist and pulled her.

Sachin yeah kia kr rahy hu.

Pari ku tu ready kr dia tum ny Pari ky papa ko kon ready kry ga usey bhi tu tumhari help chaye.

 **Purvi:** Sachin no shaitani please.

Abi tu kuch kia hi nahin mein ny aur tum hu ky and he moves his fingers on her lips.

 **Purvi:** Tum baht badmash hu gye hu Sachin...

Haan wohi tu mein bhi soch raha hoon tumhary sath ka baht asar hu gya hy muj pr now he holds her by waist.

Purvi flinched on his touch and rested her head on his bare chest.

Sachin also tighten his grip on her waist and they are just feel this moment.

 **Purvi:** Sachin I can't believe ky tum abi mere sath hu mere pas hu I just wish ky yeah lamhe kabhi khatam na hoon aur life yahin ruk jaye.

I also wish but Purvi life kisi ky chaly jany sy ruk tu nahin jati na ab tum hi dekho na mein nahin tha tu bhi tu...

 **Purvi:** Sachin apni shirt lo change kro aur yeah pichli sub batein bhol jao hamein sirf auj ka sochna hy.

Sachin pecked her forehead and said right sirf auj aur auj ki sachayi yeah hy ky I Love you.

I Love you to...

Their moments disturbed by the sound of fake coughing. They turned and see Rajat and Pari standing in doorstep.

 **Rajat:** Pari beta aup sahi hi complain ker rahi thi aup ky Papa aur Mumma tu auj is room sy bahr any waly hi nahin.

Pari nooded her head in yes.

 **Sachin:** Are hum aa hi rahe thy tum kub aye aur Pari kia bol rahi thi apny Baba ku.

Mein exact 2 ghante pehle aya jub tum sub so rahe thy abi bhi agar Pari breakfast pr tum donon ky sath ki zid na krti tu tum donon ku disturb na krta ab aa jao breakfast ready hy.

 **Sachin:** Haan chalo.

Aaj tu breakfast ki khushbu hi bata rahi hy ky baht mazy ka bana hu ga.

 **Purvi:** Rajat breakfast wakyi mein baht acha bnata hy chalo ab jldi sy start kru.

 **Rajat:** Mein ny yeah cooking Maa sy seekhi wo kia hy na mujy acha nahin lgta tha wo akeli kitchen mein kam krti thi isi liye thoda baht seekh lia.

 **Purvi:** Aik bat hy Rajat tumhari wife na baht lucky hu gi means you are really best.

 **Rajat:** Purvi breakfast karu na aur yeah sub bat ku chodo na.

 **Purvi:** Aesy kesy chod du Sachin tumhare liye baht tens rehta hy rat ku bhi mujy bol raha tha Rajat baht acha hy na us ny tumhara aur Pari ka kesy khayal rkha aur...

 **Rajat:** Sachin what is this tum Purvi sy...

 **Purvi:** Rajat kia hu gya hy I know Sachin chahta hu ga tum apni new life start kru bus...

 **Sachin:** Purvi chup kr jao tum.

 **Purvi:** Are kiyun mein hoon na Sachin hum Rajat ky liye achi si ladki dekhein gy phir is ki shadi krein gy aur...

Enough is enough Purvi mujy shadi kub kis sy krni hy mein kr loon ga tum tention na lu aur Sachin tum...Let's go Pari hum hi yahan sy chalty hein.

 **Purvi:** Yeah Rajat aese behave kiyun kr raha hy mein tu bus...

 **Sachin:** Wo apny kam ku ly kr thoda disturbed hy sham tk thek hu jaye ga don't worry but next time us sy aesi bat na krna and it's a request please.

 **...**

Rajat ab tu ghusa chodo bola na mein tu Purvi sy yunhi bat kr raha tha.

 **Rajat:** Tum yunhi bat kiyun krty hu Sachin tum kahin nahin ja rahy hu mein try kr raha hoon na I know tum thek hu jao gy.

 **Sachin:** Tum bhi janty hu na ky abi tk tumhein kisi ny yeah nahin bola ky mein complete thek hu skta hoon bus treatment sy shayed thoda zyada time tum sub ky sath guzar sakta hoon phir tu mein chala hi jaon ga.

Sachin please and he brust out with tears aesy na bola kru Sachin meri dunia mujy khatam hoti mehsos hoti hy. Mein tumhary bina kia kron ga are mujy tu samj nahin aa raha mein kia kron pichly aik mahiny sy tumhari reports foreign mein country mein sub doctors ku dikhayi lekin kahin bhi aesa koi treatment nahin ky tum mere pas reh jao hamesha ky liye. Sachin kiyun hy aesa kiyun???

Sachin just hugged him and patting his back. Rajat jitny ansoo bhany hn baha lu afterall sub tumhein hi handle krna hy.

 **Rajat:** I am helpless Sachin mujy bus tumhara sath chaye aur tum hi...

Aur mein hi ja raha hoon...yeah bat Purvi ku achank pata lagi tu woh bear nahin kr sky gi mein us ki khushiyon ku khatam nahin krna chahta but yeah bhi nahin chahta ky usy baht bada shock mily that's why I want ky meri batu sy usy lagy mein mein I mean mein yeah chahta hoon ky tum aur woh ...

 **Rajat:** Ju bat tum keh nahin sakty hu woh tum Purvi sy expect ker rahy hu kiyun???

 **Sachin:** Kiyun ky Purvi ky bad is dunia mein mujy sirf tum pr believe hy aur tum hi btao tum sy behtr aur kon hy mein sirf tum pr trust krta hoon. Meri Princess ky Baba hu tum ab yeah na kehna yeah bhi ghlt hy us ny khud tumhein Baba bola hy. Papa sy pehle us ny Baba bola aur mein khush hoon ky at least koi tu hy ju meri trah Pari ku pyar dy ga. Meri ab bus aik hi wish hy ky meri Pari ku us ky papa yad rahein usy pata hu ky us ky Papa kon thy.

 **Rajat:** Aesa hi hu ga woh tumhein nahin boly gi mein aesa hony nahin doon ga.

 **Sachin:** Tumhari responsibilities aur zyada hony wali hein Rajat mujy next week sy apny treatment ky liye ab regular hospital jana hu ga just one week hy Purvi ku sub batana hu ga.

 **Rajat:** Nahin Sachin hum abi yeah bat usy nahin bata skty abi nahin kuch bhi karu kesy bhi but abi Purvi sy yeah bat chipani hu gi.

Kia chipana hu ga muj sy aur kiyun???

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you so much dear readers and reviewers.**

 **A big Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Now leave your reviews for this chapter...**


End file.
